Satan's Hollow
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Morgan finally takes Reid on that camping trip he promised, but they aren't the only ones out in the woods and soon find themselves trapped with a serial killer. M/R slash. 11th in M/R series. Follows "Where the Heart Is" M for Non-con, torture & violence
1. Have You Ever Had Sex Outdoors?

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Voilà! I told you guys I would post this soon and I was correct, wasn't I? XD

I shouldn't be so excited about this fic, it's going to be dark and angsty and just pretty much bad but as always I assure you, NO CHARACTER DEATH. None. Nada. Zip. I think that about covers it…

Anyway, to get you guys in the right mood for my favorite holiday (and MGG's and Reid's ^.^) I present to you the 11th installment in my Morgan/Reid series with a promise (or warning) that it shall be dark, angsty, violent and ultimately horrific. (At least, that's the plan…)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Satan's Hollow<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter One: Have You Ever Had Sex Outdoors?<span>_

* * *

><p><em>"So how are you and Spencer settling into the new house?" <em>Fran Morgan asked curiously, a light air in her voice as her son sighed on the other end of the line. He glanced toward his lover sitting in the passenger seat watching the trees go by as they pulled off the main road. He wouldn't have even been talking to his mother if it weren't for Spencer… The other agent insisted that he return his mother's call before she got worried.

"Fine, Momma. Spencer's already turned one of the spare bedrooms into a mini-library for all his text books and Star Wars collectables."

Reid snorted and rolled his eyes, "I did not." He muttered.

_"I'm glad you're doing well… So is there another wedding in my future?" _Morgan could see the hopeful, teasing smile on his mother's face as she asked. Her tone was as casual as she could possibly make it, as if she always asked whether or not her children were getting married. Then again, Francine Morgan _did _ask whether or not her children were going to get married at every possible opportunity.

"Momma…" Morgan groaned. "I'm not answering that question again."

_"Well why not, Derek? You've been together nine months! You're living together now. You two are obviously in love. What's stopping you?"_

"We are taking things slow." Morgan explained for the millionth time, his eyes darting toward Reid who was now watching him curiously, probably knowing exactly what the conversation was about based solely on the look on his lover's face.

_"Just how slow are you taking things? You've been sleeping together for nine months, now you're living together. The next logical step is marriage, isn't it? And then grandbabies!"_

"We've hardly been living together for two months!" Morgan sighed, squinting at the signs posted as they got deeper in the woods. "I'm gonna lose signal soon, Momma… I'll call you when me and Spencer get back alright?"

Fran sighed heavily, _"I suppose. It's not like you hardly ever call me or come to visit your poor, lonely mother."_

"Momma…"

_"I'll be waiting for that call, Derek. And I want Spencer to see a ring before too long, understand? I love you, baby!"_

"I love you too, Momma." Derek sighed, putting his cell phone back into his pocket and squinting to make out a sign in the failing afternoon light and he made a quick turn. "Happy now?" he asked, raising a brow and glancing at Spencer, who was watching him with a grin on his face.

"Very. Your mother was worried and you promised her you'd call more often, remember?"

Morgan sighed, "Yes, Spencer, I remember. I just don't see why I had to call her while I was trying to make sure I got to the right place."

"Well then you should have turned on the GPS like I told you to." Reid rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. We've got a week off and I told you I was going to take you camping someday. It'll be a new experience for you."

"Maybe but… I'm not great with outdoors and physical exertion. You know that… I'd much rather be at home with you, watching _Doctor Who_…"

Morgan smiled, "Don't worry, Spencer. I'll make sure you're alright."

Reid sighed, "That's not what I meant, Derek. I don't need you to 'protect' me, I'm a grown man. I just… I'm not a fan of the outdoors is all."

"But you've never been camping and this was our agreement. You go camping with me and I'll go with you to that Star Wars convention next month. And I won't make any jokes about it either."

Reid smiled, shaking his head. "Fine, I'll make the best of it I suppose. I can try to look at this as a learning experience…"

Morgan grinned, "Exactly. This'll be fun, Spencer. Just wait, you'll thank me for this."

**~/.\~**

The sun was low in the sky by the time they arrived at the campsite, or what Spencer hoped was the campsite. It was a large clearing with trees, a couple of wooden shacks that he guessed were outhouses and a few picnic tables.

They climbed out of the SUV and Reid looked around, wondering how they were supposed to spend three days in the middle of the woods with no cell service, no electricity, no beds, not running water and no bathroom. It was like the opening scene of a horror movie when the unsuspecting, horny teenagers decide for some ridiculous and unfathomable reason to spend the night in the creepy forest where the deranged killer is supposed to live. Fantastic.

Morgan went around to the back to get the tent and start setting it up.

"You wanna help me set up?" Morgan asked, grinning at the younger man who narrowed his eyes at the jumbled pile that was apparently supposed to be a tent.

He took a breath and nodded. It was a tent… how hard could it be? "Fine." He walked over and gingerly picked up one of the metal spikes, "What do you need me to do?"

Morgan began giving the younger man directions and – after a few clumsy mistakes – the tent was standing near one of the tables. It did not look like something any sane person would ever voluntarily spend three days sleeping in but Reid just reminded himself that it was a learning experience and as long as he was with Derek nothing bad was going to happen. Well, nothing too bad at least. They were federal agents after all, what could possibly happen?

"Pretty Boy!" Morgan called from the car where he was lifting a cooler out with a strained look on his face. "Can you grab the other bag?"

Reid turned from the tent and hurried to help his lover finish unloading the SUV, ignoring the strange prickling feeling on the back of his neck as they dug around for something to eat. It was just his imagination. They were completely alone out here. "What do you want to eat, Spencer?" Morgan asked, pulling out boxes of cookies and crackers and packages of hotdogs. Reid quickly snatched a pack of Oreos and sat down at the table near the tent.

Morgan snorted, "Of course you want the chocolate cookies."

Reid looked confused, one Oreo hanging partially out of his mouth, "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, frowning.

Morgan smirked, straddling the bench and facing the young man, taking the cookie from his mouth and popping it into his own.

"Hey!"

"Just that you'll eat anything with sugar in it." Morgan grinned, swallowing the cookie and leaning forward, capturing Reid's lips and pushing his tongue into his mouth. The young man moaned and slid closer, wrapping his arms around Derek.

Morgan leaned back, still grinning, and ruffled his lover's hair playfully. "See that? You eat so much sugar you taste sweet."

Reid rolled his eyes and licked his lips, "You took my cookie." He said, eyes sparkling. Morgan looked hurt, pulling another Oreo out of the box and shoving it into Reid's mouth without warning.

"Happy now?"

Reid grinned and took the Oreo away, leaning forward to kiss the older man again. "Now I am." He glanced back to the tent and sighed. "Do we really have to sleep in that?"

"Yes, Spencer, we really do. Unless you want to sleep outside of the tent."

"You owe me for this, Derek. This might cost more than a Star Wars convention."

Morgan snorted, swinging his leg over the bench and standing up, "I doubt that. All those nerds in costume running around, talking in some weird geek language I don't understand? I'll be lucky if I survive."

Reid made a face at him, "I'm going to be one of those 'nerds' talking in 'weird geek languages', Derek." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're different."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Unlike all those other nerds, _you're _sexy when you talk all nerdy." He grinned and Reid sighed, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face. "Seriously, Pretty Boy… this is a great experience for you. Think about it: have you ever had sex outdoors?"

Reid stared at the older man, "Of course."

"You have?"

"NO!" Reid gave Derek a look and explained. "I meant, of course you would be thinking about sex."

"Nah, I was just making a suggestion, Spencer. We haven't had sex in three days."

"We were in Kansas City." Reid reminded him, turning his attention back to the Oreos. "In separate rooms. Working." He pulled the cookie apart and started licking the icing slowly.

Morgan glared at him and walked back to the SUV muttering something about teasing him and Reid grinned, laughing quietly to himself while Derek finished unloading the car.

**~/.\~**

Robert Greene had lived most of his adult life on the fringe of society, as far away from people as he possible could. The woods were his home, his cabin nearly impossible to find in the thick trees unless it was by accident. And that was how he liked it. People caused problems. People were basically useless. He had been at the graveyard that morning, saying goodbye to the most recent boy when heard the car engine and quickly ducked behind a group of trees near the campsite.

Not many people came out here anymore but when they did he liked to keep an eye on them to make sure that they didn't discover his cabin. He didn't expect anything to really happen, but he was always careful. He had been thinking about the last boy, the way his eyes shone under the dim yellow bulb in his basement, the way his screams sang like music… but his thoughts came to a standstill when the two men climbed out of the SUV.

The younger of the two, a tall, thin young man, made his eyes shine with interest and a slick smile slid on his face as he watched them. He hadn't expected to find another boy so soon, but this was too perfect to pass up. It was like a gift from God…

At first, he thought they were friends on some guy-bonding trip of some kind, but then they'd kissed and he realized they must have been lovers. He was close enough to hear their conversation and caught their names. Spencer and Derek.

Derek wasn't interesting. Dark skinned, easy-going and obviously an alpha-male. He took an instant dislike to the man, especially after he kissed Spencer. He immediately decided Derek had to go. Spencer, on the other hand, was beautiful. That sweet, slow smile, the long, lean body… Perfection. And he wanted him. He had to have him.

His eyes traveled up to the sky, the sun gone, hanging around the horizon, painting purple and orange streaks across the sky. He had a few hours to prepare. He quietly edged farther into the trees until he was sure that they couldn't hear his movements and he quickened his gait, heading toward his cabin, anticipation bubbling in his chest as he thought back to Spencer back at the campsite… He would have him. No matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Hmm… You know, I think I should stop watching "Twisted" when I write stuff like this. Hearing about The Son of Sam is NOT doing much to help me seem normal…

Anyway, creepy. Yes. At least, I hope so. If not creepy, at least well written? Yes, I am going to be very cruel in this story. But … I have to. It's necessary.

Let me know what you think guys! Your opinions are always welcome!

Don't forget to review!


	2. Classic Horror Movie Scenario

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of the awesome reviews guys! And of course thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and alert too! You guys rock!

Sorry it took a few days, I'm seriously super busy with school and other stories and reading and … ugh. This past week has been nothing but a huge headache.

But anyway… Back to the story :)

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Two: Classic Horror Movie Scenario<span>_

* * *

><p>"Look at that," Morgan leaned back against the wooden table, his dark eyes traveling up to the sky littered with stars. "Isn't it beautiful?"<p>

Reid followed the other man's gaze and looked thoughtful. "Beautiful." He agreed finally.

Morgan smiled, surprised at the response. He'd almost expected for the young man to launch into some lecture about gases and supernovas and cosmic explosions. He decided that the simple agreement had something to do with being out in the woods; it was already having a positive effect on him.

Reid shivered, "I'm getting cold… could we start a fire or something?"

Morgan paused, thinking for a moment. "I've got a better idea."

"What idea?" Reid raised a brow nervously. He was never quite sure what to expect when Morgan got 'ideas' in his head.

Morgan grinned broadly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Reid's, sliding down the bench. "I could definitely think of a great way to keep warm, Pretty Boy." He murmured, pressing his lips gently against the younger man's again. His hands went up around Reid's shoulders and the young man moaned lightly, pulling back and licking his lips.

"True… but we are not having sex on this table."

Morgan flashed another bright grin and stood from the table, pulling Reid up with him. "'Course not. That's what the tent's for." Reid sighed, returning the older man's grin, and allowed him to drag him into the small tent where they'd already set up the air mattress that Morgan had brought along with them.

Morgan pushed him down easily onto the air mattress, the stiff material giving slightly under their weight as they bounced gently. Morgan grinned, straddling the younger man and sliding his hands down Reid's sides. "You are beautiful." He whispered.

Reid smirked and rolled his eyes, yanking Morgan's face down to his, kissing him roughly. His fingers tugged at Derek's t-shirt and the kiss broke, leaving both agents breathless. "_You're_ beautiful." He argued. "Now kiss me."

Morgan grinned, sitting up and pulling his shirt off, tossing it into the corner of the tent before leaning down again. "With pleasure." He murmured, cradling Reid's face in his palms, covering his mouth with his. Reid sighed breathily, eyes fluttering, and parted his lips when he felt the other man's tongue seeking entry.

"I love you…" he breathed as Morgan pulled back enough to slip his hands around Reid's hips and tug at his pants. The older man grinned as he started to undo the button on the pants and pull them down, pressing a fervent kiss to his lips. Reid moaned, holding Morgan's face to his for a second longer and breathing deeply as they broke apart and Morgan managed to work his fingers into Reid's boxers.

"Wait!" Reid suddenly sat up, blinking and frowning worriedly.

"What?" Morgan froze, hand halfway inside Reid's pants, staring at the young man in confusion. "Spencer, what –"

"Shh!" Reid was breathing heavily. His put a hand over Morgan's mouth and narrowed his eyes toward the tent flap, securely closed. "Did you hear that?"

Morgan frowned, holding his breath for a moment. "…Hear what?" he hissed. "Spencer there isn't anything out there." He leaned forward, pushing Reid's hand away, but Reid pushed his head away and shushed him again.

"Derek, seriously, I heard something." Reid insisted, scooting back and pulling Derek's hand away from his pants, redoing the button and sitting up on his knees on the mattress. "Listen…"

They were silent for a tense moment, "Spencer –"

"Shh!" Reid slid back and stood, looking around for something to use as a weapon. Morgan sighed and stood, snatching his shirt off the ground and slipping it back on.

"Reid, come on. I…" he paused, frowning. "What was that?"

"See!" Reid hissed, grabbing his useless cell phone. "I told you. …We should've brought our guns."

"On a camping trip? C'mon, Spencer, what would we need them for? It's probably just some animal or something," Morgan said, though he too was looking around for something more threatening than a cell phone.

Spencer swallowed, nodding as if trying to convince himself. "Maybe. Still…"

Morgan sighed, trying to find something in their bags that could be used, but all he found were clothes, food, and a flashlight. He grabbed the flashlight and clicked it on. "I'll check it out."

"Not alone!" Reid hissed.

"Spencer –"

"Derek, if there is something out there, you shouldn't be going out there by yourself."

Morgan sighed heavily, "Alright, fine. Stay close."

Reid muttered something under his breath about not being a child and they crept to the entrance to the tent, Morgan holding the flashlight out like a shield as he unzipped the flap and carefully stepped out.

The beam of the flashlight illuminated the dirt and twig-strewn ground and Morgan swung it around slowly to see the empty picnic table and the SUV. Nothing else. No animals, no people. No wind. The sky above was dark, the moon hidden by a think curtain of clouds. The stars that had been glittering such a short time ago, were dimmed by the clouds. "Looks like a storm's coming."

"Great." Spencer muttered. "We're going to get rained on while having our excellent outdoor adventure."

Morgan snickered and shook his head before spinning around with a frown on his face, shining the flashlight into the trees. "Did you hear that?"

"No. Now who's hearing things?"

Morgan frowned at the younger man, "Spencer…"

"Shh. I heard it." Spencer held up his hand, frowning toward a thick grouping of trees not far from the picnic table. "It came from over that way…"

Morgan slowly crept forward, keeping the light trained on the ground at their feet, straining his eyes in the darkness. Reid caught his shoulder, "Wait! Are you sure we should just go in there? What if there's something dangerous."

Morgan sighed, "It's probably just an animal, Spencer. And if it isn't, run to the car and drive off."

"Without you? Are you insane?"

"Should've asked that question a long time ago, babe. Besides, what could it really be out here in the woods?"

"Freddy Krueger." Spencer said automatically. "Or Michael Myers. Or maybe Jason Voorhees."

Morgan muttered under his breath, shaking his head. "You and your horror movies."

"What?" Spencer raised a brow. "Seriously, Derek, think about it. It's late at night, we're alone in the woods and we heard a strange noise. Classic horror movie scenario."

"But we're not in a horror movie, Spencer. We're FBI agents on vacation."

Reid pressed his lips together looking unconvinced, but he crept forward slowly with Derek and kept close to his side as the older man pushed the limbs aside to check inside the small group of trees and find absolutely nothing. Sighing in relief, Morgan turned around, smiling at the other man. "See, there's nothing here, Spencer. It was probably just an animal or-" He froze and stopped talking when he came face to face with the barrel of a pistol.

"Don't move." A rough voice spoke from somewhere beyond the gun and Reid and Morgan obediently remained still. Reid licked his lips, eyes darting to the gun and wondering what their chances were of disarming him and making it to the SUV.

Reid took a deep breath, "Who are you?" he asked quietly, trying to keep his voice even and controlled.

"No talking, Spencer."

Reid's heart jumped at the use of his name. How the hell did this guy know who he was?

"Turn around and face the tree, put your hands behind your back." The man ordered, "Just Spencer."

Reid's eyes shot to Morgan's face, unable to see him clearly with just the glow from the flashlight. He slowly turned around and complied. "W-What do you want?" he asked nervously when he felt a harsh hand grip his arms tightly, the sounds of handcuffs clicking into place sending a shudder down his spine.

He saw stars for a moment when the gun was slammed against the back of his head. "I said no talking." The man growled.

"Hey! Easy, man." Morgan spoke finally, "Leave him alone."

"I don't think so, Derek," the man hissed. "You might want to say goodbye to your boyfriend. You won't be seeing him again." He yanked the now cuffed Reid into his chest and Reid shivered when he felt the man's warm breath against his ear and the gun entered his peripheral vision, pointing right at Derek.

"Wait… what are you doing?" Reid stuttered nervously when the man's finger tightened on the trigger.

"I said no talking." The man hissed, fingers digging into the young man's arm where he gripped him tightly. "Derek, say goodbye. I promise, it won't hurt much. Not for long anyway."

"Wait! Please!" Reid gasped, swallowed roughly. "Don't hurt him."

"Spencer…" Morgan's eyes stayed locked on Reid, wide and scared. "It's fine."

"Are you going to say goodbye or not?" the man growled angrily. "I don't have to let you."

Morgan pressed his lips together. "Man, you don't have to do this, alright? Whatever this is about, we'll give you what you want. Just don't hurt him, ok?"

"I've got what I want." The hand on Reid's arm tightened. "Spencer. You're just dead weight, unfortunate collateral damage. Now say your goodbyes so I can get going."

"Please." Reid's voice shook, "Don't shoot him. Please. I'll do whatever you want if you don't hurt him."

"Spencer!" Morgan stared at Reid in shock, "No!"

"You'll do whatever I want either way, Spencer."

"No I won't." Reid insisted. "I won't. But I swear, if you don't hurt him, I'll do whatever you want me to. Just… just please, don't hurt Derek."

There was a tense pause. The man stood, gun in hand, and gripped Reid tightly to his chest, studying Derek. Morgan was staring at the gun, trying to think of a way to get it and Spencer away from him without hurting Reid.

Suddenly, the man spoke again. "You love him, don't you, Spencer? You'd do anything for him. Die for him."

Reid swallowed, "Y-Yes." He whispered.

They didn't need to see to know that there was a slick, predatory grin on the man's face when he spoke again. "Perfect."

And then his finger yanked the trigger back and the quiet woods erupted with the sound of a gunshot and the sounds of two FBI agents screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Okaaaaaaaaaay. That was decent. I hope…

Ugh, I had such writer's block at the beginning. Stupid writer's block -_-

Still… That wasn't a cliffhanger guys. It wasn't. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hide before you guys attack me. ;)

Mwahahahaha!

Don't forget to review!


	3. You'll Do Anything?

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Thanks so much to all of you awesome reviewers XD You're amazing and I loves you LOL!

It's been a LOOOONG time since I've been threatened by my readers… feels good ;)

So… let's get on to real reason you're reading this, shall we?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Three: You'll Do Anything?<span>_

* * *

><p>The sound of the gun being fired reverberated inside Reid's skull. A scream tore from his throat, both from fear of what was going to happen to Derek and from pain as the loud bang slammed against his unprotected eardrums, his face twisting when he heard, faintly, Derek's scream mingling with his own.<p>

Slowly, the quiet returned to the trees, seeming more eerie than before. Spencer swallowed and winced, the man's fingernails digging into his arm. He squinted into the darkness, wishing he could see better in the night. He could vaguely see that Derek was still standing, stooped over slightly. "D-Derek?"

Reid's voice was quiet and nervous, worried that there wouldn't be a response at all.

"I'm fine." Morgan replied quickly, his voice was a bit rough, but he straightened up and glanced behind him, frowning. "He shot the tree."

"Because I was aiming for it. That was a warning," the man snapped. "I said no talking." Reid swallowed and nodded, deciding that, for the moment, speaking was probably a bad idea. At least until they could figure out what the heck this son of a bitch wanted.

Derek pressed his lips together tightly and edged slowly to the right so that he was positioned almost directly in front of the man. He could see Reid's face, barely, in the dim light. The fear and confusion there only served to make the older agent even angrier and he felt an overwhelming urge to strangle the man. From what he could see, the man was tall, and well-built, but his face was mostly concealed in shadows.

"This…" the man spoke slowly, with a faint accent that was hard to really place. "I think'll be fun. I've never had a couple before."

Despite the man's warning of no talking, Reid's profiling kicked in and he couldn't help but respond. "Y-You've done this type of thing before?" he asked timidly, hoping that the man wouldn't get angry again and decide to actually shoot Morgan this time.

Thankfully, the man just grunted, "Sure. Lots of times." He told him. "I believe you're number seventeen."

Reid's heart stopped. Seventeen? If he was number seventeen… what had he done to the first sixteen? He worked hard to keep his voice steady, "Seventeen? That's… a large number."

The man grinned, "I have a large appetite."

Morgan listened to them talking, but was more focused on trying to get a better angle on the man. He was standing with Reid pressed tightly to his chest, blocking most of his front. But his right side was partially exposed because he was holding the gun just above Reid's shoulder.

"Appetite?" he could hear the tremor in Reid's voice and his fists clenched tightly. "For what?"

There was a pause and Morgan watched the man's left hand slid up Reid's arm slightly to rest in the crook of his elbow. He leaned forward and his breath brushed against Reid's ear. "For pretty little boys like you."

Reid shuddered and tried to move, squirming in the man's grip. There was no doubt in his mind what the man wanted to do to him and every nerve in his body was screaming for him get away as quickly as possible.

Morgan felt sick, his stomach turning at the man's words and suddenly, it didn't matter that he had a gun and appeared to be taller than him, and just as muscled if not more. All that mattered was getting Reid away from him at all costs. Without any real conscious thought, Derek leapt across the small gap between them and knocked both Reid and the man down with a "Umpf," and a pained gasp as his rips seared with pain.

The man growled and shoved Reid and Morgan up and off of him, gun still in hand. Morgan fumbled in the confusion, slamming a fist into the man's chest with angry snarl before falling back when the man swung the gun and it crashed into the side of his head.

"Derek!" Reid yelled, stumbling and struggling to get upright from where he'd been tossed, landing on his back, hands cuffed beneath him. He managed to get to his knees and tugged fruitlessly at the cuffs on his wrists, watching with wide eyes as his lover put a hand to his now bleeding head and grimaced before swiftly throwing another punch, this one landing on the man's jaw.

He let loose an animalistic howl of rage and brought his knee up, crushing Derek's stomach, while simultaneously throwing a fist into his ribs, feeling the weakened bones beneath crack. The FBI agent screamed and winced when the man hit him again with the gun and forced himself to his feet, standing over him now, breathing heavily.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Derek." He hissed venomously, cocking the gun and glaring down at the man writhing and gasping in pain on the ground.

"Wait, please!" Reid shuffled forward as best he could on his knees, hazel eyes filled with tears. "Don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him." He was begging the man, but his eyes were locked on Derek. He hated seeing him in pain. Hated that he had been hurt protecting him. "I'll do anything, just please. Don't … don't kill him."

His voice cracked and the man paused, staring at the younger man's desperate, pleading face. Slowly, he smirked and bent down, hauling Morgan up slightly, pain flaring through the agent's chest as he did so. He shoved the gun into the waist of his pants and pulled out what looked like zip lines, securing them around Morgan's wrists tightly before yanking out the gun again and grabbing hold of Derek's face, putting the barrel against his temple.

"So," the man looked back over to Reid, "You'll do anything to keep this pathetic excuse of a man alive?" he asked.

Reid scowled, closing his eyes for a moment, "Yes." He nodded. "Just… don't hurt him."

The man's eyes flickered back to Derek, whose dark eyes were slightly unfocused, blood dripping down the side of his face. He pulled the gun away and slipped it back into his pants. "Define anything for me, Spence."

Reid barely repressed the angry growl when the man called him 'Spence' and pressed forward, reminding himself that making the man angry would likely result in more pain for Derek. "Anything. Whatever you want, I'll do it, I swear, just… please…"

He looked back at his lover and pressed his lips together. Derek's eyes were starting to focus again and the older man grimaced, instinctively fighting against the plastic ties on his wrists. "Spencer…" his voice was slurred a bit from the pain, but his searching eyes soon found the younger man.

Their captor stood between them, grinning broadly. "Are you sure about that, Spencer?" he asked carefully. "You'll do anything?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Reid snapped. He was getting angry at the man's insane need to flaunt the power and control he had over them. "Anything."

"No…" Morgan protested. "Spencer, don't…" he grimaced. "Don't listen to him…"

The smile on the man's face grew, "This is more fun than I thought…" he glanced back to Derek, making a face, before turning back to Reid. "Your lover isn't quite as appealing as you, Spencer."

Reid grimaced, feeling sick just hearing those words, but he remained silent as the man stepped closer to him until he was right in front of him. He reached down and gripped the younger man's jaw in a surprisingly gentle grip. "And you have such a pretty mouth."

Reid shivered, looking away from the man and instead focusing on Derek. Derek was watching the entire thing, a horrified look on his face. When he caught Reid's eye he shook his head, grimacing as it sent pain waves through his skull. "Don't, Spencer, baby, please…"

Reid lowered his gaze to the ground and swallowed roughly.

"I'll make a deal with you, Spencer… If you do what I tell you, without resisting, I won't kill your lover. But… he has to watch," he glanced back at Morgan with a meaningful glare, "And if he doesn't, you suffer. If you struggle, he suffers. Is that clear?"

Reid nodded without looking up. He didn't want to see Derek's face or their captor's face and he certainly didn't trust his voice to work properly at that moment.

The man's fingers on his chin tightened and he grinned, tipping his face up. "Good… Then I have a test."

Reid didn't like the look in man's eyes, sparkling viciously with some sick glee that made him want to throw up. With his free hand, the man popped open the button on his pants and slid the zipper down. Reid winced, knowing exactly what was about to happen and not looking forward to it at all.

The only person he'd ever had sex with was Derek. And that was how he wanted it to stay. But he didn't have a choice in the matter. The man's hand disappeared into his pants for a moment, pulling the fabric away and revealing his throbbing erection.

The sight made Reid's stomach roil and Derek, watching from behind, pleaded with him again. "Please, Spencer, you don't have to do this for me. Don't do it, Spencer…"

Reid pressed his lips together and ignored Morgan, glancing up at the man with terrified eyes. His hands slid into Reid's hair and twisted, pulling him forward until his lips were resting against the tip of his length. Reid closed his eyes and took a moment to try and go somewhere else. To be anywhere but where he was at that moment.

"Open your mouth," the man growled above him, leaving no room for argument.

Reid reluctantly parted his lips and felt the first tears starting to burn his eyes as the man yanked him down further onto his member, groaning loudly as the younger man gagged and spluttered. With his hands restrained behind his back, the only thing keeping him upright was the man's tight grip on his hair and for one moment, he was thankful for that.

He held him down for what felt like an eternity and Reid let out a gasp when he was finally pulled back up, but it only lasted a second before he yanked him down again and the man began thrusting into his mouth, holding his head tightly, setting a brutal pace. Reid's head was spinning and hot tears trailed down his cheeks, spattering the dirt below. He did everything he could to not think about it. He focused on Derek, who was watching the scene play out and trying desperately to free himself while also trying not to vomit as painful memories flashed across his mind.

The plastic cut into his wrists and he felt blood dripping between his fingers but he kept at it, horrified and sick watching his lover being used like that.

Reid wasn't aware of anything really. He was blocking out the lust-filled moans of the man above him and his eyes were clenched tightly shut. It would be over soon, he told himself. Eventually, it had to end. He shied away from the question that continued to circulate through his mind: What happens after this? What else would this man do to him? Right then, all that mattered was pretending that this _wasn't _happening.

Above him, he heard the man let out a grunt, gripping his hair tightly. His thrusts were quicker, off-rhythm. Suddenly, he clutched the younger man's hair and held him down tightly, thrusting into his mouth with a breathy groan as he came, his pulsing member lodged deep in Reid's aching, abused throat.

Reid choked and gasped, his stomach protesting as some of the offending fluid made it down his throat, while most of it spilled out and down his chin as the man released him and he spat and coughed, breathing raggedly.

The man took a moment to regain his composure, breathing heavily with a grin on his face as he slowly straightened up and buttoned his pants back up. He knelt in front of the gasping, choking young man and smiled, taking his jaw in his fingers again. "That was great, Spencer… You and me are gonna have a lot of fun; I can tell already."

Reid shivered and looked away from the man's glistening eyes, shock filling him when he leaned forward and smashed his mouth against his suddenly, his tongue forcing its way inside and exploring every crevasse it could reach.

He leaned back with a satisfied grin. "I taste good on your mouth, Spence." He taunted, eyes twinkling. He grabbed Reid's arm again and yanked him to his feet, laughing when he stumbled for a moment and nearly fell into him. "Now, let's get you and lover-boy over there to a more comfortable place, huh? Then we can have some _real _fun."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **I'm not even going to try and deny it this time since you guys apparently don't appreciate me "lying" or whatever. Yep, that was (I suppose) a "cliffhanger" if you want to believe that…

Either way… I am worried more about my sanity now than I have ever been before. Now I see what my friends meant when they said I would make a psychiatrist have a breakdown.

Hope you enjoyed ;) Let me know what you think!

Don't forget to review!


	4. This is Going to be so Much Fun

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Seriously love you guys! Not only are you all awesome and amazing, but most of you remind me that I am not the only twisted person out there. So kudos for being just as insane as me ;) You rock! Thanks so much for all of your reviews!

I'm honestly not 100% sure where this story is going, BUT I do know that 1) I will NOT kill Reid and Morgan and 2) Things are only going to get worse from this point forward. I feel you've been sufficiently warned on this front guys.

**ATTENTION: ***fangirl squeal* The Profiler's Choice Award's 2011 on CCOAC sent out Nominations recently and my fics _Fractured Hearts & Lullabies_ and _Dance Lessons_ have been nominated for Best Morgan/Reid and Best Erotica respectively. *CHEERS* So… THANKS! To those who nominated me XD You're awesome and I love you and am sending magical rainbow farting unicorns your way XP Voting is starting soon guys, I'm so excited!

**REVIEW! Please and Thank You ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Four: This is Going to be so Much Fun<span>_

* * *

><p>The night was Robert's favorite time. The darkness that seemed to cling to the trees, the shadows that moved within shadows. It was like a whole, entirely different, alien world at night. During the day, the trees didn't seem half as sinister as they did with the cloak of darkness wrapped around their limbs. And during the day, his cabin probably looked relatively normal and harmless. But at night, it looked downright evil. Like something straight out of an old black and white horror film with pretty young women being stabbed by some nameless, often faceless, killer. It stirred a primal fear in people, seeing that lone, despondent cabin out in the middle of the woods.<p>

He never brought the boys to the cabin during the day for that very reason. He enjoyed watching the fear play out in their eyes when they first spotted it. He loved the way their blood drained from their face and they started to shake, realizing for the first time that this wasn't some terrible nightmare or some twisted practical joke. Seeing that cabin, alone and creepy in the woods, dashed their last viable shred of hope. It forced them to realize that this was for real.

Spencer and Derek were different, much to his surprise. Derek was hardly capable of standing upright without being in pain, which gave Robert a sense of sadistic pleasure, but caused problems trekking through the woods to get to the cabin. Spencer was supporting him most of the way, pressed forward by the threat of the gun in Robert's hand. The younger man seemed to be handling the situation surprisingly well. But his eyes, those large, expressive hazel eyes, were full of worry and fear.

When the cabin came into view, instead of the usual look of fear and anxiousness, Spencer simply looked relieved that their journey was over. Robert had cuffed his hands in front of him to make helping his lover easier and he placed his hands on Derek's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You ok?" he whispered quietly.

Robert stood back a bit, listening to them interestedly. He'd never taken two people at once… not that Derek held much appeal to him. But having Derek there added a new and interesting element to his usual routine and he was just the tiniest bit excited by the prospect of having an audience. Besides, Derek looked like a man used to being the dominant personality and he didn't deserve something as perfect and beautiful as Spencer; he was going to have fun proving to him just who was in control.

"I'm more worried about you right now, Spencer." Derek's voice was rasped with pain, which gave Robert a sense of pride.

"I'm fine." The younger man's voice was tense and it was clear that he was _not _fine. Robert was a bit upset that he wasn't currently more broken and flustered after what had happened back at the campsite, but he would change that soon enough.

Robert was itching to get inside and stepped forward, pressing the barrel of the gun into Spencer's back, grinning when he tensed and dropped his hands from Derek's shoulder. "Move." He ordered, pushing them forward. Reluctantly, the young man moved forward, guiding his lover in front of him. The steps were hard for them to maneuver, but with some prodding and shoving, he got them into the door and smiled brightly.

The first night was always the most fun for him, after that everything was a blur until that last, sad night when he had to say goodbye. He hated the end, but the beginning never failed to send a thrill down his spine and this beginning was going to be one of the best he'd ever had. He could feel it as he forced them through the main living area and to a door near the kitchen, a large dead bolt and chain lock crushing any hope of freedom once they were down there.

"Reach up and unlock the door, Spencer. Now." He ordered, his voice calm and even despite how his insides tingled with excitement.

Spencer glanced back at him nervously, that fear in his eyes sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. Spencer looked away quickly, pausing to look at Derek and send him a shaky smile before reaching his cuffed hands up and pulling the chain back, sliding the deadbolt out and swallowing nervously.

Robert watched his face, a faint smile playing on his lips, euphoria sweeping through his veins. This was what he lived for. The control, the power. Having the ability to completely rip someone of their choices, of their will. Forcing them to do whatever he ordered, when he ordered it done. Spencer twisted the handle and pulled the heavy door open, anxiously eyeing the steep, dark staircase that led down into the basement.

"You, Derek, move." Robert waved the gun at the man and Derek, sending him a look full of hate and fury that made him really glad he hadn't shot the man on the spot, slowly moved to descend the stairs, grunting in pain with every step. Spencer followed him carefully, stumbling slightly as he went and Robert paused, taking a second to grin to himself before following them down the familiar stairs, excitement for what was about to happen sending shivers of pleasure through his body.

**~/.\~**

The stairs were narrow and hard to maneuver, especially with his hands cuffed, but Reid managed to stumble along after Derek, relieved when he finally reached the last step. That relief, however, was quickly replaced with fear and near panic when he took in the room he was now currently in.

It was a large, cleared out room with bare concrete floors and walls, stained with dirt and blood and other things he'd rather not think about. On the farthest wall from the bed sat a toilet, surprisingly clean for being in the basement of what Reid assumed to be a serial killer. There was a bed, large and simple with a dirty white sheet and one lone pillow. A set of metal restraints were attached to the bed, giving it an even more sinister look, not counting what was almost certainly fresh blood on the sheet.

The walls had probably been white at one point, Reid decided, but now they were a more grey-yellow with darker spots of rust-colored stuff that was almost definitely blood. Against the wall directly opposite the bed was a steel table with leather restraints that were padded and hanging from the ceiling was a large metal hook with yet another set of chains and cuffs dangling from it frighteningly.

Morgan took in the space slowly, his mind going back to dozens of crime scenes that he'd walked into as an FBI agent… Even the horror of Frank's moving metal autopsy was dwarfed by this man's basement prison. He couldn't help but wonder where the heck he'd gotten all of this stuff. The UnSub didn't seem the type to have a real, working job. He definitely didn't seem to enjoy people all that much.

Reid moved to stand next to him, his face pale and tight with fear. It seemed so much worse to see a room like this knowing that in this case he was the victim… Morgan glanced at him and wished his head wasn't hurting so badly and that his hands weren't stuck behind his back. Just thinking about what had happened back in the woods made his blood boil with furious rage. He wanted more than anything else to rib the man's head off and shove it up his ass.

The two agents nearly jumped when he suddenly spoke behind them, his voice echoing slightly in the large space. "I'm not sure where you're going to go, Derek." He said absently, studying the room. "Like I said… I've never had a couple here before."

There was a light, taunting edge to the man's voice and Morgan turned around with a scowl on his face, ignoring the sharp pangs in his ribs and the pounding behind his temples. "You don't really expect this to be easy, do you? We're not just going to sit here and do nothing."

The man smiled. In the light, his face was clear and Reid shivered unconsciously at the edge of anticipation in that smile. He was a gruff looking man; hard lines around his mouth and eyes, dark stubble on his face like he hadn't shaved for a few days, long brown hair that was tugged back in a messy pony tail at the base of his skull and piercing blue eyes that were as cold as ice as they swiftly moved to Morgan's face.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to, Derek." He said simply. "Otherwise, Spencer will suffer and I'll make sure you watch every second of it. And Spencer here isn't going to do a damn thing to make me angry as long as I don't hurt his boyfriend, are you, Spence?"

Reid scowled, that irritatingly taunting tone in the man's voice making him want to strangle the man. "Don't call me Spence." He half growled through his teeth. He hated the way the man said it, it made his skin crawl. It was like some twisted, warped version of what should be a nice, friendly nickname. One that JJ called him all the time. And therefore, was all the more irritating.

The man's smirk grew, "I'll call you whatever the hell I want, Spencey." He chuckled lightly to himself. "From this point forward, you belong to me. And you boyfriend here has the honor of watching me take what's mine."

Reid swallowed and shuddered, tensing as the man stepped closer and reached up, fingers tracing his jaw lightly. He jerked back and glared at him, pressing his lips together angrily to keep from saying something that would probably get both him and Derek hurt.

"Don't fucking touch him," Morgan hissed, his dark eyes burning furiously at the man.

He sighed heavily, "You're getting on my nerves, Derek, and when people get on my nerves, they don't tend to live very long. So you have two options, keep pissing me off and get Spencer hurt and possibly get yourself killed sooner rather than later… Or shut the fuck up and keep yourself and Spencey here alive for a little while. What's it gonna be?"

Derek glared at him, growling low in his throat. The man rolled his eyes and waved the gun again, "Move. Far corner by the bed. I'll figure out a way to make this work."

Reluctantly, Morgan glanced to Reid, who nodded slightly, mouthing the words "I'll be ok," to him. Which was a load of crap. Reid was definitely not okay, but what was he supposed to do? What could he do? With his hands behind his back, a likely concussion and at least two broken ribs, he wasn't up to much fighting. Not to mention the fact that the man was currently waving that damn gun in his face. He moved toward the bed and stood there, seething with anger and nearly losing his mind with worry.

"Turn around," the man ordered, stepping closer to him. Derek growled and slowly turned his back to the man, hissing and grimacing when he took hold of his bleeding and bruised wrists and yanked hard on the plastic ties. He felt the sharp tip of a blade a moment later and the ties were gone, but he had a new cut on his hand. He winced and pulled his aching wrists in front of him, examining the cut that was almost definitely deliberate, if superficial.

"I usually know more about the boys I take…" the man was talking lightly, as if it was a perfectly normal conversation to have. "I spend a lot of time working my way into their lives, getting to know them. Finding out what they're interests are … But you, Spencer… You're just too perfect. I couldn't help myself."

Great, Reid thought, cursing to himself. He was beginning to wonder if maybe he really _was _a magnet for psychos and serial killers. What was it about him that made these people decide to go after him? He grimaced along with his lover when the man took on of the heavy chains from the bed and shackled Morgan's arm to it.

"That'll do for now. Sit." He waved the gun toward the floor and Morgan scowled, remaining silent as he slowly sat down on the hard concrete floor, grunting in pain as he did so. Their captor grinned and continued his former train of thought.

"It usually takes me a couple of weeks to have everything planned and ready. It has to be perfect, you know." He swiveled back to face Reid, who was still standing in the middle of the room, confused and worried and scared, though he was doing his best not to show that fear. He was trying to listen to everything the man said, no matter how disturbing it was. It could be usual eventually.

"I like to know everything about them. Their dreams, their fears… everything." His blue eyes sparkled maliciously. "And I want to know everything about you, Spencer." He stepped closer until he was right in front of the young man. "Every last little detail…"

Reid's jaw was tight, "Why would I tell you anything?"

"Because if you don't, Derek gets a bullet to the kneecap. And then the second time you refuse to answer my questions, he gets one to the other kneecap and the process will continue for a while. There are only so many joints I can shoot though, before I'll have to kill him."

He grinned; apparently, the thought of killing Derek made the man very happy.

Reid pressed his lips together and took a breath. This wasn't about pride or physical ability. This was about surviving, and the best way to guarantee survival would be to be as compliant as possible. His eyes shot to Derek, who looked like he was having a very difficult time remaining silent, but who thankfully recognized that antagonizing him would only lead to more complications than they really needed.

"Fine." He sighed, nodding. "But… can I ask you something first?"

The man tilted his head curiously, "I suppose…"

"What's your name? You know my name and Derek's, but we don't know yours." Reid asked easily, licking his lips. A simple question with a simple answer. Hopefully, that wouldn't set him off.

The man grinned, "Robert." He answered promptly. Reid wasn't sure if that was really his name or if he'd used the alias before. It was hard to tell… "Anything else? And please don't ask me why I'm doing this. We both know the only answer I'll give is because I want to."

Reid nodded slowly, looking the man up and down and working hard to keep his voice under control. 'Robert', was surprisingly being very easy going for a man who was obviously a sexual sadist. He'd displayed quite a temper back at the campsite though and Reid didn't want to do anything that might set him off. The longer they talked, the longer he put off what he knew was going to happen eventually.

"Fair enough. How long have you been doing this?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Robert looked surprised by that question. "No one's ever asked that before."

"What did you expect me to ask?"

Robert grinned, studying Reid's face for a long moment, "Why I chose you. Am I going to kill you. Will I let you go if you do what I say. They all ask those questions. Usually, in the first night. After a couple of days, they figure out they aren't going anywhere. That's when they get angry." His grin stretched. "And they fight even more. Until eventually, they just… give up and accept it."

"Is that when you kill them?" Reid asked, having a difficult time keep his tone mild. Under different circumstances, this would have been almost a normal conversation for the young agent. If Robert had chained to a table and Reid was doing a routine custodial interview.

"No." Robert shook his head. "That isn't when I kill them." He didn't elaborate any more than that and Reid frowned, a little confused. He would've thought, for a sadist, that once the victim gave up the fight, it wasn't as appealing any more. Which effectively signed their death certificates. Why wasn't that the case here?

"You didn't answer my other question," Reid pointed out somewhat hesitantly.

Robert thought about it for a moment, "It's been a while," he finally admitted. "'Bout three, three and a half years."

Three years. Sixteen victims. Assuming they were all in or near Virginia, how had they gone unnoticed by the FBI? Reid hadn't heard of anything like this happening recently… He was sure the BAU would've at least done a consult for a case that involved abduction and torture of this apparent magnitude.

"But that's enough about me, Spencey." Robert grinned, watching the way Reid's eyes narrowed slightly, but he held his tongue. Spencer was going to be tougher to break than he'd thought. "I want to learn about you…"

He quickly closed the distance between them and took hold of the cuffs, sliding the gun into the waist of his pants once more, deftly unlocking the metal bracelets and tossing them onto the bed where they bounced gently on the bloodstained sheet. He jerked his head toward the metal hook in the ceiling. "Stand there."

Reid's eyes traveled up toward the hook and he swallowed. "Now, Spencey…" He clenched his fists and glanced toward Derek, meeting his anxious, worried eyes and trying to let him know that it was alright, despite the fact that it wasn't. He slowly moved to stand under the hook and gasped when Robert's rough hands seized his wrists once more and locked them into the cuffs dangling from the hook.

He circled around him, fingers lightly trailing Reid's back and sides until he stood directly in front of him. "This is going to be so much fun, don't you agree, Spencer?" Robert grinned at him, that eerie light dancing in those icy blue eyes.

"Damn it, man, leave him alone." Morgan couldn't stay quiet anymore, it was eating him alive to sit there, chained and helpless while that bastard put his hands all over his boyfriend. It made his stomach churn even as his mind shied away from the memories he certainly didn't want to relive.

Robert's hand froze on Reid's chest and he turned his cold gaze toward the other agent, eyes narrowed. Swiftly, his hand moved to slammed against Reid's face, sending his head to the left quickly. Reid gasped, blinking back stars and flexing his now aching jaw.

"Damn it!" Morgan tried to lunge forward, but the chain held him in place. "Don't hurt him!" Another back hand and Reid eyes were watering a bit, his face was already red and he was sure that it wouldn't be long before he had a nasty bruise. Morgan folded his lips together tightly.

Robert watched him, his expression surprisingly calm. "Now, do you think you can watch in silence, Derek, or do you want me to hit him again?"

Morgan growled and glared at him, but jerkily nodded his head, remaining silent as the man went back to trailing his fingers down Reid's torso, stopping when he came to the hem of the young man's shirt. He fiddled with the button playfully.

He grinned that devil-ish, excited grin and locked eyes with Spencer.

"Now… Let's get started, Spencer. We've got a long night ahead of us."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Ehem. If you guys'll excuse me… I'm just gonna… go… hide… somewhere… *clears throat*

Hmm… Sorry? Yeah, that sounds good to me XD

Also… this chapter actually got posted sooner than I expected (I was actually planning to post it Saturday or Sunday…) But thanks to Angel Anastasia, who begged and maybe bribed me a little, I actually got it written sooner despite my stupid college work, so you guys should thank her XD

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I worked very hard on this and I've gotta say, I'm surprisingly please with it and I didn't think I would be, so there writer's block! IN YOUR FACE!

Yes, that was childish and immature… but I don't care.

Anyway, before I start having an argument with my split personalities, let's move on …

Let me know what you think! Don't forget to review!

And also: Don't forget the **CCOAC Profiler's Choice Awards 2011**!


	5. You're Just Full of Surprises

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Thanks so much to all of my awesome, amazing reviewers! I can't believe I already broke 100 reviews with this! You rock!

Will an apology count in this case if I tell you guys that I was suffering severe writer's block on this and had a semi-urgent breakthrough on my Mentalist/Criminal Minds crossover? (Good news, anyone reading: Jane and Lola told me who the killer is! Bad new… I think it was better when it was the agent)

Anyway, I'm sorry! Robert was being stubborn and Lola was cramped in her little corner of my mind, plotting devilish deeds of which I cannot speak. Mostly because I'd either be arrested or committed. Or both…

**PLEASE REVIEW! You guys have been awesome! I love hearing from you, threats, bribes and otherwise ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Five: You're Just Full of Surprises<span>_

* * *

><p>The ominous threat in Robert's voice carried a weight of almost certain doom. It felt so incredibly clichéd, in that sick, twisted Hollywood way, that they had started out their day with a long needed vacation and camping trip and ended it in the basement dungeon of a sexual sadist and complete psychopath. Just their luck, really, Derek thought.<p>

It seemed like they couldn't go anywhere or do anything without some crazy whack job coming out of the woodwork to ruin everything. And this guy, this guy was the craziest of the crazies. At least so far. And he hoped to God that they weren't simply progressing in insanity as time went on because if they were, the next guy would probably end up being some freakish combination of Freddy, Jigsaw and Jason… He shivered and tried to get the stupid pop culture horror movie thoughts out of him head as he watched Robert run his hand down his lover's chest in a grotesquely intimate way.

The younger man shivered and made a face at the touch, clearly repulsed and terrified, but trying to fight back the fear as best he could. _Keep it up, Pretty Boy, _he thought, _Don't let him see you're scared. _He swallowed roughly and had to shut his eyes for a moment, that scene from the woods still replaying in his mind over and over like some broken record. _God knows I am…_

"So tell me, Spencer," Robert leaned in close, his mouth against Reid's ear and Derek clinched his fists. He wanted more than anything in the world to rip that smug, slick smile off that bastard's face, but there was little to no chance of him getting free in order to do so. "What do you do for a living?"

Derek froze for a moment and he could see Reid do the same, the muscles in his strained shoulders tensing as he stiffened. Reid's tongue darted out of his mouth nervously and the older FBI agent held his breath. He was pretty sure that Robert could read deception as well as any cop. Hell, he was probably better at it than most cops. But he wasn't sure how he could react to hearing that Reid was an FBI agent. Or how he would react if Reid lied to him and he knew it.

Reid pressed his lips together and Morgan waited, feeling strangely like he was on the edge of cliff, about to plummet to his inevitable death and all he could do was watch himself fall, crashing into the rocks below.

"I'm an agent in the BAU," Reid finally answered, swallowing roughly. Robert tilted his head curiously, one hand still resting lightly on Reid's chest. His blue eyes sparkled with interest and Morgan realized that this was somehow important to Robert. He liked to know his victims, like to learn who they were, or at least who they had been before he'd taken, tortured and killed them. This was part of his routine, his M.O.

"The BAU?" he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. "What's that?"

Reid nodded, "Um… It stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit," Reid explained, his voice a bit steadier now. Morgan almost smiled for a moment; Reid had always been more comfortable in the world of facts and statistics. "It's a unit in the FBI that is devoted to understanding criminal behavior and being able to predict it and prevent it. We create psychological profiles on criminals based on how, when, where and why they commit a crime." He took a breath and started explaining when the BAU had been originally founded and what they had done then when Robert cut him off, that light still dancing in his eyes.

"So you're an FBI agent?" he asked simply, wetting his lips with a grin.

Reid decided he didn't like the look that was in Robert's eyes and that unnerving smile of his was making him desperate to squirm. Not to mention the hand still resting casually on his chest. As if it belonged there. It made him sick to his stomach. He nodded slowly, trying to remember to show as little fear as possible. "I am." He nodded.

"Interesting… I've never had a cop before either. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Reid shivered at the way Robert said that, his tone dripping with excitement and anticipation of what was to come. He sounded downright gleeful about what he was going to do to him and Reid knew that was never a good sign. UnSubs who showed regret, remorse or uncertainty were more likely to back out, or to be more easily talked down. This psycho clearly enjoyed hurting people and had been honing that craft for at least three years now on at least sixteen other people. And Reid wasn't even sure that his body count was accurate.

Three years was a long time and Robert struck him as the kind of man who couldn't go for very long without a new victim. He'd give him a month, max. He was too impatient, as evidenced by his quick and unplanned grab of him and Derek in the woods. Of course, he had apparently done enough planning to subdue both of them so maybe that theory wasn't correct. Still…

"How about your lover over there," he jerked his chin in Derek's direction and Reid heard Morgan hiss, but remembering the earlier warnings, remained silent this time. "How long have you to been fucking?"

Reid blinked, surprised by the bluntness of the question. He shifted as much as he could considering he was currently being supported by a chain around his wrists holding him up off the floor. His shoulders were already starting to ache and he wondered how much effort it would take to pull one of them out of place. He'd wager not much.

"Well?" Robert asked, his eyes narrowing slightly when he didn't get an immediate response.

_Definitely impatient… But also organized and at least above average intelligence. _Reid thought, _I haven't seen many serial killers this complex. There's got to be something else; something we don't have…_ He took a breath and wished he could see Derek behind him. He could practically feel the older man's tension as he was forced to watch on silently.

"Nine months," he told him, shifting his eyes down to the floor, his face heating. Of all the times for him to get embarrassed, this one seemed the most ridiculous. But he couldn't help it. He simply did not like giving out his personal information, especially something as personal as how long he and his boyfriend had been having sex.

"Nine months?" Robert whistled lightly. "Wow. Must be serious then. You got any kids? Are you married?"

Reid shook his head, "No… We're just… We're dating."

"Hm. How serious is it? Do you live together? Is it a real relationship or is it just about sex?"

Reid blinked, "I… We live together." He admitted. "It's very serious."

He knew the information could likely be used against him in some way, but Robert had already realized that they were close anyway. And Reid was certain that he didn't want to know what the punishment for lying would be. For now, being compliant was his best option. Really, his only option.

Robert grinned, "I thought so," he murmured. His hand slid back down Reid's chest slowly, fingers dragging against the fabric until he reached the end. He slowly began undoing the buttons, making a show of it for Derek as he looked over the younger man's shoulder and winked at his lover. He wondered why the young man was wearing a dress shirt on a camping trip, but didn't ask. He had more important questions. And besides, there were other things he was eager to get started.

As the last button slipped free, Reid shivered against the sudden cold feeling that swept over him. He didn't like other people looking at any part of his body; it made him extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

Shirt now hanging open, Robert pressed his hand against the bare skin of his chest and Reid felt the warmth radiating from him. The roughness of his palm suggested that he worked with his hands a lot. Maybe building things, fixing things. Which made sense; if he was as secluded as it seemed, he'd have to be able to fend for himself. Reid found himself wondering where he got his food.

"Your skin's so soft…" Robert whispered, his breath brushing against Reid's cheek as he leaned in close and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and moaning. Reid shivered at the disturbing moan and flinched when he felt something cold and sharp pressed against his shoulder.

"It's alright," Robert assured him, his gruff voice gentle in a very non-reassuring way. "I'm not gonna cut you, Spence." His blue eyes were twinkling. "I've just gotta get this shirt off of you."

He slid the blade up farther and Reid and Morgan winced as the sound of the fabric tearing filled the nearly silent room. Neither of them dared to speak, or even breathe too loudly. They were exactly sure what was about to happen, but knew that antagonizing him now would only make it worse.

Once his shirt was in tatters, Robert removed it and crumbled it into a ball, pausing for a moment to bring it to his face and inhale deeply one more time, that same disgusting moan slipping past his lips. Reid shivered, feeling exposed and vulnerable, and wished that he could see Derek, who was sitting behind him, fighting every nerve in his body not to verbally attack the sick son of a bitch.

Robert tossed the shirt near the stairs and turned back to face them, eyeing Reid thoughtfully. Smiling suddenly, he moved to the wall where the table stood and knelt down, pulling open a cabinet or drawer underneath it and they could hear him rustling around inside for a moment.

Reid really, really did not want to know what was inside. His entire body tensed when Robert stood, holding something dark in his hands. His eyes widened when he realized it was a whip. Robert stepped toward him, that eerie, excited grin on his face and he shuddered. He wanted to say something, anything, to protest, but knew it wouldn't do any good anyway. And he somehow couldn't get his voice working properly.

"Don't you dare!" Morgan suddenly couldn't hold it in any longer when he saw the whip in the man's hands. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late, Derek," Robert smiled in his direction. "I've already thought. And you can't do anything to stop me."

The older man swore and started tugging at the chain on his wrist angrily. "Ah, Derek," Robert cautioned, moving to stand behind Reid, caressing the leather whip almost lovingly between his fingers. "Do you want me to be angry and hurt your pretty little lover more?"

Morgan bit his lip and clamped his mouth shut, his eyes full of anger and fear as he watched.

"Spencer, did you know that whips don't really cause that much physical damage?"

Reid shuddered, but knew he was expected to answer. "Yes."

"But they cause a hell of a lot of pain, don't you think?" He asked, eyes shining as he pulled the whip back and swung it forward, the sound slicing through the air as it landed with a loud crack on the bare skin on Reid's back.

Reid jerked away from the pain, a screaming tearing itself from his lips. That one spot on his back was burning like fire and he heard Robert chuckle behind him. "And we're just getting started, Spencey…"

He grinned and swung again and again, the red whelps creating some sort of crisscross pattern on his back. A few of the marks were starting to bleed, but it wasn't serious. Reid bit down on the inside of his tongue to keep from screaming again as his body writhed and jerked in the chains, tears stinging in his eyes. He tasted blood after a while and he realized he'd bitten through his own lip, but he didn't care.

Sound seemed to be muffled as Robert brought blow after blow down onto his back. He thought he heard Derek protesting a few more times, but he couldn't be sure. His world, at that moment, consisted only of the pain and when Robert finally put the whip aside and moved around to face him, he hung limply from the chains. His aching shoulders were nearly numb by this point and he was sure there were nasty bruises on his wrists from the restraints, but he didn't care.

He took a deep breath and forced his tired, weary eyes to focus on the face of the man in front of him. Robert was grinning like a madman, eyes roaming the young man's body, openly molesting him with his stare. "How do you feel, Spencer? In pain?"

Reid didn't know why he said what he said, but something in his head seemed to have snapped and he couldn't take just sitting there, being complacent and cooperative any more like this was some game. "No," his voice was coated in sarcasm, something very rare for the young doctor. "I'm completely fine. Think you could hit me a few more times?" There was an edge in his voice as he shot back the answer and Robert's grin widened.

"Got some fight in you, don't ya?" he sounded elated. "By now most of the boys were begging for their lives." He tilted his head, studying Reid and then he moved back over to the table, kneeling down again and rummaging through his tools.

"I'll have to find something else to break you in…"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **I'm a sadist. It's official… Come to think of it, it's BEEN official.

So, hope the chapter was worth the wait guys, I'm so sorry! I'm having a sick amount of fun writing this one, really…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!

Don't forget to review!


	6. You Will Not Break Me

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of the great reviews! You guys are amazing and I love you! XD Also, I'm sorry that this took a few days to get this chapter posted, I've been busy with Mid-terms and –ugh- math.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Six: You. Will. Not. Break. Me<span>_

* * *

><p>Reid tried to shift his shoulders and relieve some of the pressure from his aching shoulders. He felt like they were just a moment away from snapping out of place and the burn in his back was a painful throb. He was sure he could feel hot blood trickling in some places and he really didn't want to know what his back looked like at the moment. Robert was kneeling beside the table, rummaging through the drawer. Reid was almost certain that he was deliberately making as much noise as he could.<p>

He licked his lips, the metallic taste of blood making him a bit sick, and craned his neck, trying to see Morgan behind him. He tensed when Robert stood up, a smile on his face. That smile of his was almost worse than the whip. Reid couldn't make out what was in his hands, he was holding it low, beneath the edge of the table and all he could see was that it was dark and cylindrical.

"So, Spencer, you're not in enough pain yet?" Robert asked, lifting a brow with that smirk on his face, his blue eyes dancing menacingly. "I'll have to change that, won't I?"

Reid's jaw was tight as he frowned at the man. He could feel blood trickling down his chin from where he'd bit into his lip, but he resisted licking it away again, his stomach still churning unsteadily. He wasn't sure if Robert expected him to reply or not, but at the moment he honestly didn't care. He didn't want to play a part in this man's twisted delusions and he wouldn't if he could help it.

Robert just grinned broadly, "I'm impressed, Spencer," he told him, a note of real awe in his voice as he moved around the table. "Really. The other boys were crying by now… You're tougher than you look."

Reid swallowed and remained silent, his eyes focused on the dark tool in Robert's hands. It was a couple of feet long with a switch at the end. Robert's finger was toying idly with the switch as he watched Reid's face. "Did you know that electric shock is one of the most painful methods of torture that can be controlled enough to cause minimal damage… If the torturer knows what they're doing at least,"

Robert's voice was low and excited as he approached Reid, flipping the switch on the device, emitting a surge of electricity that made Reid jump in spite of himself. Behind him, he could hear Morgan shifting, the chain around his wrist rattling. He could almost picture the angry look on his face. He made a noise of protest but Robert sent him a sharp look and he didn't say anything.

"I'm sure you know what a cattle prod is?" Robert asked, taking a step closer to him and zapping the cattle prod, barely and inch from his exposed chest. "Cows can be stubborn creatures," Robert mused, smiling twitching slightly as he watched Reid's apprehensive face. Reid flinched when he flipped the switch again, still not quite touching him with the prod.

"Sometimes they need a real jolt to get moving," Robert continued. "But it's not really much. Not enough to do any real damage… Just enough to make 'em move. Maybe a couple of jolts. You know how stubborn cattle can be."

Reid swallowed, pressed his lips together to stifle a whimper when Robert touched the tip of the prod to his stomach, smiling. He sucked in as much air as he could, trying to remove any contact between his skin and the cattle prod. "Not really…" Reid breathed, his eyes riveted to the prod. "I've never had to deal with cattle."

Robert chuckled, shaking his head. "You're going to be a challenge, aren't you?"

Reid narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, keeping his lips pressed together, bracing himself for the pain he was sure would start any second. Instead, Robert smiled and leaned close, keeping the prod pressed against Reid's abdomen, and pressed his lips roughly to Reid's, letting a low, guttural moan.

Reid shivered and jerked back, spitting and coughing as Robert leaned away, licking Reid's blood from his lips. "Mm," he moaned again, smiling brightly. "Your blood is sweet, Spencer."

Reid's stomach twisted and he grimaced, shaking his head. He'd almost rather be electrocuted than have Robert kiss him again. Just the image of his blood on Robert's lips left a hollow pit in his stomach.

"I'll have to make you bleed more," Robert mused, not smiling as he stepped back and flipped the switch on the cattle prod, the air stiffening with the electrical _zap_-ing as Reid's thin body convulsed and he screamed, his throat going raw after a moment before Robert pulled back and grinned.

Reid panted heavily, shaking his head to clear the dark spots that were threatening to gather there. It was almost like being underwater for a moment; his entire skull seemed to be buzzing with the aftershock of the jolt. When the buzzing cleared, he heard Morgan calling for him.

"Spencer! Spencer are you okay?" he sounded frantic, his voice strained. "Spencer!"

Reid swallowed roughly and coughed, "I'm fine," he rasped out, turning his eyes back to Robert, who was watching him curiously. He cocked his head to the side and looked over to Morgan, "Derek, what did I say about talking? You're really intent on making this harder for Spencer, aren't you?"

Morgan pressed his lips together, glaring at the man for a moment before looking back at Reid. All he could see of him was his back, red whelps crisscrossing in a hideous pattern, thin rivers of blood trickling down and pooling slightly in the small of his back. He wished he could see his face.

Robert looked thoughtful for a moment before turning and sitting the prod on the autopsy table before turning back to face Reid, carefully studying his eyes. "Still not breaking?" Robert arched his brow, pursing his lips curiously. He shrugged and stepped closer again, only a couple of inches between Spencer's hanging, limp body and his own. He placed his hands on the young man's hips and grinned broadly at the visible flinch.

Silently, he ran his fingers along the waist line and stopped when he reached the button, undoing it carefully, never once looking away from Reid's eyes. The young agent refused to look away, despite the horrible anxiety that was building up inside of him. His entire body was tense, muscles coiled and wishing desperately for an impossible escape. Robert's eyes sparkled as he tugged the zipper down and slowly slid Reid's pants down, yanking them down until they pooled around his ankles.

He turned away again and lifted the cattle prod. Reid stiffened, his voice shaking slightly, "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his fear at that moment. Robert just smiled, stepping closer with the prod.

"What does it look like?" he asked, eyes dancing as he pressed the prod against Reid's groin and flipped the switch.

The scream that escaped was horrible, echoing off the walls as Reid convulsed and twisted in the chains, fingers gripping the metal hook in the ceiling and trying in vain to get away from the pain. Robert held the prod there for almost thirty seconds before mercifully pulling it away.

Reid kept his eyes clinched tight, every part of his body shaking, muscles twitching from the electric current that had surged through his body. He could feel Robert standing close, his breath hot against his neck and he slowly cracked his eyes open, breathing heavily. Spots tinged his vision and he shuddered when Robert put a hand against his cheek gently.

"How do you feel now?" he asked, "Ready to cry yet?"

It took great effort, but Reid managed to lift his head and look Robert in the eye. He shook his head, "Not even close," he snarled. "You. Will. Not. Break. Me."

Robert grinned brightly and stepped back, "I can't tell you how happy that makes me, Spencer."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Well. That was horrific. I think I may have just given myself nightmares… Hope you guys enjoyed it!

And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go cry in my emo corner for Rossi. :'( I can't even begin to imagine being in his place right now; that was a horrible ending to tonight's episode.

Don't forget to review!


	7. You Have Beautiful Eyes

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **And now… chapter 7! *cheers faintly* Ehem. Anyway, sorry this chapter took a while. I had a slightly distracting surge of brilliance (or insanity, whatever you wanna call it) for another fic. Which leads me to this: Anyone who read my Hotch/Reid fic "**The Morning After**", I have good news. I AM going to do a sequel (titled "**All's Fair in Love and War**") that will be posted as soon as my current crossover is completed. If you're interested, I have a poll on my profile for anyone who wants to read the new fic and there's an excerpt and summary on my profile as well. Just thought I'd let you guys know.

Also, thanks so much for all of the reviews! You guys are fantastic and I loves you! :) Now, I'll shut up and let you get back to the actual story, k?

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Seven: You Have Beautiful Eyes<span>_

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan had been through a lot of things in his life. He'd been abused and beaten and shot at and almost blown up… he'd won fights and he'd lost fights. He could take pain without tears, mask fear with anger and he liked to believe that he wasn't afraid of anything. But he was wrong. No amount of pain in the world matched the helplessness that was nearly driving him mad at that moment as he was forced to watch while his lover was tortured and beaten.<p>

Reid's screams still echoed in his ears, his harsh breathing sent pangs of guilt to Morgan's chest and he wished it were him up there, chained to the ceiling and not Reid. He could take the pain; Reid shouldn't have to.

Though, he was proud of the younger man for holding onto what little strength he could. He'd seen Reid in a lot of tough situations and while he wasn't physically very imposing, Reid's mind was the one thing that no one could match. He was glad that he wasn't giving up, but he knew that sooner or later, he would break. There was only so much that a human being could be expected to withstand.

And worse than having to sit there and watch while Robert tortured his lover, worse than seeing the ugly, red whelps oozing blood down his back and hearing his piecing screams, was knowing exactly what Robert was building up to.

In the past few hours he'd seen horrible things that he'd never be able to unsee, but none of that could compare to the horrible anticipation of what he knew was coming. Reid could stay strong though a lot of things, maybe he could even stray strong through _that_, or at the very least pretend to, but Morgan wouldn't. He knew _that_ would send him over the edge. He couldn't allow _that_ to happen, he couldn't watch it happen.

Just the thought made his stomach roil uncomfortably and he had to fight back flashbacks as they threatened to assault his mind. He knew it was inevitable, there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening, and yet he wished that there was some way that he could.

But there wasn't and that was a horrible feeling. Knowing what was happening, watching it happening right in front of his eyes and not being able to do a damn thing about it. He was supposed to protect Reid, to keep him safe, and he couldn't even do something as simple as that.

Reid's panting breaths were ragged as Robert moved around to face him, well aware of Morgan's hard, angry eyes on him the entire time. The older agent refused to let him out of his sight, a fact that Robert noted with amusement. This was just as torturous for Derek as it was for his little Spencer. Maybe more. And he loved that. The look on Derek's face made not killing him earlier all the more worth it.

Though, of course, eventually, Derek would have to go. He couldn't afford to keep him around for too long. He was more a nuisance than anything, but as long as he continued to make this interesting, he'd let him live.

"So," Robert tilted his head, leaning against the table and crossing his arms casually, "How long do you think you can keep this up, Spencer?" He raised a brow questioningly, a smile flickering on his lips. It was already late, he would need to get some rest soon, but the first night was always the most important. His icy eyes sparkled at they scrutinized Spencer's tired, pale and sweaty face.

Reid mustered as much of a scowl as he could, his entire body protesting for release, for rest, for anything to make the pain at least more bearable, but he ignored it. "As long as it takes,"

"As long as it takes for what?" Robert asked, "For you to die? For me to get tired? You don't have much control in this situation, Spencer."

"And you love that, don't you?" Reid asked, frowning at the man, his hazel eyes still surprisingly alert despite how very exhausted he sounded.

"Love what?" Robert straightened up, idly picking at his pants, dirt falling to the floor as he wiped it away.

"The control," Reid said, "It makes you feel important, powerful. You enjoy knowing that you get to call all the shots and make all the decisions about what happens to me and when it happens."

Robert smiled, stepping closer and laying a hand flat against Reid's chest, sending a shiver down the young man's body. "You've got me all wrong, Spencer," he mused lightly, "I don't enjoy being in control. It's fun, true," he nodded absently, "Like playing God. But that's not what I enjoy at all."

Reid narrowed his eyes, "What is then?"

Robert's lips stretched wider across his face as he considered that question, "I can't really say for sure. Watching them all squirm, listening to them plead and bargain and beg for their lives. Hearing their screams for mercy and knowing it would never help." He hesitated, lifting his hand from Reid's chest to his face, brushing his hair back, his smile softening as he stared right into his eyes.

"I think it's the eyes…"

"The eyes?"

"Mhm," Robert traced Reid's jaw bone lightly, never turning his gaze away, delighted when Spencer shuddered and tried in vain to pull away from him. "The eyes are the windows to the soul, aren't they?" he asked. "I can look in your eyes and see your fear, your anger, your devastation. It's like you're screaming it at me, Spencer, begging me not to hurt you. You don't even have to say anything because it's all there. In your eyes."

Reid pressed his lips together and tried to move away, but there really wasn't anywhere to go. His shoulders had gone numb from hanging from the ceiling for so long and his entire body was screaming in pain as he hung there limply. He swallowed as Robert got closer, his face mere inches from his own, breath brushing against his face.

His breath smelled oddly of stale whiskey and peppermints. It was a nauseating combination to say the least.

"You have beautiful eyes," Robert smiled, his hand slipping down, burning a trail across Reid's cold, clammy skin until he reached the younger man's boxers and toyed with the elastic band.

Reid's breathing sped up and he swallowed rapidly a few more times, his heart banging painfully against his chest as Robert lifted his other hand and he flinched involuntarily, thinking his was going to hit him. Instead, he reached up and fiddled with the chain holding him and before he knew what had happened, there was a metallic click and he came crashing to the floor in a heap, groaning in pain.

"Spencer!" Morgan protested, a faint growl in his throat as he glared at Robert, "You could've kept him from falling!"

Robert chuckled, shaking his head as he watched the young agent struggled to sit up, muscles aching in protest against the movement.

"I could have," he nodded, glancing at the other man for a brief moment, "But he doesn't seem to enjoy having me touch him."

Morgan growled low in his throat and Robert just smirked, holding up a hand to stop him, "Before you say whatever it is you're thinking, Derek, considering this: do you _really _want to piss me off any more than you already have?"

He raised a brow and Morgan glowered at him, grumbling under his breath and remaining silent. It was probably the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. It was bad enough sitting there watching it, but not even being able to talk, to reassure him (no matter how insignificant the reassurance might be) was hell.

"Now," Robert turned his attention back to Reid with a smile, "I've got a lot more fun planned for us, Spencer." He knelt beside the younger man and gripped him tightly by his arm, hauling him up into and unsteady standing position.

Reid wobbled on his feet, still feeling dizzy and in pain. He hated to think that without Robert's painful grip on him, he probably would've toppled face first onto the ground again. He yanked his arm free and used the table to support himself until he could stand upright on his own.

Robert laughed, shaking his head, "You really are a stubborn little thing, aren't you?"

Reid sent him a venomous glare but didn't say anything, still trying to get the world tilted back the right way. Everything was spinning and he could see spots in his vision but he wasn't about to let that show. He stood as straight as he could and did his best to keep the pain from showing in his features.

Robert grinned, "Now, this next part should be a bit easier for you, all you've got to do is lay down."

Reid stiffened at those words and an unmistakable whimper passed his lips before he could stop it and he furiously clamped his mouth shut. Robert grinned, "Don't worry, Spencer, we won't get to _that _part for a little while. I like to build up the suspense,"

His eyes danced as he watched Reid both relax and tense at the same time. Spencer was truly one of the most fascinating creatures he'd ever met. "Just lay back on the table and we can start,"

Reid glanced back at the table. It was surprisingly clean looking, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be as far away from it as possible. The leather restraints alone were terrifying. He looked back at Robert and frowned, "You really expect me to climb on that thing?" he asked incredulously.

"If you don't, I could always shoot your lover over there. And this time I won't miss,"

Reid looked in Morgan's direction for the first time, his eyes wide with concern as he watched the older man. He was clearly having a hard time not talking, biting down hard on his lower lip to keep the words from escaping, but his expression was pretty clear. He didn't want Reid to do anything Robert said, no matter what he said he would do to him.

Reid's eyes darted between Robert and Morgan and back again, his insides feeling like they'd been tied into knots. In the end, there really wasn't any option. He pressed his lips together and looked at Morgan sadly, shaking his head in apology as he glanced back at Robert and scowled.

"Fine," he relented, climbing onto the table and taking a deep breath as he laid back. It was cold against his bare skin and he clenched his eyes shut as Robert laughed gently and buckled the padded restraints around his wrists and ankles; apparently he didn't want to leave bruises there.

"Don't worry, Spencer," Robert smiled, running his hand down the young man's leg, relishing the shudder it elicited, "This'll be fun."

_Fun for you, _Reid thought bitterly. He couldn't believe this was happening. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was still hoping that this was some sort of horrible nightmare. But it felt all too real.

He kept his eyes closed as Robert knelt to look in the drawer again and produced a small black case that he sat on the ground, flipping it open and studying the contents for a moment. Morgan strained to see what he was looking at, wishing he had a better vantage point as Robert selected something and stood.

Morgan swallowed heavily when he was what it was, fists clenching as the light reflected off the silver edge of the scalpel and Robert's ice blue eyes fell on him, a wicked smirk lighting his features as he placed the cold blade against Reid's cheek.

"Spencer, open your eyes for me," he whispered, leaning close, "I told you, I love the way fear shines in your eyes…"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: ***Clears throat* Is that another cliffhanger? Hm… *squints* Nope. I don't believe it is. Buuuuuut… just in case… *ducks for cover* You'll never find me in here! Mwahahahaha! XD

Anyway… I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Again, sorry it took so long to get posted. Also, because so many people are asking me, I'm not sure if the team will be involved or not. I'm pretty sure they will be, eventually, but not just yet. You guys have to remember, Morgan and Reid took a three day weekend and they weren't expected to have cell service anyway. So the team won't notice anything's wrong until they don't show up for work. Which means Robert's got three entire days with them before the team even thinks to look for them.

So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm having more fun than I should probably admit writing Robert. He's just fascinating to me ;)

And, remember, anyone who read "**The Morning After**" and is interested in the sequel, check out my profile page for the poll, summary and excerpt for "**All's Fair in Love and War**"!

Don't forget to review! XD


	8. Nothing Scares People Like the Devil

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **First, THANKS to all of the amazing reviewers, you guys are awesome and you know it ;) Second, FINE that was a "cliffhanger" but it doesn't matter because you guys still didn't find me, so there! XP and third, I find some of you to be incredibly disturbing in a way that makes me fear for my own safety. Seriously.

LOL, anyway, glad you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry I cut it off before anything could actually happen. I'll try not to do that again, alright?

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Eight: Nothing Scares People Away Like the Devil<span>_

* * *

><p>Reid felt the something cold and sharp press against his cheek and he instinctively clinched his eyes shut tighter, grimacing when he heard Robert's voice close to his ear, ordering him to open his eyes. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he really had no other options, so the young agent slowly cracked his eyes open and winced at the closeness of the other man.<p>

Robert was leaning over him, face inches away, pressing a small, sharp scalpel against his cheek gently. He could feel the sharp tip of the blade pressing into the skin just under his eyes, not enough to make him bleed, but enough to make him nervous.

Robert's face split into a wide grin, "That's better," he murmured, gently sliding the scalpel down Reid's face and neck until it rested right on his collar bone. He paused for a moment, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"You said you were some kind of criminal profiler," he mused. Reid eyes darted toward Morgan for a moment and he folded his lips together, nodding.

Robert tapped the blade gently against Reid's skin, "Do you profile serial killers?" he asked, raising a brow at the young man strapped to his table.

Reid swallowed and took a breath, "Yes."

Robert moved the scalpel and tapped the blunt end against his own lips, thinking for a moment. "So you can profile me?"

"Um…" Reid wasn't sure where this was going, but he didn't like the strange look in Robert's eyes as he studied him. "I could…"

"_Are_ you profiling me?" he asked, that smirk on his lips twitching slightly.

Morgan frowned, wondering what the heck he was playing at. Why would he care if Reid was profiling him or not? And why did he have to start asking those questions now? It infuriated him that Robert was treating this all like it was some game. To him, that's all this was. A game that he always won, no matter what.

Reid frowned at the man and thought for a moment before responding. "I am," he admitted, "So far, I don't really have much though. You're obviously a sexual sadist and you've admitted to killing at least sixteen people. You said you like to get to know your victims before you take them, so you're smart enough or charming enough to get close to people and find out what they're like. You probably stalk them for a long time too. Which is why this doesn't make any sense."

"This?" Robert raised a brow, still smiling down at Reid.

"This. Taking me… And Derek. It doesn't fit what appears to be your usual pattern at all. You didn't even know I existed until today. You broke pattern."

Robert grinned, "I did. Just for you, Spencer. The second I saw you I knew I had to have you… And I'm a little impatient,"

Reid frowned, "Still, it doesn't make any sense. Most serial killers wouldn't break pattern like that. It's risky. You've obviously avoided being caught for a long time. Maybe you've even avoided being detected at all. I'm fairly certain the FBI would've heard about a serial killer so close to Quantico who's killed sixteen people."

Robert grinned, "Not if they don't have any bodies they wouldn't."

"How do they not have bodies?" Morgan spoke from where he was sitting and Robert smiled, turning to face him with that smile still etched on his face.

"I'm not an idiot," he said, "Bodies mean evidence. And evidence means getting caught. I don't need my name in headlines or anything like some of those other second rate killers. I don't want to be caught. I don't give a damn what the cops think of me. As long as they don't have any bodies, they don't know anything's happening and I can keep doing what I want."

Reid frowned, "But what do you do with the bodies?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't really sure that he wanted to know, but the longer he could keep Robert talking, the longer he could delay him using that knife on him. And at the moment, that was all he really cared about.

"Depends…" Robert shrugged, "Sometimes, they're mangled up bad. But when they're not, I've got a place to keep 'em from prying eyes." He glanced back at Morgan and smiled, "There aren't a lot of hikers or campers out here. People think it's haunted because some kids used to come out here and hold séances or some crap."

Reid swallowed, "Séances?" he asked, brows knitting together.

Robert smiled, "Nothing scares people away like the Devil," he shrugged, his icy eyes falling back to the younger man and he sighed, "You're more interesting than any of the others, Spencer… I think I'll enjoy having you here."

He leaned over, scalpel held expertly between his fingers, and pressed the blade against his collar bone again, "You're skin is so soft…" he murmured, brushing his fingers against Reid's chest again and making him shiver.

Reid's heart was pounding in his chest and he took a breath, repeating over and over in his head not to show this man how scared he was. That would only encourage him more. Or piss him off, but at the moment, Reid would be happy to wipe that eerie grin off his face.

Robert studied him for a moment and then pressed the blade into the skin at Reid's collar bone with more force, his grin broadening as Reid grimaced, his eyes clenching shut. Blood oozed slowly out of the thin cut and Robert smiled, shaking his head at Reid's stubborn insistence to not scream.

"Open your eyes, Spencer," he ordered again, lifting the blade just enough to release most of the pressure, "I told you I want to see your eyes."

Reid growled low in his throat and took a breath, opening his eyes again and glaring at the man, not saying anything.

Robert chuckled, shaking his head and continuing what he was doing, cutting a pattern into his skin. Reid fought to keep his eyes open, but the pain, while not anywhere near as bad as the whip had been, was too much. He grunted and clenched his eyes shut, hands balling into tight fists in an effort not to cry out.

After a moment he heard a faint humming and realized that it was Robert, aimlessly humming a tune as he worked. It made Reid angry to think that he could so completely enjoy what he was doing.

Morgan could see the bright red slash of blood of his lover's chest, slowly moving down his thin torso. He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything, his eyes wide open. He couldn't look away, no matter how much he wanted too. His eyes were burning but he refused to admit that he was close to tears. He wanted to rip the stupid chain from around his wrist, take the scalpel and shove it into Robert's throat. Maybe that would wipe that damn grin from his face.

Finally, Robert leaned back and studied his handiwork with a smug grin, his eyes sliding to Reid's face. He let out a sigh and shook his head when he saw that the younger man had once against closed his eyes. Without a word, he swiftly backhanded the boy and grinned wider when he swore and his eyes shot open, hate burning in their hazel depths.

"Hey!" Morgan protested behind him, a snarl in his voice.

Robert's fists tightened but he ignored the other man, keeping his attention fixed solely on Spencer. "I told you to keep your eyes open,"

Reid grimaced, knowing there was probably a nasty bruise already beginning to form from the earlier hits he'd taken. He glared at the man and clenched his jaw, doing his best not to say anything to him that would set him off. He didn't want to know what happened when Robert _really _lost his temper.

Robert ignored his glare and turned his attention back to the design he'd carved into the young man's skin. Without warning, he gripped Reid's hair and yanked his head up so that he could see what he'd carved into him.

Reid's bleeding lips came apart slightly as he stared down at the bloody wound. Robert had carved a crude eye into his collar bone. The cuts were deeper than Reid had expected and there was a lot of blood dripping down his side. It was warm and sticky feeling against his skin, pooling beneath him on the cold table.

"Like it?" Robert grinned broadly at the look on the younger man's face and Reid forced himself to look away from the bloody wound, surprised eyes going to the man holding the blade. He swallowed roughly and licked his lips, not even registering the taste of blood on his tongue.

He wasn't sure how to respond for a moment, his stomach churning uncomfortably as he thought about the carving. "The pupil isn't proportional," he told him, keeping his voice as even as he could. "And there are only four eye lashes."

Robert smirked, flashing his teeth for a moment, "Well… that can easily be fixed, can't it?" he asked, eyes sparkling as he leaned down, cutting into Reid's skin again, adding more lashes to the eye that he'd carved into him.

Reid grunted and clenched his teeth again, but managed to keep his eyes open, not wanting to get hit again if he could avoid it.

Finished once again, Robert sat the scalpel aside, "There," he smiled proudly, "Does that suit your tastes, Spencer?"

Reid glared at him, his jaw tight, "You're sick, you know that?"

Robert chucked, placing a hand against Reid's face, tangling his fingers in his hair, "But you can't do a thing about it, can you?" He taunted, licking his lips and surging forward and pressing a forceful kiss to his lips.

Reid winced, keeping his lips pressed together tightly, unyielding. Robert just chucked and pulled back, Reid's blood shining on his mouth as he studied the young man and glanced back at Derek's angry face.

"This first night is always the most fun…" he mused, "But you're giving me a challenge, Spencer. I've never had to work so hard…" he sighed thoughtfully and then he moved with surprising speed, climbing up onto the table with Reid, straddling his hips, hands resting at the younger man's waist.

Reid gasped and his heart started thudding again, his chest painfully tight as he looked around wildly, wishing for anyway out of this. Any way at all. His eyes fell on Derek, who'd shifted and sat of his knees, eyes wide with unmasked fear.

Reid took a breath and mouthed the words, "I love you," to him, his eyes watering slightly. But he refused to cry. Robert gripped Reid's chin and forced him to face him, that wicked smile still in place.

"I'm sure you know the mechanics, Spencer," he said lightly, his free hand resting on Reid's stomach as he stared down into his wide eyes, "So this'll be easy enough for you. It doesn't have to hurt though… Be a good boy and I'll be gentle with you."

Reid swallowed back bile and glared at the man, whose face was so close to his he could smell that nauseating combination of whiskey and mints again. His eyes narrowed and without thinking he spit in Robert's face, "Go to Hell," he snarled.

Robert jerked back, growling as he wiped his face, fingers clenching around Reid's jaw tightly, his blue eyes ablaze as he glared down at him.

"Didn't you hear me before, Spencer? You're already in Hell… And this is just the beginning of your punishment."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **So… Uh… Hm… Does THIS count as a cliffhanger? Because… I… err… Hm…

*Clears throat* Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I had fun writing it ;) Don't ask me why, I just did. Let me know what you think!

And don't blame me for this cliffhanger, this one's all on Robert. He stopped talking to me and Lola couldn't even get him to budge. He's being stubborn as I don't know what. Threaten him not me. (Though, threatening him probably comes with some risk to life and limb…)

Don't forget to review!


	9. You're Mine Spencer

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **You guys are seriously amazing! XD I love you so much! Thanks for all of your great reviews! I appreciate all of your support ;) This chapter is kind of intense and I've been warning you guys from the very beginning that this is a dark fic. So please, remember, read at your own discretion. :3

Anyway, thanks so much! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Nine: You're Mine Spencer<span>_

* * *

><p><em>This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…<em> Morgan's thoughts were playing on loop in his mind as he watched Robert straddle Reid and grin down at him. His hands were all over the young agent and it made Morgan's stomach churn as he watched. He couldn't help but think of Carl Buford and all horrible nightmares and flashbacks that went along with the name. It was everything he could do not to vomit, but he couldn't look away.

The same way onlookers stared in horrified fascination at a train wreck or a car crash, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the table across the room from him. The look on Spencer's face was part of the reason he refused to look away… His jaw was set angrily and his eyes were narrowed, but he could see the fear and desperation that he was trying very hard not to reveal. And he couldn't look away, because that was like abandoning him and there was no way he was going to do that to Spencer.

Robert's rough fingers on his chest made Reid feel sick as he stared into his blue eyes and did his best to maintain his composure. His fists were clenched tight and he kept hoping, somewhere in the back of his mind, that someone, anyone, would come and save him before this got any farther.

The physical pain he could deal with. That was only messages sent from his nerves to his brain. Pain was all in his mind and he'd had more than his fair share of pain. He could shove the throbs and aches to the back of his mind and still focus on trying to develop a more detailed profile of Robert. He could push the fear down as far as it would go and pretend to be brave when inside he was screaming and crying and begging to be rescued.

"If you relax, you might even enjoy yourself, Spencer…" Robert teased, his grin stretching from ear to ear as he slowly slid off the table and knelt to search through the drawer. Reid's entire body was tense, his muscles coiled tightly in anticipation and there was nothing he could do that would make him 'relax'.

His jaw tightened and he scowled, "That's not going to happen,"

Robert chuckled, shaking his head, "You'd be so surprised, Spencer," he said, straightening up with a bright grin on his face as he studied the younger man. In his hands he was holding a small bottle of lubrication and Reid winced, turning his face away and trying to control his breathing. He was sure that he was on the verge of throwing up when Robert leaned over him and placed a hand on his neck, lightly caressing his skin mockingly.

"They all say that, but in the end, they all do."

Reid jerked suddenly when he felt something cold pressing against his hip and looked around to see Robert holding the scalpel, still wet with his blood, cutting through the fabric of his boxers.

"Don't…" the word left his mouth before his could stop it, quavering and breaking off slightly as he clenched his eyes close. He heard Derek make a noise, but a sharp look from Robert silenced him. Reid couldn't help but wonder how much longer that silence would last. If he knew Derek, it wouldn't be long before he exploded.

Robert just smiled as he dragged the blade down, tearing the fabric easily and reaching around to yank the destroyed boxers completely away. Reid's eye stayed closed and he shivered, feeling twice as sick as he had before. He could _feel _the heavy weight of Robert's stare and even without looking he knew that Morgan was desperately close to hyperventilating. He briefly wondered why he wasn't having a panic attack, but didn't bother to think too long. His entire body was tense and numb and he tried to do what he'd done back in the woods and just pretend that he was somewhere else where this _wasn't _happening, but it wasn't very effective when Robert's rough, callused hands rested on his thighs and slowly drifted up.

The young agent was shaking beneath his hands and Robert grinned as he watched his face, eyes screwed tight, jaw locked. He looked terrified. He was beautiful… His fingers drifted closer to his groin and Spencer's shaking only increased, his voice warbling slightly as he spoke again, "Please… don't…" He bit down hard on his bloody lip to keep from saying anything else and Robert had to admit, he was impressed.

Spencer was doing a far better job controlling his emotions and keeping his fear contained than any of the other boys ever had. It was going to be a challenge to break him, but Robert loved a challenge.

Licking his lips, his hand suddenly surged forward and he gripped Spencer's length tightly, grinning when Spencer's breathing picked up and his eyes shot open. And from behind him, Morgan couldn't just stay silent anymore.

"Don't touch him!" he hated the way his voice cracked, but he ignored it and stared in horror at the sight before him. "You fucking bastard! Don't you dare touch him!"

Robert chucked and shook his head, keeping his gaze on Spencer, locking eyes with him. "And what are you going to do to stop me? Because from where I'm standing, you're completely helpless, Derek. And Spencer is mine," he tightened his grip and Reid grimaced, biting back a whimper and glaring up at him.

"And I will do whatever I want with what's mine."

Reid glared at him, "I'm not _yours_," he hissed, "I don't belong to anyone. I'm a human being,"

Robert's eyes sparkled and he removed his hand, a smirk twisting on his face as he shook his head, "No, Spencer, you're _mine_. The second you walked down those steps, you became my property. And not one of my boys has ever left this room alive,"

Reid tried not to think about the odds of him and Derek surviving this nightmare and shook his head, "I do not belong to you," he ground through his teeth. "Do whatever you want, nothing will ever change that fact."

Robert shook his head, "Spencer, I intend to do whatever I want."

Reid stayed silent, keeping his jaw tight and trying very hard to forget where he was. He hated his eidetic memory in situations like this. No matter how hard he tried, he could recall everything bad that had ever happened to him perfect detail, as if it had just happened. And this was one memory he did not want to have.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Morgan when Robert began to undress himself, but he couldn't look at him. He would completely lose his grip on his emotions if he looked at the other man and he couldn't afford that.

Morgan's mind was racing as he watched Robert grip Spencer's ankles and unbuckle the restraints, warning him not to fight or he'd shoot Derek. Most of his words sounded muffled, Morgan could hardly understand any of it, he was so busy trying to think of all the times he'd been alone with Carl, of all the things Carl had done to him. He felt dizzy and sick and the world around him was a little fuzzy and after a moment he realized that he was crying and he hated himself for that, but he couldn't manage to stop the angry, horrified tears anyway and they just slowly made their way down his face.

Reid's chest tightened when Robert lifted his legs and forced them apart, that malicious smile still playing on his face. He knew this was going to hurt, but every muscle in his body was so rigidly tight he almost couldn't breathe. His mind was screaming at him to do something to make this end before it began, but there was nothing he could say that would make Robert stop and anything he tried to do would be pointless and probably end up getting Derek hurt.

He gasped and bit down hard on the inside of his cheek when he felt Robert's finger, slick with the lubrication he'd pulled out earlier, pressing against his entrance. He couldn't stop a whimper from escaping, his eyes clamping shut.

"Shh, Spencer, you really need to relax," Robert sighed, pushing his finger in farther, watching the pain and fear flicker across his face in amusement. "You're too tense,"

Reid was near hyperventilating now, he couldn't even seem to string together one conscious thought, everything was jumbled and tangled as he thought of something to say, something to spit back in the man's face to prove that he wasn't broken. But he couldn't. He gasped and jerked when Robert's finger started to slowly move inside of him; instinctively he tried to kick him and bucked his hips in a vain attempt to get him to stop.

Morgan took a shaky breath, "Stop," his voice cracked and he swallowed roughly, "Damn it, don't do this to him, you sick bastard! He doesn't deserve this!"

Robert raised a brow and turned to look at Morgan, shaking his head, "Derek, really, you're only going to make this worse for him. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for you to get your hands off of him," Morgan growled.

Robert pursed his lips and suddenly yanked his finger out of the young man, shifting his position and moving closer to Reid, resting his legs on his shoulders. Morgan's throat tightened, "Don't…" his voice was quieter, his eyes wide, "Don't do this, Robert. You don't have to do this to him."

Robert smiled, "But Derek, look at him," he said, reaching down and placing a hand on Reid's face. The younger man jerked back and tried to bite him but Robert quickly pulled back, smirking down at him.

"He's just so… perfect," Robert sighed. "I have to."

Reid was shaking, his breath coming in gasps, when he felt Robert forcing his way inside of him. He held his breath for a moment, screwing his eyes up and trying not to scream as he pushed his way in. It hurt. God it hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was more than just the physical pain; he felt like Robert was tearing away a part of who he was.

Tears burned his eyes and slipped down his face slowly as Robert pushed all the way in and groaned loudly, hands tight on Reid's hips, creating bruises in the shape of his fingers. He was only still for a moment before pulling out and shoving his way back in, his thrusts quick and painful.

"S-Stop!" Reid didn't even hear himself scream as Robert continued his brutal attack. He kept his eyes closed, his finger nails biting into the palms of his hands. "Please, please, stop!" He was nearly sobbing and Robert just laughed, shaking his head.

"I told you," he grunted between thrusts, sweat beading on his body as he panted, "You're mine, Spencer."

Morgan couldn't take this. He was sick, he was angry, his wrist was raw from trying to break the cuff on it and Reid's screams were filling his ears. He hated it. And what was worse, he was having a difficult time discerning the difference from Reid's pleas with pleas of his own in flashbacks…

Bile was rising up in his throat and he tried to swallow it back down but he couldn't and he felt it burning the back of his throat as the world around him spun fuzzily and before he knew it, he was doubled over, vomiting.

"Get out of me," Reid's voice was harder then, his jaw tight. He was fighting hard to regain that emotional façade he'd had before. It wasn't easy, but he was trying. "Stop…"

Robert ignored him and Derek, who was screaming in the background, his thrusts becoming impossibly faster. Reid's body was jerking under Robert's rough thrusts. He was trying to keep the sobs from bubbling out of his throat but they just kept escaping.

Reid felt the man above him tense, thrusting deep and letting out a shuddering breath, a low moan slipping past his lips as he came, pumping in and out slowly a few more times. He shuddered as he felt the man come inside of him and barely repressed the urge to vomit as Robert slowly pulled out of him.

He was breathing heavily, tears on his face, eyes closed, when Robert leaned close to his face and smile, taking his head in his hands and kissing him roughly, his tongue probing his mouth. Reid gagged and tried to break free but it was over quickly and Robert slid off the table, grinning widely at the young man.

"I am definitely going to enjoy having you here, Spencer…" he informed him, lighting running his fingers up Reid's thigh.

Reid shuddered and pressed his lips together, "Don't touch me,"

Robert chucked, moving to unbuckle the restraints on Reid's hands, "A little late for that, isn't it?" he asked, raising a brow and smirking at him as he undid the restraints.

Reid ignored him, lifting his hands up to study his wrists. There were bruised and chaffed from where he'd been hanging from the ceiling, but that was really the least of his worries.

He wasn't sure if he could stand up, let alone walk, and he was a bit scared of sitting up. He didn't have to wonder too long though because Robert leaned forward and lifted him, one hand under his knees, one under his back.

"Don't –"

"Spencer, you might as well just accept that I'm going to do things how I want," Robert shook his head and carried Reid to the bed, dropping him onto it and picking up the cuffs he tossed there earlier, throwing them across to the table and grabbing one of Reid's hands to chain to the other restraint on the bed.

He sighed, "If Derek wasn't here, I could use them both…" he shook his head and glared at Derek, but was somewhat pleased when the other man glared right back with more hate in his eyes than he had ever seen.

He smiled, noticing the vomit on the floor, "Looks like your lover boy has a weak stomach, Spencey," Robert taunted, eyes dancing.

"Shut up," Reid's voice was rough and raspy but he managed to glare at the man with hateful eyes and Robert just smiled.

"Unfortunately, it's late… So, good night," he sighed as he gathered his clothes from beside the table, "You'll want to get some sleep, Spencer… We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Reid shivered at those words as Robert climbed the stairs and shut the door, finally leaving them alone.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Err… Ok… The good news is… I've got the next chapter pretty well planned out, so hopefully it'll be up sooner. The bad news is… I'm completely and totally insane.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know updating once a week (sometimes two!) is a lot slower than I usually post, but damn it, college hates me. And the worst part is I actually have class tomorrow…

But anyway, I'm going to GA for a few days Thursday, so I'm going to try and post chapter 10 before then. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know!

Don't forget to review!


	10. Good Night

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Whoa. Over 200 reviews and you guys are just amazing! I heart you so much! Thanks for all of the reviews/alerts adds/favorites adds. You guys are awesome! XD

Also, the death threats… they amuse me. Especially the ones against Robert ;D Keep 'em coming guys! And be as violent and creative as you want!

And I am so sorry for the wait! I was in Georgia for Thanksgiving, visiting family and didn't get a chance to write at all and had no internet anyway… So… My humblest apologies! I tried to get this ready before I left, but I just couldn't.

Now, onto chapter ten! Woot! I believe this chapter will be a bit calmer than the last one… And also, we are finally entering the second day. It took me 9 freaking chapters to write a whole day. About 7 of those were torture… *shakes head worriedly* How in the world am I still walking around free? O.o

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Ten: Good Night<span>_

* * *

><p>Reid brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his free arm around his torso. He was shivering, but Morgan doubted that it was from the cold. He hesitated to reach out, knowing very well that Spencer wouldn't want to be touched.<p>

"Spencer?" he asked quietly. He could still taste vomit in the back of his throat and every nerve in his body was screaming to wrap his arms around Reid and just sheild him from the pain even though he knew that was impossible. "Reid?"

Reid was staring straight ahead, not looking at Derek, refusing to even glance in his direction. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice small and quiet.

"Sorry?" Morgan frowned, "What for?"

Reid's voice shook and Morgan saw tears slipping down his cheeks, "That you had to w-watch that," he said, "I know that was hard for you…"

"Spencer!" Morgan sat up straighter, lifting himself up as much as he could on his knees. He slowly reached out and touched Reid's cheek, something tearing inside of him when the young man cringed, and gently turned him to face him.

"Don't start that," he shook his head, "This… this is not your fault. I… If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I didn't protect you and I promised I would."

Reid actually laughed, thought it was bitter and hard. He shook his head, "I'm a grown man, I should be able to protect myself without having to rely on my boyfriend." He pressed his lips together and swallowed roughly, tears glittering in his eyes.

Morgan watched sadly, wishing there was something he could do to erase what had just happened, but knowing that there was nothing.

"Derek … he's going to do it again…" Reid whispered, looking away again. "I don't know if I can handle this…"

"Don't talk like that," Morgan shook his head, his voice shaking, "I know what you're going through, but you're stronger than you're giving yourself credit for; you've held on this long –"

"It's only been a few hours!" Reid burst out, tears falling freely now, "How are we supposed to survive more than a few days, Derek? He's going to kill you sooner or later and then I'll be here alone until he decides to kill me too…"

"Not if we get out before he can," Morgan said, "We're FBI agents, Reid. Trained Profilers. We don't have much, but at least we can profile this guy. Figure out what makes him tick… maybe find a way out here. The team'll notice we're missing eventually…"

Reid pressed his lips together, "Gideon always said our best weapon was the profile…"

Morgan nodded, smiling faintly, "Exactly. Just stay with me, Baby Boy… We'll get out of this…"

Reid nodded, licking his lips and tightening his arm around his chest, "When we do… I think you owe me more than a Star Trek convention…"

Morgan grinned, laughing despite the horrible circumstances. He reached up and grabbed the young man's hand, squeezing tightly, "Alright, fine… Star Trek _and _Comic-Con…"

Reid rolled his eyes, but squeezed his lover's fingers and took a breath, "Deal… Now what do we have on Robert?"

**~/.\~**

Robert was still smiling to himself as he locked the door to his basement prison and made his way into the kitchen. He could hear thunder rolling outside and sheets of rain were pouring off the roof. He was lucky he'd gotten them when he had, if he'd been just a few hours off, he'd have been trapped in this hell of storm.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and yawned, shaking his head. It was nearly two in the morning, but he honestly didn't feel tired. He was humming with energy and wished he was still downstairs with Spencer. But he knew himself well enough to know when to quit… Otherwise, Spencer would've been hurt too badly to live very long and he'd done harm to himself on a few occasions by overdoing it.

Of course, that was years ago. He'd learned and honed his skills since the beginning and he was far more efficient than he'd been before. It took a lot of practice and trial and error, but he'd eventually managed to cause as much physical and psychological damage as possible and still have most of the boys last up to a month before they died. He rarely intentionally killed them at all… They just happened to reach their breaking point and their bodies shut down for one reason or another… Shock, heart failure, blood loss, infection… He'd only purposefully killed two of them and one had been his first.

Sighing, Robert made his way to his living room and threw himself on the tiny sofa. This place had been his father's before he'd moved in… He had lost count of the years he'd been isolated out here. The only time he ever came out was to find a new boy and there were usually months between one boy and the next. It amazed him how unsuspecting most of them were, how naïve and stupid. But then, that was part of the reason he liked them younger. They were so much more trusting when they were young than when they'd had a chance to really live and understand that not everyone is their friend.

After a while, he decided he'd better get some sleep… He wanted to be well rested for the morning's fun. Standing he made his way to the bedroom in the back and flipped on the light, breathing deeply as he made his way to the large silver cabinet on the far end of the room and opened the door with a small key.

A smile stretched across his face as he stared at the contents and he looked almost peaceful, "Good night…" he whispered, shutting the door and locking it again before falling onto his bed and drifting into a sleep filled with images of violence and torture, a faint smile twitching his lips.

**~/.\~**

Morgan wasn't sure how long he and Reid spent going over whatever they had gathered about Robert, but all they really had was what Robert had told them. He was a sexual sadist who took young men and tortured and raped them. They had no idea how long he kept them alive, what exactly he did with the bodies… hell, they didn't even know who his first victim was. They decided that they had to get Robert to talk… Just knowing more about the first victim would tell them a lot about Robert as a killer.

It had to be in the early morning hours, Morgan decided as he glanced at the young agent on the bed. His legs were drawn up to his chest, free arm wrapped loosely around his knees. His head was resting on his legs and he was sleeping. Morgan reached out and gently rubbed his hand, sighing heavily.

Morgan knew exactly what kind of dreams Spencer could have after what had happened, but he seemed fine now and Morgan didn't have the heart to wake him up. He looked exhausted and sleep was the one way that he could really escape from this nightmare.

He glanced toward the stairs and pressed his lips together. They had to get out of this before things got worse. He wasn't sure that he'd be able to watch Reid being tortured again, especially not the rape. He'd already vomited everything he'd eaten earlier. All that was left was stomach acid. He could smell the rancid of his vomit and had to work to avoid looking at it.

He sighed, "Don't worry, Pretty Boy," he whispered, squeezing his fingers gently, "I'll get us out of here…"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **I know, I know… Not much happened this chapter. But I did promise a calmer chapter. Next chapter will be a bit more… tense. I'm not 100% sure exactly HOW tense, but be prepared for some more torture, k?

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Don't forget to review!

And also… Today is the last day to vote for the CCOAC Profiler's Choice Awards! Don't forget to fill out your ballots!


	11. Kiss Me, Spencer

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of the great reviews guys! :D I love you so much! And now I'm betting you're all ready to get back to some torture and whumpage? (And if that's just me… pretend I said nothing…)

Sorry for taking so long to update; my mom took my laptop and I had to handwrite the beginning and then wait until everyone was finally gone to get on and type it all up. I've had to use my cellphone for the past few days and that thing is just not made for web-browsing.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! :3

Please review!

* * *

><p><em><span>Ch. 11: Kiss me, Spencer<span>_

* * *

><p>Spencer woke up cold and stiff, every part of his body was aching and throbbing. His back was on fire and looking around the room he felt some small part of him break inside. Taking a deep breath and pulling himself together, he reached out and gently shook the sleeping man on the floor.<p>

"Derek…" his voice was raspy and dry and he realized how thirsty he was. He wasn't sure when he'd last eaten or had something to drink, but it had been a while.

Morgan blinked himself awake, glancing up at Reid and trying to force a smile, "Morning, Sunshine… Or maybe afternoon… Or night,"

Reid smiled back, incredibly grateful that he wasn't trapped in this basement alone. "I'm fairly certain it's morning. Robert was down here around six and a half hours and it took us almost an hour to get here from the campsite… He left around two in the morning… and I don't think we slept more than a few hours,"

Morgan nodded slowly, his eyes going toward the stairs. If it was still morning, Robert would probably be down again. He looked back at Reid, who was shivering slightly, holding his legs close to his body.

"You alright?" he asked gently, looking him up and down.

Reid nodded, "I'm fine… Cold and hungry, but I'll live," he said, pressing his lips together and looking toward the stairs. He looked back at Morgan quickly.

"Do you think he'll be back down soon?" he asked, trying to hide the way his voice shook.

Morgan wanted to lie and say no, he didn't think Robert would be coming back down the stairs anytime soon but Reid always knew when he was lying to him and lying wouldn't really do them any good in this situation anyway.

"Probably," Morgan sighed heavily, "The only reason he left last night was because it was late… He was probably tired."

Reid nodded, tightening his grip on his legs, "He wore himself out," he whispered, swallowing heavily and grimacing at the thought as it flitted across his mind. Morgan eyed him sadly and fought against a wave of nausea swept over him as he had the same thought.

"We'll get out of this," he said, wishing he could believe those words himself. From where he was sitting, things look bleak. They'd need a miracle to get out of this… A miracle or for the team to realize that something was wrong quickly.

Both men snapped their gazes back toward the stairs when they heard the lock clicking and then heavy footsteps clomped down the steps, echoing slightly in the enclosed space.

"Good morning," Robert was grinning broadly, blue eyes sparkling intensely as he entered. He seemed almost gleeful as he turned toward them and laid a plate down in front of Reid.

Reid stared at it for a long moment, slightly confused. It was a plate with eggs and thick strips of bacon laid out almost neatly. And as much as he wanted to eat, he was definitely suspicious.

"You might want to eat, Spencer," Robert said, leaning up against the table and watching him with keen eyes, "Keep your strength up."

Reid's stomach twisted at the words and he looked up at Robert, his eyes narrowed. He bit back an angry retort and frowned, "What about Derek?"

Robert made a face, his eyes going to Morgan after a moment, studying the other agent with disdain. "What about him? I don't care if he starves to death," he shrugged, "Less annoyance for me."

"But I care," Reid said, "He needs food."

"Too bad, he's not getting any," Robert snapped, "Now eat, Spencer, or I'll force it down your throat."

Reid raised a brow, wondering why he even cared that he ate at all if in the end he was just going to kill him anyway. "I won't eat unless you give him something too,"

Robert growled and stepped forward, fists tight. "Eat it, Spencer. Now,"

"No," Reid shook his head stubbornly, glaring at the man. No matter how hungry he was, he wasn't going to eat until Derek had something to eat too. He wasn't going to watch while he starved.

"Spencer, just eat," Morgan said quietly, "I'll be fine."

"No you won't," Reid didn't look back at him, keeping his gaze focused on Robert. "He needs to eat," he said.

Robert glared at him and turned around, kneeling and unlocking the drawer under the table again, pulling out his gun. "Not if he's dead," he threatened, training the gun on Derek and locking eyes with Reid again.

Reid swallowed and pressed his lips together tightly. Arguing wasn't working… As much as it pained him, he'd have to try a different tactic if he wanted Derek to get anything to eat. "Don't," he didn't try to hide the way his voice shook this time, instead letting Robert hear his desperation. "Please,"

He was only half acting. Morgan's life was in serious danger and if he didn't think of something fast, it was all over. Robert hesitated, studying the young man curiously, a thoughtful smile spreading across his lips.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" he asked, smirking at the young man evilly.

Reid took a deep breath and closed his eyes, glancing toward Morgan briefly and then back at Robert, "Please… I'll do anything, just don't hurt him…"

Robert's eyes lit up like they had the night before and he smiled, "Anything?" he asked curiously.

Reid could feel Morgan's eyes boring in him, telling him to just drop it and forget about it all. He nodded, "Anything. As long as you give him something to eat,"

Slowly, Robert lowered the gun and stared at Reid, "Alright, fine," his lips twitched slightly, "All I want is your cooperation…"

Reid blinked, licking his lips, "My cooperation?" he asked, his voice unsteady as he stared at his captor.

Robert nodded, "For the rest of the day, you do everything I ask without question. It's that simple. You do that, and I'll give your boyfriend something to eat,"

"Spencer…" Morgan's voice was shaking slightly and Reid was careful not to look back at him. He didn't want to see the look on his face at the moment. "You don't have to do this, I'm fine. Just say no."

Reid swallowed roughly, "Fine. But Derek eats first," he said, ignoring the quiet swear that escaped Morgan's lips as Robert grinned and slipped the gun back into the drawer.

"I'll be right back," he said, hurrying up the steps and slamming the door at the top shut behind him.

"Reid!" Morgan hissed as soon as Robert was gone, "I don't want you to do this. You don't have to, I'll be fine."

"No you won't," Reid finally turned to look at him again and shook his head, "Derek, he's going to kill you eventually and the longer I can prevent that, the better our chances are."

Morgan sighed, "I'd rather die than have you do this for me, Spencer. You've already been through enough –"

"Exactly!" Reid said, his eyes wide, "It can't get much worse and he's going to do it whether I fight back or not. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do this to protect you,"

Morgan swallowed and looked away, "I don't like this…"

"Neither do I…" Reid admitted softly, "But… Maybe this is a good thing. Fighting him isn't doing me any good anyway, it's just making me even more exhausted. Maybe I can get him to talk; he might reveal something that could help us get out of here, Derek."

Morgan hated to admit that Reid was right. He hated thinking that Reid was having to defend himself. He felt so useless, sitting on the floor, unable to do anything other than plead with Robert and insult and shout empty threats. There had to be something else that he could do, but he couldn't think of a damn thing.

Robert was back down the stairs in no time, holding a similar plate to the one he'd given Reid moment ago. "Here," he didn't even look at Morgan when he gave him the plate and he stepped back quickly, turning his attention back to Reid and smiling at him, "Now both of you eat… I want to show you something Spencer."

Reid didn't like the sound of that, but he could hear his stomach begging for something to eat and he couldn't ignore it any longer. He glanced toward Derek and took a breath and started eating as slowly as possible. Whatever it was that Robert wanted to show him, Reid was pretty sure he wouldn't want to see.

The second he was done Robert snatched the plate away and was back up the stairs, this time leaving the door open. Reid looked down at Morgan and hugged his legs up to his chest again, absently rubbing at the wrist still bound to the bed.

"If he tells you to do something you can't, don't," Morgan said quietly, "Just don't, Reid. Not for me."

Reid shook his head, "He'll do whatever he wants anyway, Derek. And I told you, I'll do whatever I can to keep you alive," He fell silent as Robert made his way back down to the basement, still leaving the door open behind him.

He leaned over Reid and began fiddling with the lock on the cuff until it fell free and he stepped back. "C'mon, Spencer," he gripped Reid's arm and dragged him off the bed, "I want you to see this…"

"Wait," Reid tugged his arm free and self-consciously hugged himself, "Can't I have something to wear?"

Robert eyed his naked body up and down and shook his head, grabbing his arm again, "No, I like you this way,"

Reid's stomach was in knots when Robert tugged him toward the stairs. He sent a wide eyed glanced over his should to Derek.

The older man looked terrified as he watched his lover being dragged up the stairs. He winced as the door was shut behind them and he was left alone in the basement, hoping he wouldn't hear Reid's screams anytime soon.

**~/.\~**

Reid was silent as Robert pulled him through the kitchen. He had been more focused on getting Morgan somewhere to rest the night before to really look around and now he was doing his best to memorize the layout of the cabin.

After passing through the kitchen they entered a large living room and the front door was on the far end of the room. Freedom was so close… But Reid knew that even if he managed to make out the door before Robert could catch him, there was no way that he'd be able to outrun the man.

Robert dragged him down a narrow hall past an open door that revealed a small bathroom and all the way to the end of the hall. There were two doors there, one standing open to reveal a large bedroom and the other firmly shut.

"What's in there?" Reid asked quietly, glancing at Robert curiously.

Robert frowned and tugged Reid's arm roughly, dragging him into the bedroom, "Nothing," he snapped, shutting the bedroom door behind them and pushing Reid down on the bed. Reid's stomach did flip-flops as he landed and he was quick to pull his legs up again, watching Robert carefully as the man made his way to a large cabinet across from the bed and unlocking it.

"I usually don't let any of the boys see this until later… But you're just special, Spencer," Robert smiled brightly and Reid watching in apprehension as he pulled the doors open. Whatever was in that cabinet, Robert looked eerily peaceful and content standing there.

He threw the doors open wide and stepped back, that wide, peaceful grin on his face and turned to Reid.

Reid felt his stomach drop as he stared inside, his hand shakily covering his mouth as he fought to remember that he had seen worse before. This was only frightening and sickening because he realized that it could be him…

Inside the cabinet were several shelves filled with small glass jars, sealed and labeled carefully. Inside the jars were human eyes. Reid counted quickly and bit his lip. Seventeen jars meant seventeen victims. There had been seventeen bodies attached to those eyes at some point and all of them had ended their lives here, trapped with Robert. Reid didn't want to imagine how awful that was, but after spending the night here, he found it all too easy.

Robert was still smiling, though Reid noticed it was a sad sort of smile now, "I love their eyes…" he said quietly. Reid suddenly remembered the night before, how Robert had forced him to open his eyes… He shuddered.

"This is what I keep of them after… they die." He reached out and touched on of the last jars, "My precious little boys."

The young profiler took a breath, slightly confused and feeling sick to his stomach. "W-Why are their seventeen?" he asked quietly.

Robert whirled around, frowning, "What?"

Reid bit his lip and took a breath. He had to get Robert talking about _something_ the more they knew, the better. "Last night you said I was number seventeen," he explained.

"You are," Robert said, turning back to the jars again, "My seventeenth boy…"

"But… there are seventeen jars," Reid said, "Wouldn't that make me eighteen?"

Robert frowned, his eyes darkening. He reached up and touched the first jar, shaking his head. "No, it makes you seventeen," he said, letting his fingers glide down the jars, an oddly mournful look in his eyes.

"If you're good, maybe I'll show you the graves tomorrow…"

Reid felt his throat tighten, "The graves?"

Robert just nodded and Reid took a breath. Maybe there was still something human inside of Robert after all. He seemed weirdly sad looking at the remains of his former victims. "I-Is that what you're going to do to me when you kill me?" he asked carefully, motioning to the eyes.

Robert frowned, shaking his head and moving away from the jars to sit beside Reid on the bed. Reid tensed and pressed his lips together tightly, happy at least that Robert wasn't touching him yet.

"I'm not going to kill you… I never meant for any of them to die… Well, at least not most of them,"

Reid blinked, "But… you're a serial killer,"

"Technically, I suppose," Robert shrugged, "But I never wanted to kill them, they all died… Jason Tyler…" he pointed to one of the jars and sighed, "He lasted the longest. An entire month and a half." He smiled and Reid felt sick. A month and a half in this nightmare?

"But, if you're not going to kill me… what about Derek?"

Robert scowled, "Derek I'm going to kill," he said matter-of-factly. "He's only here because of you and trust me, Spencer, he doesn't have long left."

Reid took a breath, "Please… Don't. Just let him go if you don't want him here. Don't kill him,"

Robert shook his head, standing and closing the doors on his cabinet of horror, "He's been here, Spencer. And don't tell me he won't come back looking for you, because I know he will. He has to die. I'll let him live a while longer, but you screw up and he's gone."

Reid swallowed, hearing the dark edge to Robert's voice. He changed to subject, taking a deep breath, "You said… you said you liked knowing about them…"

Robert nodded and locked the doors before going to sit next to him again, "I like knowing about all of my boys…"

Reid shivered and nodded, trying his best to think of ways to distract the man, "What about me? You hardly know anything about me?"

Robert sighed and suddenly reached out, wrapping a strong arm around Reid's waist and tugging him close to him. Reid stiffened and tried to pull back but Robert's other hand quickly went to Reid's member, gripping him tightly.

"Don't fight, Spencer, remember what I said. One screw up from you and Derek's gone."

Reid stopped struggling but remained tense as ever, hating the feel of the man's hands on his body, "What…" he took a breath to steady himself, looking up at Robert and meeting his eyes, "What do you want to know about me?"

Robert grinned, loosening his tight grip on Reid's length, but not removing his hand. "Everything, Spencer… Where you grew up, who your parents were, where you lived… Where you went to school. Former lovers. Everything,"

Reid shuddered at the hungry way Robert was looking at him and tried to start answering him, anything to distract him from touching him, "I… I grew in Las Vegas," he said quietly, watching Robert's eyes grow wide with fascination. "My mom is Diana Reid and my father… his name's William Reid,"

"You don't like him much, do you?" Robert asked, raising a brow.

Reid blinked and frowned, "What do you mean?"

Robert shrugged, "It's fine, Spencer… I hated my father too. He was a bastard."

Reid nodded slowly, filing that away to add to the things he had to tell Derek later. He started say something else when Robert's hand slowly started moving, playing with him. He tensed, "Stop," he said, his voice tight. "Don't do that, please…"

"And why not?"

"Just don't," Reid practically begged, trying very hard not to fight the man. To his horror, he felt himself reacting to Robert's touch and he didn't want that. "Please…"

Robert shook his head, "You're mine, Spencer. You belong to me and I'll do whatever I want to you…" He looked down at Reid's slowly hardening member and smiled, "Besides, you're enjoying this."

"No, no I'm not… Robert, stop,"

"Ask me to stop again and I'll go back down to the basement and shook Derek between the eyes, got it?" Robert hissed angrily.

Reid swallowed and nodded, still squirming slightly. He hated himself for the way he was reacting to his touch.

"Now… why don't you like your father?" Robert asked curiously, "What did he do to you?"

Reid pressed his lips together and tried to force down his growing erection, "I… He left. When I was ten," he managed to say, closing his eyes tightly.

He jerked when Robert's other hand reached up and caressed his cheek, "Poor little Spencer…" he crooned sadly. Reid's jaw tightened and he opened his eyes, glaring at Robert hatefully. "You know what I want…" Robert smiled brightly, his hand still moving between Reid's legs.

"W-What?" Reid asked, started to feel just a little breathless. He was beyond trying to will away the horrible feeling of pleasure growing in him and instead trying to will the end to come faster. He wanted Robert to stop touching him.

"To make love to you…"

Reid felt his stomach twist, "What?" he swallowed roughly and Robert grinned.

"You heard me, Spencer. I want to have sex with you, but this time, I don't want you strapped down. I want you to want it…"

"That'll never happen," Reid growled, clenching his fists tight as a wave of pleasure crashed over him.

Robert chuckled, "Looks like you already do…" he whispered, pressing his lips against the young man's ear and slowly kissing his way down his jaw until he reached his lips, "Kiss me, Spencer…"

Reid pressed his lips together tightly, shaking his head, "N-No…"

Robert made a face, "Spencer, do you really want me to kill Derek? Because I will…"

"No, but I…"

"Then you will kiss me and you will enjoy it," Robert growled, pushing him back and eyeing him hungrily, "Now… come for me, Spencer. You know you want to…"

Reid pressed his lips together tightly, feeling tears in his eyes. He shook his head, "No… Please don't…" He was beyond fighting. All he could think of was that he didn't want this to happen. He couldn't let this happened, but as the unwelcome waves of pleasure grew to astounding pressure, he couldn't stop it.

His hips jerked forward involuntarily and he came, sobbing to himself as Robert finally pulled his hand away and licked it cleaned, straddling the young man, a half-crazed grin on his face.

He wiped away the tears and smiled down at him, "Shh, don't cry, Spencer… We've still got so much more fun to have," He grinned and bent down, gripped Reid's jaw and forcing a bruising kiss against his mouth, laughing gently as Reid struggled and wrenched his head away, glaring daggers at him through his tears.

"You will pay for this," Reid hissed.

"Oh, I know. I'm going to go to hell for this when I die… But that won't happen anytime soon, Spencer, and I plan on enjoying the time I have now…"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Well… now I feel the need to scrub myself clean after writing that. I feel like a horrible, horrible person…

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm not sure when I'll be "ungrounded" (technically, I'm not supposed to be on right now, but everyone's gone and I'm taking advantage of that)

And if any of you are reading my crossover, "Scarlet Ribbons", I'm working on the final chapter, but I've got a Final Exam tomorrow, so maybe Wednesday I'll be able to get more time. I'm not supposed to have my laptop back until Friday though…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	12. I Don't Want to See This

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of your reviews! You guys are fantastic and I loves you all! Also, I think some of you are getting even more creative (and scary) with those threats against Robert… And he's not even close to finished yet. *Grins evilly* Just so long as you stick to threatening him and not me, I think we're good :D

And I finally finished my Mentalist/Criminal Minds crossover, "Scarlet Ribbons" and that means I should be posting "All's Fair in Love and War" (the sequel to "The Morning After") sometime this week. The poll is still on my profile if any of you are interested… I think it's safe to say this fic is going to be FULL of drama…

Anyway, back to this story… More torture and disturbing things on the way. You've been warned!

Please review!

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Twelve: I Don't Want to See This<span>_

* * *

><p>Morgan wasn't sure how long Reid had been upstairs alone with Robert, but it seemed like an eternity while he sat, cold and stiff, in the basement. He'd been left to wonder what was going on, not able to hear anything from upstairs. He'd thought for sure he'd at least have heard screams eventually, but instead, he heard nothing.<p>

His muscles were crying out to be stretched and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to take this, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the guilt that was consuming his mind. This was all entirely his fault. He'd convinced Spencer to go on this camping trip; Reid hadn't wanted to go at all. And now look what had happened. If he had just backed down after Reid said camping wasn't "his thing", they wouldn't be in this situation.

Or if he'd listened to Reid at the campsite when they'd first heard the noise outside of the tent. There were so many ways that he could've avoided this entire thing altogether, but he never saw the danger until it was too late and now they were trapped. And it was only their second day. Tomorrow was Monday and they weren't expected to come back in to work until Tuesday. By then, it could be too late for him. He knew Reid was doing everything he could to keep Robert from killing him, but Robert didn't want him there, that much was obvious. Reid had better odds of surviving than he did at this point.

He didn't want to think about what Robert could be doing to his lover at that very moment, but he could see in his mind's eye, everything that had happened the night before, playing over and over and over.

He silently vowed that if he ever did get the cuff off of his wrist, his sole purpose in life would be to make Robert suffer for every scream, every cut, every bruise, every scar that he'd forced on Reid. No matter what it took, Robert would not get away with hurting Spencer.

He jerked slightly when he heard something crash upstairs, probably from the kitchen. "Spencer! Are you okay! Reid!" he yelled as loud as he could, but didn't except a response and he didn't get one. Swearing under his breath, Derek leaned back against the cold concrete walls and stared blankly toward the stairs.

They had to come back down here sooner or later, he had to keep reminding himself of that. And Robert wasn't going to kill Reid anytime soon. From what he'd seen and heard so far, Morgan guessed that Robert liked to keep his victims alive for a while to "play" with them. He just hoped that whatever was happening upstairs, Reid was still okay. He didn't like not being able to know what was happening, even if the alternative was for him to have to watch, completely unable to do anything to help.

**~/.\~**

Reid lay on the bed where Robert had left him a few minutes earlier, trying very hard to forget about what had just happened. His body was shaking and his chest felt tight, like there was a constrictive band forcing the air out of his lungs and not letting any back in.

He didn't know where Robert had gone, but he returned moments later with a wet rag and grabbed his arm tightly, flipping him over onto his back and proceeding to wipe him clean without a word. Reid would've protested, but at the moment, he was exhausted and couldn't seem to get enough air to speak anyway. He grimaced and hissed in pain when Robert began to wipe away the dried blood from the cut he'd made the night before.

"Shh," Robert's voice was surprisingly, disturbingly, gentle. "I know it stings, Spencer, but trust me, infections are a lot worse…"

Reid managed to push his hands away and sit up after a few minutes and bit his lip, staring at Robert. "What do you want from me?" he demanded, his voice hardly above a whisper, his throat too raw to go any louder.

Robert leaned back and studied him thoughtfully before shrugging, "I want you, Spencer,"

Reid sighed, "What if I said I didn't want to be here?"

"I know you don't," Robert shrugged again and stood, leaving the wet rag on the table beside the bed, "But I don't care. Because I told you last night, what you want doesn't really matter to me. I want you and that's what matters."

Reid growled in frustration, "I don't understand," he said, glaring at him.

Robert raised a brow, "What's hard to understand about that? You belong to me. Simple as that,"

"No," Reid shook his head and glanced toward the cabinet across from the bed, "I don't understand _you_. You don't make any sense. You act like you care one second, then you're possessive and sadistic. It doesn't make any sense at all,"

Robert raised a brow, smiling slightly, "Is that what Profilers do then? Dissect people? I think you'll eventually figure out that I'm more complicated than that, Spencer," He smiled and grabbed Reid's arm again, "Now come with me. Our fun isn't over yet."

Reid felt sick as he stumbled after Robert again. More "fun"? Reid didn't think he could take much more of this before he snapped completely. Robert led him into the living room and pushed him down onto the couch, kneeling down and locking a cuff around his ankle.

Reid blinked, surprised when he heard the metal snapping together and looked down with a frown. "You don't honestly think I'd try to run, do you?" he asked, giving his captor a questioning look. "With Derek still downstairs?"

Robert ignored him and disappeared down the hall again. Reid sighed and lifted his knees up to his chest, grateful that the chain was long enough to reach. He looked around the room with keen eyes, wondering – or maybe, hoping – that there was something in there that could help him figure this guy out. There had to be something.

It was a simple room with a couple of lamps, a TV hooked up to a VCR, a coffee table littered with Polaroid photos of young men who bore a striking resemblance to him, a small glass bowl of peppermint candies and underneath the table he spotted an empty bottle of whiskey.

There was a fireplace with photographs in frames and he squinted to get a better look. There was a picture of Robert with an older man, possibly his father. Reid couldn't be sure, but neither man was smiling in the photo and next to that, there was a picture of a young boy, maybe Robert at a younger age. And there was a third picture of Robert with a teenage boy with the same striking blue eyes and dark hair.

Reid frowned and wondered who that could be… Did Robert have a son?

He jumped when a hand came down and rested on his shoulder and he looked around to see Robert standing there, holding a video tape. Reid blinked when he saw that there was a white sticker label on the tape that read "Spencer's First Night". He felt his stomach threatening to upheave the breakfast he'd had and looked up into Robert's eyes.

"What's that?" his voice was quiet and Robert smiled, walking around the couch and pushing the VHS into the VCR and stepped back, sitting next to Spencer on the couch, smiling broadly.

"I always show them the videos the second day…" Robert said, sliding closer and draping an arm over Reid's shoulders. Reid flinched and remained as still as he could to avoid being touched at all by the man.

Robert held a remote in his hands and was about to press "Play". Reid knew that he did _not _want to watch this tape. He licked his lips and jerked his head toward the fireplace, "Who are they?" he asked quickly, hoping to distract Robert.

He followed Reid's gaze to the mantel and made a face, "My father," he said tersely.

Reid remembered that Robert had said he hated his father, which made him wonder why even had the photo in his home at all, but filed that away and pressed forward, "What about the boy?" he asked, looking at the picture of Robert with the teenager.

Robert's frown disappeared and his expression turned to stone, his eyes losing focus for a moment before he turned away from the pictures and back to the TV, "He's no one," he said sharply. "Now don't speak again, Spencer, or I'll gag you. We're going to watch this together in silence…"

Reid's chest was starting to feel tight again but he managed to stop himself from protesting and maybe even trying to wrench the remote away. He wouldn't win that fight anyway and it would end badly for Derek. He pressed his lips together and tightly and clenched his eyes shut as the video started playing.

"Open your eyes, Spencer," Robert demanded, "You can't watch with them closed…"

"I don't want to see this," Reid argued, shaking his head. "I can't."

Robert rolled his eyes, "You're not watching something that hasn't already happened. It's just last night, Spencer. Open your eyes," his last words were growled ferociously and Reid reluctantly opened his eyes, swallowing roughly as he watched, hearing his own screams coming from the speakers.

It wasn't easy, but Reid kept his eyes on Morgan's face in the video the entire time, feeling somewhat comforted by the fact that he was there. Robert hadn't copied the entire night to the tape, just the end of it. The worst part.

Reid couldn't help but shut his eyes again when Robert climbed onto the table to straddle him and his stomach was protesting loudly. After a few minutes, he heard Robert next to him, moaning lightly and opened his eyes to see him touching himself.

Cringing, Reid looked away again and Robert suddenly gripped his hair with his free hand, "Watch. The. Video." He hissed. Reid wanted to argue, but fought down the urge and watch with watery eyes. He wouldn't let himself cry again in front of Robert if he could help it.

Watching the video almost seemed to last longer than the night before had and Robert's moaning was getting louder and more frequent next to him. Reid had to fight to keep from vomiting. As the video came to an end, Robert suddenly reached out and grabbed Reid's hand, tugging it towards his groin and wrapping his fingers around his member.

Reid tried to jerk back, but Robert kept a firm grip on his wrist and shook his head, "Do it, Spencer…"

Shaking and on the verge of throwing up, Reid's body seemed to be on autopilot. He slid his hand shakily along Robert's length and looked away, refusing to watch. Robert didn't care, his head leaning back against the couch as he moaned and thrust his hips forward into Reid's hand.

The young agent just shut his eyes, counted his breaths and hoped he would finish soon. It didn't take long for Robert to climax and as soon as he did, thrusting his hips violently into Reid's hand, Reid jerked away and scrubbed his hand clean against the arm of the couch.

Still breathing heavily, Robert stood and buttoned his pants up, a lazy smile on his face as he patted Reid's hair and the young man turned a pale shade of green.

"Good boy," Robert grinned and then suddenly stumbled away from him as Reid doubled over and vomited on the floor, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. Robert sighed heavily and made a face, shaking his head.

"Great, now I have to clean that up…" he muttered, glaring at Reid as he sat up again, still shaking slightly.

After a moment, Robert's anger deflated a bit and he shook his head, leaning down to unlock the cuff on his ankle, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, Spencer,"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Hmm… not as bad as last chapter, I suppose. Still, horrible of me, really.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!

Don't forget to review!


	13. We're Having an Early Dinner

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Once again, ginormous thanks to all of the awesome readers and reviewers! You guys are wonderful and I love you! XD

Now… I suppose we should get back to our gruesome, angsty, horrible story, shouldn't we? Or would you rather I told one about fluffy bunnies and magical, pink unicorns?

…

I thought not :D

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 13:We're Having an Early Dinner<span>_

* * *

><p>The bathroom was small and cramped and Reid was still feeling dizzy and slightly sick when Robert flipped the light on to reveal the stark white room. "I'm sure you know how the shower works, so I'll leave you to it," he said.<p>

Reid blinked, surprised for a moment when Robert turned quickly and shut the door. He'd expected Robert to at least stay in the bathroom with him while he cleaned himself up. He heard the metallic click of a lock and cautiously moved forward, testing the door and finding that it was now locked from the outside. He took a deep breath and frowned before turning to stare at the small shower/tub combination.

There was a plain blue curtain hanging from a white plastic pole in the ceiling and a simply bar of soap and half empty bottle of shampoo sitting on the edge of the tub. Swallowing to himself, Reid moved forward and studied the sink, pulling open the small, cracked and dirty medicine cabinet. Inside he found a cheap toothbrush, a nearly empty tube of toothpaste, a bottle of ibuprofen and a few cotton swaps.

Pursing his lips and wondering if there might be anything useful in the bathroom, Reid knelt and opened the cabinet underneath the sink to find a package of toilet paper, an old dishtowel and pushed way in the back, a box of condoms.

Shivering slightly, Reid shut the cabinet and made his way to the shower, fiddling with the knobs for a moment until the water was as hot as he could possibly stand it before stepping in. He grabbed the bar of soap and began scrubbing himself down, relieved to at least be able to wash away the dirty feel of Robert's hands all over his body. It didn't do much for his twisting, churning stomach as he thought about why his skin felt grimy and gross, but at least he could feel a little bit cleaner.

While he was scrubbing himself, Reid began to catalog everything he'd learned so far about his captor. Last night, Robert had seemed almost text book sexual sadist, but after this morning Reid wasn't so sure that they'd been right about that. There was more to Robert's psychology than he'd originally thought. Robert didn't so much seem to enjoy causing the pain as he enjoyed the control, which made a certain amount of sense, but then there were the eyes, which were troubling all by themselves. And why were there seventeen? What was missing…?

The relationship with Robert's father might be telling… Reid wondered if he could get the man to open up more to him, to tell him more about his family and his past. And about that boy in the photograph on the mantel. Whoever he was, he obviously meant something to Robert and knowing exactly who he was could be the key to figuring out exactly what had caused Robert to begin taking 'boys' in the first place.

He sighed and continued to think and analyze and try to puzzle together exactly who their captor was and what made him really tick. If he could figure that out, there was a chance that he could get them out of there and that was all he wanted at the moment.

**~/.\~**

Morgan looked up expectantly when he heard the basement door open and heavy feet made their way down the stairs. Then he scowled when he realized that Robert was alone.

"Where's Spencer?" he demanded immediately, ignoring the hate in Robert's eyes as he glared in his direction. The man ignored him and made his way over to the table, kneeling down and pulling out the drawer.

"Where. Is. Spencer?" Morgan growled through a clenched jaw, glaring daggers at their captor. Robert sighed heavily and finally stood, holding the handcuffs he'd put of Reid the night before.

"He's upstairs," Robert answered, "Bathing…" A slow, twisted smirk twitched his lips, "He got a little messy in my bedroom."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Morgan tried to jerk forward but the cuff on his wrist wouldn't allow him to go more than a few inches. If he stretched hard enough, maybe a foot, but no more. Robert chuckled and shook his head, grinning.

"Oh, please, Derek, you're only embarrassing yourself. Besides… Spencer seemed to be enjoying himself right before he came for me,"

Morgan felt sick. His breathing sped up and he fought down a rush of bile. He was not going to throw up a second time. "He's just a kid, man. Barely thirty years old, he's got a mom and friends and people who care about him. People other than me. He doesn't deserve this; his life's been hard enough."

Robert frowned thoughtfully, watching Derek's face carefully. "Hard how?" he asked, raising a brow.

Morgan swallowed roughly and shook his head, "If he wanted you to know, he'd have told you," he said, his breathing still labored and rough as he fought not to hyperventilate.

Robert narrowed his eyes and shrugged, "Everyone's had difficulties," he said, his tone almost deliberately harsh. "He'll get over it."

Morgan nearly screamed in rage as Robert turned away from him and made his way back up the stairs.

"Damn it, you bastard, let him go!" he yelled, falling back against the wall after a moment and shutting his eyes tight, trying to hold the tears at bay even as they managed to slip down his cheeks and quiet sobs shook his body. He had to get Spencer out of this nightmare. If it was the last thing he ever did…

**~/.\~**

Reid wasn't ready to get out of the shower when he heard the lock clicking and Robert pushed the door open. He was thankful for the curtain that separated them and surprised that Robert didn't simply pull it back and drag him out.

"Towel's on the sink," he grunted, "Get dried off and come to the kitchen. You've got five minutes."

The door shut behind him and Reid let out a breath, clenching his eyes shut and gathering his frayed nerves. He shut the shower off and stepped out gingerly. Every part of his body ached. His back throbbed and he was sure the whip would leave a couple of nasty scars, his wrists were purple and green and raw from the restraints and walking anywhere sent bolts of pain through his entire lower body.

Pressing his lips together tightly, Reid grabbed the towel and patted himself dry before looking around and sighing. He wished Robert would give him some clothes to wear, at least then he wouldn't feel so vulnerable and exposed. Blinking down at the towel, Reid glanced toward the door and made a face before wrapping it around his waist and pushing the door open.

Silently, he made his way to the kitchen, glancing toward the front door for a moment. He paused and stared at it, wondering if he could make it. It was unlikely, Robert was only a few yards away and he'd definitely hear him. Besides, he couldn't leave Morgan here anyway. If he left, Morgan would definitely be dead within an hour.

"Spencer!" Robert's voice suddenly floated in front the kitchen and Reid shut his eyes, slowly entering the brightly lit room. Robert had his back to him, working over a stove. Next to him on the counter was a plate of dark meat and a bowl of what looked like mashed potatoes.

"What's this?" Reid asked quietly. Robert turned around and grinned brightly at him, his icy blue eyes dancing.

"Dinner," he said simply, grinning widely as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a couple of plates and glasses.

"Sit down," he sighed, waving a hand toward the small dinner table. There were only two chairs, small wooden and with cheap cushions. Reid swallowed roughly but was at least thankful that Robert hadn't told him to remove the towel. He took a breath and pulled out one of the chairs, sitting down.

"What about Derek?" he asked, watching while Robert fixed the dinner plates. "Isn't it early for dinner?" he glanced at the green digital reading on the clock above the small stove. It was only 3:34 in the afternoon.

Robert made a face, "We're having an early dinner," he said, "And Derek will eat later."

Reid frowned, "And you just expect me to trust you?"

Robert glared at him with narrowed, fiery eyes. "You will trust me, Spencer," he said angrily. "Otherwise Derek won't eat at all."

Reid took a breath and frowned, "You don't exactly like Derek," he said, keeping his eyes on Robert's hands as he put food on the plates. "How am I supposed to believe that you'll give him food if –"

Suddenly, Robert slammed the plate in his hands down against the counter, "I. Am. In. Charge. Here!" he snapped angrily, "You will shut up and deal with it, Spencer. If I decide not to give Derek food, Derek won't get food, understand?"

Reid swallowed roughly, watching the fire blazing in Robert's eyes.

"I suggest, if you want him to eat, you shut the hell up and do what I tell you. Pissing me off isn't doing your boyfriend any good!"

Reid sat still for a moment, nodding shakily. He hadn't expected Robert to blow up like that and decided that for the moment, the best thing for him to do was to be quiet and not antagonize the man further.

Robert finished fixing the plates and turned, sitting one down in front of Reid and the other across from him before taking the seat across from him. When Reid didn't move and just sat there, staring at the food, Robert sighed.

"Spencer," his voice was even and gentle again, a stark contrast to moments ago. "Eat; I don't want you passing out on me, alright?"

Slowly, Reid nodded and lifted his fork, touching the meat with it experimentally. "What is this?" he asked curiously, trying to keep Robert as calm as possible until he could get back down to the basement to Derek.

"Venison," he said, "Fried deer meat. Fresh too; kill that one less than a week ago."

Reid suddenly felt just a little bit sick. He wasn't a vegetarian or vegan by any stretch of the mind, but hearing Robert talk about having recently killed the meat he was now staring at made his stomach roll a bit. He turned his attention to the mashed potatoes.

"Where do you get the other food? That you don't kill? …Do you have a job or…?"

Robert frowned, "I have cash. No credit cards, no bank accounts, nothing like that," he looked thoughtful for a moment, "I do work and repairs for some other people around here."

"There are other people nearby?" Reid tried not to sound hopeful when he asked, but if there was someone, anyone, close by then maybe he could get some message to them. Ask for help somehow…

"Not within fifty miles, but close enough," Robert said. Reid sighed and looked sad for a moment.

"Now that you mention it… Someone's supposed to come by tomorrow so I can look at their car,"

Reid's hope rose again and he fought back a smile. There was their chance to get out of this nightmare.

Robert seemed oblivious to Reid's sudden hope and continued eating, glancing up when he realized that the young agent still hadn't taken a bite of his dinner. "Hurry up and eat, Spencer," he said again, "We've still got more to do today."

Reid took a breath and tried not to show how much that scared him, instead slowly beginning to eat and letting ideas spin around in his mind, hope bubbling in his chest. He couldn't wait until tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Well… calmer chapter again. Mostly anyway. And next chapter should be pretty fun :D 'Course, we've still got a ways to go before it's over, but we shall see.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know!

Don't forget to review!


	14. Do You Miss Them?

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews guys! And for not threatening me :D Although a few of you seem to be under the impression that I'm evil XD Ah well, you're probably right.

So, this chapter things get a little more, uh, interesting. But less torture, at least for now. Big plans for next chapter though XD Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Fourteen: Do You Miss Them?<span>_

* * *

><p>Reid and Robert ate in silence for the most part. Reid tried to eat as slowly as possible, not at all eager to get to the 'other things' Robert had planned. Robert, for the most part, focused on eating and nothing else. He'd occasionally look up and tell him to eat faster or stop staring at his plate, but other than that, conversation was minimal at best.<p>

Which Reid was grateful for. It gave him to think. Robert seemed more relaxed now, comfortable. Maybe even comfortable enough to open up more. The more Reid knew, the better. He just had to get Robert to trust him. Unfortunately, his only option to gain Robert's trust was to do what Robert wanted him to do and protest as little as possible But if it would get him and Derek out of this place alive, he'd do it.

As soon as he was finished eating, Robert stood and stuck his plate in the sink, turning back around and snatching Reid's away from him before he had a chance to argue. The young agent looked at him questioningly and Robert just tugged his arm to pull him out of the chair.

Once again, Reid found himself being dragged down the hall toward the bedroom, only this time, they stopped at a door beside the bathroom and Robert pushed it open to reveal a small room with bright lights, a dark grey backdrop, a small cushioned chair and expensive video equipment. He gaped at the room for a moment before turning to Robert with a frown.

"Where did you get all of this?" he asked. There was no way he'd afforded any of the things here simply by doing repairs and handiwork for people, no matter what he was being paid for his work.

Robert glanced around the room and shrugged, "They belonged to someone I knew,"

"Who?"

"It's not important," Robert muttered, dragging Reid further into the room and pushing him down onto the chair. He reached behind his back and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, locking one of the metal bracelets around Reid's right wrist, the other around the arm of the chair.

Reid pressed his lips together and studied the cuffs that had already given him nasty bruises, "You know, you don't really need these," he said, "It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

Robert studied him for a moment and shrugged, "I'm not taking any chances yet, Spencer. You've got to do a lot more before I believe you won't run away."

Reid sighed and took a deep breath, looking around the room again as Robert made his way back to where the camera was set up and sat behind it in a dark cloth chair, leaning forward and messing with the device for several moments.

"What are we doing?" Reid ventured to ask after a couple of minutes had gone by. The camera was making him extremely nervous and the fact that the only thing he was currently wearing was a thin white towel didn't help matters at all.

Robert looked up and smiled at him, "You're going to tell me about yourself, Spencer. There's still so much I don't know."

Reid swallowed, "Um… Is the camera really necessary? You could just ask me, you know,"

"I could," Robert agreed, "But I always do this. It helps me remember them if they go…" he trailed off and his eyes looked sort of distant. Reid watched him carefully, frowning.

"Do you miss them?" he asked quietly.

Robert nodded, "Of course I miss them! They were all so perfect…" he sighed heavily. "If I had it my way, none of them would've died. I tried so hard to keep them alive, but it always ended that way."

Reid was watching Robert's face, listening intently. So he really didn't want to kill them. And maybe he'd been telling the truth when he said that he'd never actually intentionally killed any of his prior victims. What did that mean about the profile? He wasn't entirely sure, but it was taking his mind to places he wasn't really thrilled to be going.

After a moment, Robert snapped out of his nostalgic state, "But that's the past. Right now, _you're _what matters, Spencer. So smile for the camera… And answer honestly…"

**~/.\~**

Reid wasn't sure how long he was sitting in front of the camera, answering Robert's questions. It must've been hours. Robert demanded to know everything from where he went to school, to when he was born, to who his parents were. He asked if he had siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles. What he liked to do for fun. What his favorite food was. And he asked even more invasive questions like when he'd lost his virginity and what positions he'd tried during sex.

Reid had spluttered and stumbled through those answers, mumbling mostly, which made Robert impatient and short tempered. But thankfully, Robert finally stood and turned the camera off, leaning over him and unlocking the cuff on his wrist.

Reid didn't need Robert's help to pull him out of the chair and was grateful that this time, the man let him stand on his own.

"That was certainly interesting, Spencer…" Robert smiled at him. The smile was still creepy, but hardly as threatening as it seemed to have been earlier. Reid didn't say anything, he just followed Robert silently back to the kitchen and held his breath as Robert unlocked the basement door.

_Finally. _He hadn't thought he'd ever be happy to be back down in the basement, but he _needed _to see Morgan again, to talk to him and take a break from having to deal with Robert and hold his emotions in place. He felt that if he spent too much longer with Robert, he was going to explode.

"It's late," Robert said as he led Reid down the stairs, "So I'll let you get some rest. Since you behaved so well, tomorrow morning, I'm taking you to the grave site."

Reid nodded as they stepped off the steps and entered the basement. Morgan was already on his knees, watching the entrance with impatient eyes.

"Spencer!" the older agent couldn't stop a faint smile from spreading across his face. He'd worried that Robert wouldn't bring Reid back down again and he'd never see him. Reid managed to force a smile for his lover as Robert grabbed him by the elbow and tugged him toward the bed again.

"What about Derek's dinner?" Reid suddenly remembered that Robert had yet to give Morgan food since this morning. Robert made a face and glared in Morgan's direction before impatiently grabbing Reid's hand and securing it to the dangling cuff on the bed post.

"He can wait 'til morning," Robert grunted, turning to leave.

"But you promised!" Reid protested. Robert stopped, his fists clenched tight and suddenly he whirled around and backhanded the young man, send his head spinning. For a moment, he swore he saw stars.

"Don't hit him!" Morgan yelled at Robert, but there really wasn't much else he could do as he worriedly, reached out and helped the young doctor steady himself. The world around him was still spinning a bit and Robert growled.

"I said he can eat tomorrow, Spencer. What did I tell you about arguing with me?"

Reid took a deep breath and tried to figure out which of the three Roberts currently in front of him was the real one. Blinking, he got a grip on his emotions before he could snap back and glanced to Derek. "I' sorry… It's just that… he needs to eat,"

"He can wait until morning," Robert repeated. "A few more hours isn't going to kill him."

Reid looked ready to argue again and Morgan rested a hand gently on his lover's arm, "I'm fine, Spencer," he whispered. "Don't worry about me."

Reid stared at him for a long moment and sighed, nodding. Robert watched the two of them for a moment before moving back to the side of the bed. He reached out, slowly, and took Reid's chin between his fingers, turning his head so that he was facing him. And then, with careful gentleness, he bent down and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Reid mouth.

Reid gagged for a moment and fought against the kneejerk instinct to pull away. He remained as stiff as a statue until Robert finally stood and smirked at Morgan, his eyes burning with sadistic pleasure.

"Good night," he beamed at the two of them before finally heading up the stairs and leaving them alone.

They stayed silent until they heard the latch on the door click back into place and the Morgan became asking questions.

"Are you alright? What happened? What did he do to you? Did you find anything? Wh-"

"Derek, stop!" Reid cut him off and drew his legs up to his chest again. He was freezing in the basement, but he didn't want to use the blanket on the bed. There was no telling when the thing had last been washed and how many men had been raped on it since.

Morgan fell silent and Reid cast his eyes around the room, "He's got a camera in here somewhere," he said quietly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Robert. He's got a hidden camera somewhere in here," Reid said quietly, "He filmed what happened last night and put it on tape…" he was still turning his head around, trying to figure out where the camera was. Judging from the angle in the movie, it had to be somewhere in the ceiling, facing the table.

Morgan's eyes got wide and he stared at Reid, "He… He _filmed it?_" His voice was seething with rage and Reid turned back to look at him, watching as he clinched his fists over and over and over.

The young doctor sighed, "Yes, Derek, he filmed it…" he paused and frowned. "There's something we're missing, in the profile. I can't figure it out. I thought he was a sexual sadist, but he can't be. He doesn't seem to really enjoy causing pain. He likes being in control and his temper is… awful. But then he can be just as calm and gentle as he wants. It like he's got two different, distinct, personalities, but they're both him."

Morgan frowned, "What did you find out?"

Reid met his eyes, "Whatever we're dealing with here isn't some textbook psychopath," he said, his voice betraying how scared he really was. "There's more to him than that. He's got a cabinet in his bedroom filled with eyes, Derek. He keeps their eyes." Reid shivered and swallowed roughly, "He films the torture and the rape and he watches it over and over. He also made me sit in some sort of filming room and answers questions about myself for a video… And he doesn't just dump his victims, he has graves for them. I'd be there's a mass grave out here somewhere with all of them,"

Morgan looked thoughtful, "So they mean something to him then. Maybe the victims represent someone he lost, or…"

Reid shrugged, "I don't know. He's got some pictures on his mantel… Him and his father and him and some kid. But neither of them look even remotely like me. He said he hated his father… So why does he have a picture of him at all?"

"What about the kid?"

"Too young, unless the picture was taken a while ago. I couldn't really tell how old Robert was, but the kid looked a lot like him. Maybe he has a son,"

"Or he had a son," Morgan mused, "Maybe he lost him. Did you see pictures of a wife or girlfriend?"

"No, just those," Reid sighed, "We've got more questions than answers, but at least it's something."

Morgan hesitated for a moment, pressing his lips together, "How… How did he act with you? Was it the same as last night?"

Reid thought for a moment and took a deep breath, "No. He was completely different. He was calm and …almost nice. It was like talking to a different person. Unless I did something he didn't like, or if I argued with him. Then he'd get angry quick."

"There's got to be something…" Morgan muttered.

Reid watched Morgan's face carefully and nodded, "We might have a way out of here," he said slowly. "Tomorrow someone is supposed to be coming so that Robert can look at their car. If I can get a message to them somehow, I don't know… maybe we can get them to go to team, tell them where we are and that we're in danger…"

"Maybe…" Morgan frowned. "But it's risky, Reid. And if Robert catches you…"

"I don't care," Reid shook his head, "It's been two days and I can't take much more, Derek. It won't be until Tuesday that team even realizes that we're missing. I can't wait another day for that, we have to try something and the sooner, the better."

Morgan sighed, nodding. "It's worth a try. But whatever happens, I want you to promise me that you'll be careful…" he studied his young lover with anxious eyes. "I don't like this, Spencer."

"Neither do I," Reid admitted, scooting closer to the edge of the bed so that he nearer to Morgan. "But what other choice do we have?"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **And, ta-da! Hope you guys enjoyed it, that was a much calmer chapter as a gift from me to you. Next chapter I will NOT be so nice. Trust me, it'll get bad. But that's okay, because I like bad :D

Let me know what you guys think! Don't forget to review!

PS- If any of you are interested, "All's Fair in Love and War" is posted if you want to check it out!


	15. Don't Worry About Me, Derek

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **And I'm back! Sorry I took a bit to update again. I took some time off for the Christmas holiday to watch Doctor Who. Lots and lots of Doctor Who. Hope you're not too angry with me guys… And hope you had a wonderful Christmas (or whatever holiday you may celebrate)

Thanks for all of your reviews and your patience! You guys are wonderful! Can't believe I've already broke 300 reviews for this :D

And now… back to the story…

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Fifteen: Don't Worry About Me, Derek<span>_

* * *

><p>Reid didn't much sleep that night, sitting up, freezing and in pain. The pain was less intense than it had been the night before, but everything still hurt and throbbed and ached. His back was on fire and he tried very hard not to lean against the headboard. Morgan had convinced him to at least draw the blanket up around himself to keep warm, but it didn't do him very much good.<p>

He wasn't sure how he knew, but he could almost feel when the morning came. Maybe it was the faint noises coming from upstairs. In any case, he became more alert once Derek shifted awake and blinked up at him. Slowly, he reached up and gripped Reid's hand, forcing a smile for his young lover.

"How you doing?"

Reid's eyes went to the stairs and he shrugged, "Cold. Tired. Hurting," he spoke in clipped sentences, his teeth chattering slightly. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and turned back to face Derek.

"And I'm nervous… He should be back down soon."

Morgan nodded, looking for more nervous than Reid did. "Are you sure about doing this? Robert's got a temper, Spencer, if he catches you –"

"It's a chance I have to take," Reid steeled his voice and met Morgan's eyes. Morgan could see there was no talking him down. Whether he wanted him to or not, Reid was going to try something. He just hoped it didn't get him killed in the process.

Derek nodded, "Alright. But whatever you do, be careful. If you get yourself killed I won't have anyone to live for,"

Reid smiled and squeezed his fingers tightly, as if clutching onto him for dear life. "And if it doesn't work… the team will realize something wrong tomorrow morning, so we've still got some hope."

Morgan nodded grimly. "If we're lucky we'll be out of here by then…"

They tensed when they heard the door upstairs open and Robert's heavy feet pounded down the stairs. He was holding two plates this time. He handed one to Reid and the other he practically threw at Derek, sneering as his eyes fell on the dark skinned agent.

Reid tensed slightly, looking between the two of them. The hatred was practically rolling off of Robert when he stared at Morgan. "What are we doing today?" Reid asked quickly, if for no other reason than to get Robert's attention off of Derek. He didn't like the look in their captor's eyes. He was teetering on the edge of violence and Reid felt certain that pushing him one little inch too far would end with Morgan's death.

Robert slowly turned his eyes from Derek and took a deep breath, studying Reid for a long moment and nodded to the food, "I've got to deal with a customer first and then we're going to graves," he said as if that were perfectly normal. "So eat and get ready. I'll be back down in a couple of hours."

And with that, Robert turned and left, the door slamming shut behind him. Reid frowned, completely confused and a little bit worried. How was he supposed to get a message out if he was stuck down in the basement?

Morgan picked at his food for a moment and glanced back up at Reid, watching his expression. His eyes were staring at the stairs but it was almost like he was looking right through them and Morgan recognized that look. Reid always looked like that when he was thinking, trapped in his own mind, practically unaware of the rest of the world around him. And right then, that looked scared Morgan to death.

"Reid…" he reached up and gently shook the younger man's arm, "Spencer, whatever you're thinking stop. We'll last until tomorrow, the team will realize we're in trouble and everything will be fine."

Reid bit his lip and shook his head, "You might not last that long, Derek," he said solemnly, "I've got to try."

"Try what? Robert's not coming back until after the customer's gone. If we scream down here Robert will probably just kill whoever it is and come down here to punish you."

Reid nodded, "I know, but there has to be some way to attract his attention. Someway that we can at least let them know something's wrong. They'll go to the police and tell them and maybe our chances get better,"

Morgan shook his head, "Spencer, it's took risky this time. If we're both stuck down here there's nothing we can do but stay alive. I'm not about to lose you,"

"And you think I want to lose you?" Reid demanded, frowning down at him. "Don't try to talk me out of this Derek, I'm going to do whatever it takes; you're always protecting me, even when I don't really need it. Now it's my turn. Please, don't ask me to give up."

Morgan eyed him sadly and closed his eyes. He knew this wasn't going to end well. He could feel it. But he tried to push those feelings away and pretend, for just one second, that they had more than just a sliver of hope.

"I'm not asking you to give up, I'm asking you to stay alive," he said.

Reid reached down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. "That I can do,"

**~/.\~**

They sat in silence for the next hour or so, neither Derek nor Spencer willing break the silence. Reid spent most of the time thinking, trying to devise some plan, some way of letting Robert's customer know that there was something going on. He wasn't even aware of the cold anymore, holding Morgan's hand tightly in his own, mostly to remind himself that he wasn't as alone as he felt.

"What was that?" Morgan whispered tensely, his eyes travelling to the stairs when the faint murmur of voices was heard.

Reid swallowed tightly, "They must be in the kitchen," he said, following Morgan's gaze.

Derek eyed him worriedly, "Spencer, please, don't do anything that'll get you hurt,"

Reid took a deep breath and shook his head, "He won't kill me," he said finally, "Not on purpose. And while you're still in danger, I'll do whatever it takes to stop him from killing you."

Morgan gripped his hand, shaking his head, "Spencer, be careful, alright?"

Reid forced a smile, "Don't worry, Derek, I promised you that I would stay alive. So don't worry about me,"

He took a deep breath and glanced toward the stairs again, then back at the chain around his wrist. Screaming was a bad idea, he knew that. If he screamed, Robert could just kill whoever was there and that's what they definitely didn't want. But he had to get their attention somehow…

Taking a breath, Reid lifted his shackled hand and tugged as hard as he could, managing to pull the headboard back and slamming it back against the wall again. The sound wasn't incredibly loud, but it reverberated against the walls of the basement and they both paused, remaining still as they waited.

The voices upstairs stopped for a moment and then began again. Tensing again, Reid yanked back as hard as he could and let it fall back again, the sound bouncing around the walls once again. Eventually, Reid hoped, they would notice the noise. It wasn't much, but it was something.

**~/.\~**

Robert led Thomas into the kitchen, thankful that he'd cleaned up earlier. He couldn't have Thomas asking questions, that was for sure. The older man was well into his eighties and had become a regular so-called client of Robert's a few years back. Robert had helped him build fences, fix leaky roofs and he'd even had a large hand in building the old man's shed.

Robert felt a strange sort of fondness for Thomas; he was like a surrogate father to him at times. Friendly and genial, with a large smile and an oddly optimistic outlook for a man who'd lived through the Great Depression and the second World War. He was what Robert has always wished his father had been like.

"You've painted since I was here last," Thomas said, looking around the room with mild interest. Robert nodded absently, his mind far more focused on Spencer down in the basement than Thomas. He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, passing it to the older man.

"I decided to brighten things up," Robert nodded, "It looked dark and dull before, didn't it?"

Thomas smiled, nodding and taking a long drink from his water, "It did, it did," he agree, his gaze going toward the back entrance to where he'd parked. "And thank you again, Bobby, for fixing up my car. I can't afford to take it to any of those mechanics in the city; too expensive."

Robert nodded but wasn't entirely paying attention. His eyes kept swiveling to the basement door and he had to tear them away and turn his attention back to Thomas. "Well… let's go take a look at your car," he finally said, taking a deep breath and clapping his hands together expectantly.

As soon as he did, he heard a faint slam coming from the basement and he grit his teeth, practically glaring at the door when Thomas turned his head in that direction. He was tense for a moment, expecting Thomas to say something about the sound, but instead he just shrugged it off and turned back to Robert, "Yeah. The engine's been skipping and I think the breaks are slipping at little too."

Robert pressed his lips together and nodded, "Alright, I'll see what I can –" He stopped and frowned, clenching his fists tightly when he heard that same banging coming once again from the basement. Once. Twice. And three more times. He took several deep breaths and watched Thomas's face, hoping that he'd simply ignore the noise again.

Instead, Thomas turned toward the door again with a frown, "What's that?"

Robert's mouth was a thin, tight line and he scowled for a moment before composing himself and quickly covering it, "Oh… that's… my boyfriend," he said quickly. "He's working on something in the basement."

Thomas blinked and turned around quickly to face Robert again, "Jonathan's back?" he asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Robert's eyes were dark for a moment and he took a heavy breath, "No, Jonathan's…gone," he said stiffly. "This is someone new…"

Thomas smiled slightly, "Oh… Well I'd love to meet him," he offered him a gentile smile and Robert relaxed somewhat, nodding to himself.

"He's busy right now, but I'll go get him… Why don't you go wait for me out back, alright?"

Thomas nodded and hurried out the back entrance. Robert waited until he heard the door close to turn and quickly unlatch the lock on his basement prison. His expression was grim as he made his way down the stairs to where his prisoners were waiting.

Morgan was clutching Reid's hand tightly in his own, staring up at Robert defiantly as he entered the room, his dark eyes daring him to do something. Robert smirked and turned his attention quickly to Spencer, briskly approaching the bed and taking hold of his shackled wrist, unlocking it without a word.

Reid blinked and frowned, "What… What's going on?" he asked, his voice small and somewhat nervous as his eyes darted to Morgan.

"We're going upstairs," Robert said simply, moving away from the bed and kneeling beside the table, pulling out one of the drawers and tossing something at the young man. Reid frowned and caught the objects, growing even more confused when he realized that it was a shirt and pair of pants.

"I don't…"

"Of course you don't," Robert muttered, standing up and making a face at Spencer. "If you're going to insist on making noise, I'll have to keep a closer eye on you. Now hurry up and get dressed." He said sternly. As Reid reluctantly began to dress, Robert folded his arms over his chest and watched with curious eyes.

"I've still got a customer up there, his name is Thomas," Robert said, "And while he's here, you will be on your best behavior unless you want Derek to suffer for it, understood?"

Reid nodded and looked away, trying very hard not to show how hopeful he was. He hadn't expected Robert to come down and bring him upstairs. This raised his odds considerably from what they were before… If he could just get a message to Thomas somehow. Of course, it also meant that Robert would be even more vigilant and he'd have to be extra careful, but he had to risk it. Anything to get them out of this nightmare.

Taking a deep breath and frowning, Robert glanced toward Derek, "And you'd better keep quiet down here if you know what's good for Spencer, understand?" his voice was cold and steely and Morgan glared at him, so tempted to scream that it was a physical fight now to.

Reid pressed his lips together nervously as he slid the pants on, "Don't worry about me, Derek," he said gently, glancing toward Robert, "I'll be fine."

Morgan took a deep breath and nodded, trying his best to keep his composure, "Be careful," he said quietly, almost to himself, as Robert took Reid's arm and tugged him up the stairs. Reid looked back at Derek one last time and smiled at him, trying his best to assure him that everything was going to be. Morgan really wished that he could believe that.

**~/.\~**

Robert led Reid through the kitchen and out the back door. Reid kept quiet and looked around the backyard. It was thick with untrimmed grass and overgrown trees but extremely large. There was an old pickup trick sitting there and near the tiny porch an old man stood beside a small car. The paint was dull and rusted in a few places. Reid wasn't sure how old the car was, but he guessed it was probably younger than the owner.

"Thomas," Robert greeted the old man with a friendly smile and placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid fought the urge to squirm with Robert standing so close and forced his own smile when the man squeezed his fingers tightly. "This is Spencer."

Thomas nodded politely and nodded, "Nice to meet you, Spencer,"

Reid was stiff, trying not to let too much show on his face. Thomas seemed like a nice old man and he didn't want to do something that could result in him being hurt. So he kept quiet and crossed his fingers. He would find a way to get a message to him… Somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **So… Yeah. I know I promised that this chapter would be pretty brutal. Well… I lied a teeny tiny bit. But it's not entirely my fault. It WAS supposed to be incredibly bad, but I just hit a small snag and had to split the chapter into 2 separate parts. I'm working on the next part now, so hopefully I'll have it up fast… In any case, brace yourselves for chapter 16, it's going to be a very gruesome chapter.

And now… I've reached the chapter where, in this series, I usually end the story. Seriously, the only fic that's gone over 15 chapters in this series is Across the Sky in Stars. So I'm actually surprised that this is a new record for my Morgan/Reid series :D Anyway… hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Please review! (And forgive me!)


	16. What If I Said I'd Be Yours?

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews guys! You're all amazing and I love you!

I'm surprised at how many of you like Thomas already. He hasn't even done much and you guys are begging me not to let Robert kill him… Not sure if that means I did a good job writing that particular character or if it means you all think I'm so evil I'd kill and 80-something year old man… Or both XD

We shall see…

Now, onwards!

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Sixteen: What If I Said I'd Be Yours?<span>_

* * *

><p>Robert insisted that Thomas and Reid stay outside while he worked on the car. He wasn't about to let Reid out of his site for a moment, especially not while Thomas was there. He pulled out folding chairs and a table and gave them both a drink before getting to work. They chatted quietly for a while and Reid tried very hard to keep calm. The last thing he wanted to do was make Robert suspicious and get Thomas hurt. He still wasn't entirely sure how he was going to get any kind of message to the older man, but there had to be a way. There was always a way.<p>

They must've been sitting out there for two hours, making idle conversation. By that point, Spencer was mostly silent, listening to Robert and Thomas talk about the car and mechanics. Reid soon gathered the Robert and Thomas had known each other for a few years, but more than that, Robert seemed somehow fond of the old man. Reid hadn't heard Robert sound so kind since he and Morgan had been there, but with Thomas he was just all smiles and laughs and friendliness. Reid hoped that meant he'd be reluctant to kill Thomas should something go wrong, but he wasn't about to take that chance any time soon.

And then, after another half hour of squirming in his seat, a small light went off in Spencer's head. It was a simple enough plan, but the simple plans often turned out to be the most successful – and risky. It was a chance he had to take.

Clearing his throat and trying his hardest to keep his voice casual and normal, he stood from his seat, "Robert, I'm going to use the bathroom, alright?" he said it in the same dismissive way someone would tell a friend at dinner to excuse them, but underneath it, he was crossing his fingers and hoping Robert didn't try to stop him.

He looked up from where he was working and locked eyes with the younger man, clearly warning him not to try anything if he didn't want to face the consequences. Reid nodded and Robert glanced back at Thomas, "Alright, hurry back," he said. It sounded casual enough, but there was a dark threat in his voice and Reid's nerves were on edge as he hurried into the house once more and forced himself to walk past the basement without going back down.

He made his way to the living room first and grabbed a small notebook he'd spotted there the day before, pulling a pen out of the metal spine and tearing a blank sheet in half. He glanced over his shoulder and took a deep breath, scrawling a message onto the paper as fast as he could:

_My name is Spencer Reid. Robert is holding me prisoner here. Call Aaron Hotchner at the BAU. _The he wrote down Hotch's number and slid the pen back into its home, crumbling the note up and stuffing it into his pocket until the time came to pass it to Thomas. The he hurried down the hall and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it. He leaned again the door and breathed deeply a few times before moving to the toilet.

Before he'd finished, he could hear Robert and Thomas's voice moving closer, getting louder as they entered the house. A moment later, someone banged on the bathroom door and Robert's voice floated in, "You almost finished in there?"

Swallowing heavily, Reid nodded and quickly went to the sink, "Just washing my hands," his voice cracked slightly and he winced. _Keep it together! _He screamed inside his head. _If he notices something's wrong it'll all fall apart._

Steadying himself, Reid unlocked the door and stepped out into the hall, nearly running right into Robert, standing directly on the other side of the door. He looked down at the floor and kept his lips pressed tightly together.

Robert took him by the elbow and led him into the kitchen, hissing in his ear as they went, "Come on. Time to say goodbye to Thomas. And remember, try anything and that boyfriend of yours will regret it,"

Reid took a deep breath and nodded, slipping his hand into his pocket and grasping the crumpled piece of paper tightly. He didn't have much time. Thomas was standing in the entry, smiling kindly as he took his keys back from Robert and slipped on his hat.

"Thank you, Bobby," he said with a warm smile. He tipped his hat in Spencer's direction, "It was nice to meet you, Spencer."

Reid's chest was tight. This was his one chance and then it was gone. Swiftly, he pulled his hand out, still clutching the note and started to shake Thomas's hand, to try and press the note into his palm. But before Thomas could grasp his hand, Robert snatched it back, keeping Reid's wrists locked in a tight, painful grip. Reid swallowed fearfully and glanced up at Robert's face, seeing something dark seething in the depths of his icy eyes.

Thomas looked confused for a moment and brushed it off, shrugging. "I'll see you next month, Bobby, if not before," he said, turning and leaving. As soon as the door shut behind him, Robert yanked Reid closer to his chest, wrapping and powerful arm around his throat and covering his mouth as they herd Thomas drive off in his newly fixed car.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Spencer?" he hissed as soon as the sound of the engine died away. He let go of Reid and shoved him down, sending the young man colliding with the door and yelping in pain.

He yanked the note out of Reid's hands and uncrumpled it, reading it with hate-filled eyes. "I warned you not to try anything and what do you do? YOU DID IT ANYWAY!" He suddenly bellowed and kicked Reid in the side. Reid screamed and doubled over, the force of Robert's kick knocking the air out of his lungs.

He yelled again and clawed desperately at Robert's hands as they twisted into his hair and yanked him up off the ground, dragging him into the kitchen and once again throwing him across the room, this time he slammed into the table, nearly buckling its legs as the sharp edge collided with the thigh. He struggled to bring himself upright and turned to face Robert.

"What did you expect?" he asked, his breathing still pained and labored. "For me to just sit there and let a chance at escape pass by? Do you think I'd just give up!"

Robert sneered and approached him, grabbing him roughly by the throat, "There is no escape," he hissed, "This is your new home. So get used to it!"

Suddenly, he spun Reid around and folded him across the table, pressing into him from behind. Reid winced and struggled in the tight hold, starting to panic when Robert let go of him and pulled the handcuffs from before off of his belt. He yanked Reid's left wrist down and held it firmly as he snapped the cuff on. Then he grabbed Reid's right wrist and looped the chain around the leg of the table before locking the cuff in place around him.

He leaned up and stood back, staring at his helpless victim, nothing but anger and rage burning in his eyes.

Reid grunted and struggled, trying to tug himself free, "Let me go!" he screamed desperately, kicking his feet out blindly behind him. His face was resting against the table's edge, the side biting into his cheek. He was bent over the table from the waist and everything was aching after just a few moments.

Robert didn't acknowledge him, instead turning and unlocking the basement door, heading down the steps. Reid strained his neck and tried in vain to see what was going on. A moment later he heard Morgan screaming and yelling insults at Robert before once again Robert's heavy feet made their way up to the kitchen. He could feet the man standing behind him, but he couldn't see him and that set his nerves on edge.

"I told you that you would regret this, Spencer," he said, his voice hard as nails, "And I meant it."

Before Reid could ask what was happening or what he meant, he heard the familiar and terrifying crack of the whip and let out a bloodcurdling scream as the sharp leather bit painfully into his back. He screamed and thrashed and begged for him to stop, hot, angry tears dripping down his cheeks and falling to the floor as Robert swung the whip again and again, tearing his already torn and tender back to shreds.

"PLEASE!" He half screamed, half sobbed, his voice hoarse and his throat raw. "Stop it… please…"

After a while, he couldn't even find the energy to scream. His back was a bloody, horrible mess, the shirt torn to shreds along with his skin. He could faintly hear Morgan, still trapped downstairs, screaming at Robert to leave him alone.

Robert didn't pay either of them any attention as he swung the whip, a maniacal light in his blue eyes as blood spattered and smeared on the whip, flecks flying back and landing on his face. He was almost as bloody as Reid was by the time he finally put the whip down. Reid's back as on fire, throbbing and screaming for release and he wasn't sure how much blood he'd lost. Not enough to kill him, but enough to make him feel slightly lightheaded at least.

He was exhausted and his body hung on the table now, almost completely limp as he rested his head against the uncomfortably wooden surface and let his eyes fall closed, tears still managing to leak out. He jerked and stiffened suddenly when he felt Robert right behind him, pressing into him and leaning down, his hands sliding around his waist and deftly undoing the button on his pants.

"No…" Reid managed to croak out, shaking his head pleadingly, what little energy he had left put into trying in vain to squirm away from Robert's searching hands.

Robert didn't care. That dark fury was still burning in his eyes and he was going off of adrenaline alone. His arms were sore and exhausted from the whip, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. He swiftly yanked the pants down and prized the young doctor's legs apart, taking a deep breath before letting out a snarl of his own and shoving his way viciously into him.

Reid could barely let out a squeak as the horrible pain of being ripped apart seared through him. He choked and let out a small sob, but didn't have the energy left to fight back anymore. Robert gripped his hips in a tight hold and viciously tore into him again and again, paying no heed to the weak, limp and nearly lifeless body beneath him.

To Reid it felt like hours and all he could do was lay there and pray for it to end soon. Robert just kept thrusting into, blood swearing and dripping down the insides of the young man's thighs. After a while, the horrible, wrenching pain became a burn and Robert's pace quickened as he neared his release. Reid silently begged for that moment, for this to all just be over. He wanted to pass out, but somehow couldn't manage it and he grimaced and shivered, letting out another pleading moan as Robert thrust deep inside of him and he felt the man shudder, groaning loudly as he came.

Breathing heavily, Robert pulled out and stared down at the mess that was Spencer Reid. He took several deep breaths and pulled his own pants back up before setting his jaw and once again making his down to the basement.

Reid tried to lift his head when he heard Robert leaving. Part of him was relieved that it was finally over; part of him screamed that this was far from over. Robert's feet coming back up the stairs and Morgan's voice growing closer and louder, proved that he was right. He could just hear Robert, shoving Morgan forward with a gun in his back, making his way around the table to face Reid.

As Morgan entered the kitchen and came face to face with the horrible, terrifying sight of his young lover all protests and swears fell from his lips and he just gaped at him. _Oh, God… What did he do to you? _He silently cried in his mind, feeling something inside him snap and break at the sight of Reid so mangled and bloody and beaten.

He barely reacted to Robert's rough hands as he shoved him forward and around the table to face Reid. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Morgan reached out and brushed a sweat soaked string of hair from the young man's face.

"Spencer…" his voice cracked and he was fighting back tears again. He didn't respond at first and Morgan was horrified that he was dead. It seemed impossible that he'd survived something so brutal and terrible, but after a moment, Reid opened his eyes and empty and lost as they were, Morgan could help but feel a small ounce of joy trickle back into him. At least he was still alive.

Robert glared at the two of them and yanked Morgan's hand back, "Don't touch him," he snarled before turning his attention back to Reid.

"Now, Spencer," he spoke slowly and deliberately, coals still simmering in his expression, "I told you not to try anything or Derek here would regret it. It seems to me, you need better motivation and your little boyfriend here is getting in the way. I think it's about time I got rid of him."

Morgan's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Robert, finding himself once again staring down the barrel of a gun. Reid lifted his head weakly, and his breathing sped up dangerously, "No, don't, please…" he whispered, his voice cracking as he begged. Robert ignored them both and knelt down, still holding the gun on Morgan as he grabbed Reid's cuffs with his free hand and turned back to Derek.

"The key. It's on the counter. Get it and unlock his cuffs," he ordered.

Pressing his lips together, Morgan obeyed and grabbed the keys, kneeling down next to Robert, ignoring the flare of pain that flashed through his chest as he did so, and quickly unlocked the cuffs. Nodding, Robert stood, keeping the Morgan well within aim, and grabbed Reid's limp arm, yanking him up. Reid wobbled and had to lean against the man to stay upright, his breathing still erratic.

"Let's go," Robert snapped, motioning for Morgan to lead the way to the front door.

"Wh-where are we going?" Reid asked, forcing the words up past his raw throat.

"To the graves. Saves time so I don't have to drag his dead body all the way out there. Now move it,"

Morgan swallowed and took a deep breath, nodding and starting to move. Maybe once they were outside he'd have a chance to run for it. He didn't know for sure if he could really leave Reid behind but his chances of survival were still higher at the moment.

Reid gripped Robert's arm tightly and shook his head, "Don't. Please. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't kill him."

"It's too late for that, Spencer, I told you. You should've listened to me,"

Reid bit his lips and studied Robert. He had an idea, a faint, glimmer of an idea, but he wasn't eager to try it out. Not now or ever… But maybe, if it would keep Morgan alive, it was worth it. He took a deep breath and held tight to Robert's arm.

"What if I said I want you? What… what if I said I l-loved you?" Reid choked over the word 'love'; it left a bad taste in his mouth to even suggest it, but Robert turned his attention away from Morgan and back to Reid, something different in his eyes now. Reid took a breath and leaned closer to him, fighting down the reflex to gag as he gently pressed his lips to Robert's, doing his best to ignore the sharp gasp from Morgan as he pulled back and looked into Robert's cold eyes.

"What if I said I'd be yours?" he asked.

Robert's eyes flicked from Reid to Morgan and back again, "You'd do that?"

Reid nodded shakily, "If you let him live. Please." His wide hazel eyes pleaded desperately with Robert and slowly, the gun came down and Reid's heart soared until Robert suddenly gripped the back of his head and kissed him. Reid fought the urge to struggle and let him, hating himself for what he was doing. But he'd do it, as long as it kept Derek alive.

"Spencer, don't…" Morgan whispered quietly, his dark eyes wide and horrified as he watched the scene in front of him. "Not for me."

Robert scowled and glared at him before turning back to Reid, "Fine," he said, "But one wrong move and Derek dies. This is your last warning, Spencer."

Reid nodded shakily, meeting Derek's eyes and forcing a smile. He didn't get a chance to say anything as Robert lifted the gun again, "Back downstairs," he snapped. "Now. Don't make your little boyfriend regret saving your pathetic life."

Derek eyed Reid as he slowly made his way back toward the basement door, his eyes begging him to do this for him. He didn't want to live if Reid had to suffer like this. It wasn't fair. But Reid just shook his and mouthed, "I love you," as Robert ushered Morgan down the stairs and half-carried Spencer with him as they went.

Morgan's jaw set angrily as he entered the cold basement again. One way or another, he was going to make Robert pay for this, he didn't care how long it took. He wouldn't be happy until Robert was dead and buried and rotting in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **So, like I said, a bit more gruesome. But I think it ended relatively well. I was going to be cruel and leave you guys with Robert holding the gun in Derek's face, but I decided to be a little nicer this time.

Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review guys!


	17. I'll Get You Out of Here

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Alright, so you guys were a little angry with that last chapter. Because I'm slightly evil and more than slightly twisted. But what did you expect, bunnies and rainbows? *shivers* THAT'S terrifying. :D LOL

Thanks so much for all of your reviews! Glad you're still enjoying the story! And now, onto chapter 17!

Oh, and some good news: the team shall be arriving (in the story) soon! That's not to say they're going to rescue Reid and Morgan, but they will finally realize something is wrong. So… enjoy! (Err, well… you know what I mean)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Seventeen: I'll Get You Out of Here<span>_

* * *

><p>Morgan snarled and yanked on the chain holding his arm to the bed post, scowling to himself as he tugged. His fingers were aching and he hadn't made any progress at all, but there was something bubbling, boiling inside of his chest, like a rabid, caged animal trying desperately to break free, hungry for blood.<p>

Robert had left with Reid hours ago. Morgan wasn't sure what time it was anymore, but it had to be nighttime. He paused for a moment and took a shaky breath, looking toward the stairs. He couldn't get that scene from the kitchen out of his mind. Seeing Reid sacrificing himself like that had snapped something inside of him. All of those terrible things that Robert had already done were nothing compared to watching Reid kiss that monster, to say the things he'd said. All to protect him.

And Morgan would be damned if it was all for nothing. He would get Reid out here, no matter what it took. And Robert would pay.

He steadied himself again, braced his feet on the floor and went back to his fruitless task of trying in vain to tug the chain off of the bedpost.

**~/.\~**

Reid grimaced as Robert sat him down in the tub. He'd spent the last ten minutes lying on his stomach in Robert's bed, biting his lips and trying not to scream while Robert cleaned the nasty cuts on his back. They were red and ugly and most of them were still bleeding.

While Robert was far from being a medical professional, he'd learned how to handle wounds like this from his years of experience inflicting them on his victims. Every small little whimper that Reid let escape was accompanied by a pat on the head while Robert whispered in what was supposed to be a soothing voice.

It took everything in Reid not to scream and jerk away. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep up this act, but he knew that keeping Robert content was the only thing keeping Morgan alive. He hadn't even been sure that it would work, but he was glad it did. He'd just acted on a hunch. The way Robert spoke to him, the way he treated him, the way he talked about his past victims gave Reid and important piece to the profile: Robert was looking for a lover. A partner. He wanted someone to love him.

So all of his victims had something in common. They all represented someone from Robert's past… Maybe someone he'd lost. He wasn't entirely sure. And having not seen any pictures of his previous victims, he didn't know if he resembled them or not. If he could just get Robert to open up and trust him, he might find a way for them to get out of this nightmare. But to get Robert to trust him, he had to act like the man's touch didn't sicken him. Pretend that he didn't hate the man with every fiber of his being.

His eyes widened as he felt the sting of the hot water on the gashes in his back. The water soon turned red with his blood and he screwed his eyes shut tight, leaning his head against the edge of the tub and silently screaming inside.

"Shh," Robert's voice was soft and gentle as he began to wash the younger man. Reid sucked in a breath as he cleaned the blood from his thighs. Robert's eyes went to his face and he frowned, but didn't say anything.

The bath was agonizing for Reid, his throbbing back pressed against the hard surface of the tub, Robert's hands roaming his body, touching him intimately, as if he had a right to. Reid squirmed and bit his lip to keep from protesting, the urge to thrash and kick almost overwhelming. He was relieved when Robert finally pulled the plug from the drain and lifted him up, supporting most of his weight.

Reid was still sore and aching and his entire body was begging for rest. He shivered as Robert help him upright with one hand and toweled him dry with the other before leading him back into the bedroom.

"Lay down," he ordered, "On your stomach."

Reid swallowed roughly and obeyed, terrified about what was going to happen next. He was surprised when Robert left to room for a moment and came back with a First Aid kit and bandages. He knelt on the bed next to the young man and began bandaging his back.

Reid hissed in pain and stared at the wall to his left the entire time, closing his eyes in relief when Robert finally closed the little white box and set it aside.

"There, that ought to help," Robert said, nodding in satisfaction as he surveyed his work. He ran his fingers gently up Reid's inner thigh and grinned as the young man shivered under his touch. "Does it still hurt?" he asked as his fingers reached his backside.

Reid swallowed roughly and nodded, trying very hard to remember that he had to do this for Derek. "Yes," he admitted quietly.

Robert sighed and nodded, "Tomorrow then," he said, disappointment clear in his tone. "It's late anyway, we should get some sleep."

He leaned over and lifted Reid's face kissing him softly. Reid fought to remember to let him as his tongue slid inside his mouth briefly before he pulled away and stood, yawning. Reid watched as Robert undressed and pulled the blankets back, "Alright, get up for a second," Robert ordered.

Reid watched apprehensively as Robert straightened the bed sheet and pulled the covers back on the other side of the bed before climbing in and patting the area next to him. "Alright, lay back down,"

Reid took a deep breath, "But… what about Derek?" he asked.

Robert's eyes darkened, "What about Derek?" he asked, his voice hard as he glared at Reid.

Reid took a deep breath, "He's down there by himself,"

"And he'll stay down there, alive, as long as you can behave yourself, Spencer. Now get in the bed. You can see him tomorrow,"

Reid nodded slowly and reluctantly crawled into the bed, shuddering at the close proximity of his captor. Robert smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping and arm tightly around his waist and leaning in close to bury his nose in the young man's hair, taking a deep breath.

Reid felt his stomach roll and forced his eyes shut, trying to image that it was Derek's arms around him and praying that tomorrow morning the team would realize something was wrong and go looking for him. It was all the hope he had left anymore.

**~/.\~**

Morgan leaned heavily against the wall, his eyes closed as his chest heaved painfully. His fingers were raw and sore and bleeding in some places and yet that damn chain was still as secure as ever. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had no plan, he could see no way of escape. But he wasn't about to die here and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Spencer die here with that bastard.

He looked up toward the ceiling and sighed, his heavy eyelids falling closed again. He was tired, all he wanted was to sleep, but sleep would bring nightmares and he was sure he didn't want to see any of the hellish things his subconscious could come up with at the moment. Not after the things he'd seen earlier today.

He sucked in another breath and forced his aching, tired body to sit up, his eyes going back to the stairs for the millionth time. Where was Reid? He'd expected him to be brought back down soon, but it had to be after midnight by now and still no sign of him or Robert. Fear tugged at his insides, but he shoved it away. He didn't have time to be scared, he had to think of something to get them out of this.

"I'll get you out of here, Baby Boy," he whispered to the air, faint tears glistening in his eyes as he thought of Reid up there alone with Robert all this time. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Am I evil or what?

So…. Morgan gave me a lot of trouble this chapter. Stubborn man he is. But ah well. It is complete :D

Aaaand *drumroll please* duh duh duh duh! The BAU shall be in chapter 18 *wild cheers from audience* YAY!

So, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!


	18. Ooh, Cupcakes!

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of the wonderful, fantastic reviews! You guys rock!

Yes, I know, I know, last chapter was shorter than usual. It still went over my 1000 word quota and I had a bit of writer's block because Morgan's stubborn and refused to speak to me. Still, sorry about the shorter length. I much prefer the long chapters myself.

And *yay* the BAU is in the chapter! (FINALLY)

Also, I was told that I am going soft *gasps* And since I can't have people thinking that, I'm going to kill everyone. LOL, Just kidding! I swear, NO CHARACTER DEATH. Just lots of torture and angst. Anyway, here it is, chapter 18! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Eighteen: Ooh, Cupcakes!<span>_

* * *

><p>Prentiss smiled over a cup of coffee as Garcia walked into the break room carrying a small container with cupcakes. "Those look delicious," she said, reaching for the container only to have Garcia swat her hand away and move it out of her reach.<p>

"Ah! These are for Reid and Morgan when they get here," she said sternly.

Prentiss made a face, "What, they get a three day weekend _and _cupcakes?" she demanded, "That's not fair!"

"Yes, but it was also Reid's first camping trip and their first real romantic weekend alone," Garcia pointed out, "They need cupcakes to celebrate all of that wonderful man-sex."

Prentiss made a face, eyeing the cupcakes in a new light now. "Ew, never mind. I don't think I want man-sex cupcakes,"

Garcia rolled her eyes and sat the box down on the table, grabbing her colorful mug and filling it with coffee.

"Wait," Prentiss frowned thoughtfully, "They've had weekends together before. In Chicago last Christmas. And Vegas. And just a couple of months ago in Chicago again for Sara's wedding."

Garcia put her hands on her hips and frowned at her, "Weekends _alone_, Emily," she said sternly, "Family trips do not count as romantic getaways. And do you even remember what happened while they were in Chicago for Sara's wedding? That jerk Brian practically molested my Junior G-man, there's nothing romantic about that."

Prentiss looked skeptical and shook her head, "If you want to be technical, there's nothing romantic about camping either. Sleeping on the dirt, getting bugs in your hair. And no toilet," she shuddered, "I'd rather work undercover in a brothel."

Garcia snorted around her coffee mug, "You're lucky Morgan wasn't here to hear that one… I'll have to tell him as soon as they get here,"

"Where are they?" Prentiss frowned, glancing at her watch, "It's almost 10, they should've been in over an hour ago."

"Maybe they slept in," JJ said, entering the break room looking tired and immediately grabbing a coffee mug. "Wish I had; Henry was up all night. He's got another ear infection." She looked worried for a moment as she took a sip from her cup, "Will's taking him to the doctor. This is the third time this year…"

"He's fine," Garcia assured her gently, "I'm sure everything's fine."

JJ smiled faintly, nodding, "Of course he is," she said forcing sincerity in her voice. She spotted the cupcakes and grinned, "Ooh, cupcakes!" she started to lift the lid on the container and Garcia swatted her away quickly.

"What?" JJ made a face.

"They're for Reid and Morgan," Prentiss explained, "Apparently spending their first 'romantic' weekend alone having sex merits cupcakes."

JJ folded her arms over her chest, "They get cupcakes for that and I didn't even get them for having a baby!"

"Don't be silly, I made you your own cake, Jayje. And balloons, remember the balloons?" Garcia demanded.

JJ laughed, thinking back for a moment, "Lots of balloons. In every color. Sort of like you," she grinned and Garcia laughed.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked, walking into the break room. It was an odd sight to see the Unit Chief standing there; he hardly ever entered the room. "I need him to look over these consults."

"Not in yet," Prentiss said, glancing back at her watch, "Funny… he's not usually late."

Hotch frowned, "Call him. They had their time off, it's work time now."

"On it," Prentiss nodded, pulling out her cell phone and scrolling through her contacts before she came to Reid and Morgan's new home number and hit send. She waited and waited as the phone rang and then the answering machine picked up and Morgan's pre-recorded voice started speaking:

_"You've reached the home of Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. We're away for the weekend at the moment, in a place where cell phones don't have signal so if this is work, you can't reach us. Don't bother. Leave a message."_

Prentiss rolled her eyes at the sarcasm dripping from her friend's voice and frowned, "Weird. They still haven't changed the answering machine back,"

"Try their cells," JJ said, frowning. Prentiss was already dialing Morgan's number and after a moment she muttered in frustration and dialed Reid, holding the phone against her ear and listening with a strange feeling of dread as she heard her young friend's recorded voice play through the speakers, informing her that he was out of reach at the moment and she should leave a detailed message and he would get back to her.

"No answer,"

"Nothing from either of them?" Hotch frowned. Anyone who didn't know him wouldn't have recognized the worry in his eyes, but they did and it made them even more worried than they'd been moment ago.

"Keep trying," he finally said. "If they don't answer back in an hour, go by their place and see what's going on." He ordered, briskly leaving the break room and trying to ignore the fact that he suddenly had a very bad feeling. It was one thing for them to be late, but for neither of them to answer their phone was highly unusual. He didn't like the possibilities when he considered all the wrong reasons they might not be able to respond.

**~/.\~**

Reid woke up to warm hands roaming his body and lips pressing against the back of his neck. For one moment, before he was fully awake, Reid allowed himself to relax, his mind drifting to Derek. But then he felt hot breath against his ear, he grimaced and Robert's voice rasped.

"Morning, Beautiful,"

Spencer shivered and shifted away from the man, feeling sick. Robert just pulled him back towards him and slid his hand along his naked body, fingers caressing and probing. Reid came very close to hyperventilating and opened his eyes when Robert's hand slid between his legs.

"Don't, please…" he pleaded, turning his head to look up at his captor. He was lying on his stomach to keep the pressure off of his aching, sore back, but he was still throbbing, faint remnants of the previous day's torture pulsing through his body with every beat of his heart.

Robert made a face, "Why not?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Reid swallowed, reminding himself to speak carefully if he didn't want Robert to get angry again.

"…It hurts," he whispered, forcing eye contact with the other man and trying very hard to keep calm.

Robert was silent for a minute, staring down at his young captive thoughtfully. Slowly, his slid his hand further up Reid's thighs and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the mouth, "Don't worry, Spencer, I'll be gentle," he assured him.

But Reid felt dangerously close to throwing up, "Please, Robert, it hurts," he said, his voice a little more firm than before.

"Shh," Robert was already moving around, pushing the blanket completely off the bed and straddling Reid from behind, reaching underneath him to grab his member. A faint whimper escaped Reid's lips and he clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head desperately.

"Robert, don't," he begged, "I can't take it, _please_."

But Robert wasn't really listening as he reached his other hand between them and pressed a finger into Reid's torn entrance, causing the young man to flinch and gasp. It didn't hurt as badly as it had yesterday, but it still throbbed and burned. He twisted instinctively, trying to dislodge the intrusion, but Robert's weight held him still and he didn't wait more than a moment to shove a second and then a third finger inside, twisting them around in his passage.

Reid bit down on the inside of his cheek and his entire body jerked as Robert began pushing his fingers in and out. The roughness of just that minor invasion tore open barely healed wounds and Reid could feel small amounts of bloody beginning to flow.

"Stop, please, ah, Robert, it _hurts _just stop!"

Robert shushed him again and began to massage Reid's length, lifting his hips up slightly toward him and smiling to himself when he felt the young man harden at his touch. Ignoring the half-sob that fell past Reid's lips, he leaned down and started pressing kisses against the back of his neck again.

"See, Spencer, it's fine. You'll be alright,"

Reid started to argue again but the words left his mouth as Robert yanked his now bloody fingers out of him and shifted onto his knees, holding onto Reid hips. Without warning, he shoved his way inside and Reid felt his breath leave him for a moment, a gargled scream covered up by Robert's loud moan.

And then he was moving and Reid's fists clenched, his eyes closed as tight as he could get them, his body jerking under his rough thrusts. Robert moved his hand back to Reid's groin and resumed massaging him into a forced arousal, humming to himself as Reid's unwanted erection grew in his hand.

"It hurts!" Reid nearly screamed as Robert thrust painfully into him, "It hurts! Stop! Please!"

"Shh," Robert just shook his head, lost in his own pleasure as he pumped viciously in and out of the thin young man, "You're fine, Spencer, it's okay. Just relax."

Reid wanted to scream and cry and demand to know exactly how Robert expected him to relax while he was being so horribly violated, but he couldn't seem to form words anymore. Flashes of pain and pleasure made him feel somewhat dizzy and sick. With every painful thrust, Reid could feel the effects of Robert's ministrations, heat building up inside of him, pleasure he didn't want coiling in his groin.

He was sobbing quietly into the pillow on the bed, wishing someone, anyone, would come and end this nightmare.

After a while, he just pulled back into his mind, pretending that this was happening to someone else and not him. He just lay there and let Robert do what he wanted, too tired and too broken to put up a fight anymore. He felt his own climax without really feeling it, as if he were a witness instead of a participant and then Robert's body went rigid and he buried himself deep inside the young man, shaking slightly as he came and then collapsed next to Reid, breathing heavily.

They lay there in silence for nearly two minutes before Robert rolled over and gently lifted Reid's face, kissing him roughly and leaning back with a satisfied smile on his face. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, every few moments looking back at Spencer as if to make sure he really was there. Before too long, Reid realized that Robert was hard again and felt himself tense in terror. He knew he couldn't take it again, not so soon.

But Robert didn't seem to even consider it, and Reid watched, disgusted and relieved, as Robert began to pleasure himself lazily. As much as he didn't want to see it, Reid couldn't seem to turn his eyes away.

It didn't take long for Robert to climax again and as he came down from his high, he turned slightly glassy eyes toward Reid and grinned, pushing himself up. "We need to get you cleaned up," he said, excitement eking out of his voice. "We've got a big day today."

Reid eyed him nervously, "Big day?" he asked.

Robert nodded, "I'm taking you to the grave site,"

**~/.\~**

Morgan woke cold and alone and, although he refused to say it out loud, terrified. He didn't know how long he'd slept, he didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place, but however long it was, Reid was still upstairs alone with Robert and had been for hours at least.

As hard as he tried, Morgan couldn't forget the scene in the kitchen. The look on Reid's face as he'd practically offered himself as a sacrificial lamb to save his life. The way Robert looked at Reid, that hungry, longing, desperate look, made Morgan sick to his stomach. It was the same way that Carl had looked at him when he was teenager, the way that Brian had looked at Reid when they were in Chicago… It was a look that sent shivers down Morgan's spine and forced old memories and nightmares to surface from the dark pits where he had buried them.

Derek hadn't become a profiler for nothing though. He knew what Robert was after as soon as he had accepted Reid's offer. A sexual sadist wouldn't have accepted that kind of offer, especially not when they were already in control. Robert was something more complicated. Clearly, he hadn't been lying when he'd said it wasn't the control he enjoyed, he wanted something from his victims and to get it, he tortured and beat and raped them until they died. But he never really meant for them to die at all, he missed them when they were gone and he regretted that they were dead.

Robert wanted what Reid was trying to give to him. He wanted a lover.

Morgan wasn't entirely sure why Robert had decided that this was the way to find someone to love, but it was obvious that if Robert was willing to allow him to live simply to gain Reid's compliance in a situation where he already had total control anyway, then that's exactly what he was after.

And Morgan would be damned if Robert got that from Spencer. Spencer was his and no one else would touch him without suffering the consequences.

And Reid had been alone with him for entirely too long now.

Not really thinking through exactly what he was about to do, Morgan pushed himself onto his knees, dragging his aching body as far away from the bed as the chain would allow, his left arm yanked painfully behind him, bruised ribs screaming in protest as he took a deep breath and yelled.

"Robert!" The sound echoed off the walls and Morgan closed his eyes, "ROBERT! WE NEED TO TALK! _NOW!"_

He paused and listened, waiting. At first, he didn't hear anything and then he smiled faintly when he heard the familiar sound of Robert's heavy feet and the metallic click as the lock snapped back. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say to Robert, but he'd at least gotten him away from Reid for a moment. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to keep him away from Reid and get them both out of here safely. Easier said than done.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Ah… Yes. I ended it there. Don't worry, next chapter shall feature more BAU, Morgan and Robert's conversation, probably a bit more whumpage, and maybe even the answers to some questions about Robert's past.

I think this story is coming to its end. Only a few more chapters left guys. And I shall miss it. But Morgan and Reid have been through hell and back already, it's time I gave them a reprieve. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!

Don't forget to review!


	19. This Just Went From Bad to Worse

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **Ah, the end is so close. I can almost see it… and if I stand on my toes and reach *real* high, I can reach it, lol.

Thanks so much, once again, for all of your amazing reviews guys! I heart you! And since I've gotten a few messages and reviews on the subject: YES, I am going to do a sequel to this, I'm nowhere near finished with my M/R series yet, I feel like it's just begun, lol. Secondly, there will be a little recovery in this fic, but probably not much. I'm reserving that for the sequel. Alrighty then, let's get back to the story!

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Nineteen: This Just Went From Bad to Worse<span>_

* * *

><p>Prentiss and Rossi drove out to Reid and Morgan's new home to see if anything was going on. They had waited an hour, all of them alternately trying their cell phones and home number and getting nothing. No one wanted to say anything, but they all had a bad feeling. Hotch had finally sent them to find out what had happened and as they pulled into the driveway, Rossi shook his head.<p>

"Morgan's SUV isn't here," he said, glancing toward the brunette agent.

Prentiss chewed her lips as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "Doesn't mean anything yet," she said, "Let's go in and see what we can find."

Rossi nodded and didn't say anything. He could see the worry creased on Prentiss's brow and hated to admit that he himself was feeling uneasy about this. They walked up the empty drive and Prentiss knocked on the door, waited a moment, then banged on it with all of her strength, frustration clear on her face.

Rossi watched her for a minute before bending down and snatching up the hide-a-key, a large grinning frog that the previous owners had used, and pulling the key out, passing it to the younger women.

Prentiss took it and stared at it for a long second before sliding it into the lock and pushing the door open, "Reid?" she called as she stepped inside the house. It was completely silent, "Morgan?"

She got no answer and the two agents split up, hands unconsciously resting on the butts of their guns. Rossi headed upstairs and Prentiss looked downstairs, but after about five minutes it became increasingly apparent that Reid and Morgan hadn't been home yet.

Now knowing that something bad had happened, Prentiss unclipped her cell phone from her belt and called Hotch, looking around the empty house with a heavy feeling of dread.

"Hotch, they're not here. It doesn't look like they've been here for a few days,"

There was a pause and then Hotch sighed heavily, his voice tired and weary, _"Alright… Get Garcia to send you the address where they were camping and get out there. We'll be right behind you; I just need to talk to Strauss,"_

Prentiss could imagine how that particular conversation was going to go, but she nodded, "Yes, sir," she said somberly, looking down at the phone for a moment before calling Garcia. They were going to find Reid and Morgan. She just hoped that whatever had happened they were still alive. That's all she cared about at the moment.

**~/.\~**

Morgan drew himself up as high as he could while still resting on his knees, all his weight bearing down painfully on the small spot of the concrete floor. Robert was standing in front of him, looking somewhat irritated as he stared down at his captive, arms folded tightly across his chest. He leaned back against the table and eyed the agent with disdain, his upper lip curling slightly.

"What?" he snarled, something between hate and anger in his voice.

"We need to talk," Morgan repeated, shifting his weight and causing the chains to rattle. He took a few painful breaths, doing his best to ignore the throbbing in his aching chest, and sat up as straight as he could.

"Talk about what?" Robert decided to humor the man. After all, Derek was a good method for controlling Spencer. Soon, he was going to get rid of them man, he knew that much, but he'd decided to keep him around a little while longer at least. It certainly made things more interesting, even if the man grated on his nerves.

"About Spencer," Morgan said, his voice hard. He paused for a moment and took another deep, albeit painful, breath.

"Look," he did his best to keep his voice calm. Reasoning with a mind like Robert's wasn't something that could be done easily, but it was something that he had to try anyway. And to do that, he had to pretend he was talking to any other UnSub, not the UnSub who had raped and tortured his boyfriend. "I don't care what you do to me. Kill me if you want, but Spencer's just a kid and he doesn't deserve this. Let him go, please."

His voice cracked slightly, desperation in his eyes as he watched Robert raise a brow and regard him silently. "I get it, I do. I know why you like him and I know why you want someone to be there for you to hold, but it's not him. There are better ways of doing this than what you're doing."

Robert smiled faintly, his eyes traveling upwards and his smirk growing, "You really think you understand me, Derek?" he asked, suddenly shifting and kneeling so that his face was inches away from the other man's. His smirk grew and he shook his head.

"You don't know me at all," he said insistently, his blue eyes growing wider as his smile twitched, "I'm a simple man, Derek. I see something I want, and then I take it. Sometimes things don't turn out so well, but then I just move on and find something – someone – new to take. That's who I am. I already have Spencer and the poor thing's already halfway broken. Why waste all of my hard work?"

Morgan scowled, something in him screaming to attack the man, despite the fact that was relatively impossible from where he was sitting. "Listen to me!" he snapped, his voice hard and bitter and full of tha hatred and contempt he held for the man, "He's just a kid! Let him go. Don't do this to him, _please_!"

Robert chuckled again, shaking his head. "I'm gonna let you in on a secret, Derek. Life is _not _fair. Bad things happen to people who don't deserve it all the time. And who am I to argue with that? Spencer's just gonna have to deal with this. Everyone suffers,"

He stood then, pausing a moment to straighten his shirt before turning to look back at the dark skinned agent, "And don't worry. I am going to kill you, and when I do, I think I'll make him watch. Won't that be fun?" He grinned again and left, ignoring Morgan's angry, desperate voice bellowing behind him as he once again ascended the stairs, going back to find his Spencer.

**~/.\~**

"They had to choose some place in the middle of nowhere, didn't they?" Prentiss sighed as she and Rossi drove down the long and winding dirt road. It was a good thing Hotch and the rest of the team were on their way; she'd lost cell signal about half a mile back and couldn't even get enough service to send a text. She sighed, staring down at her useless phone as she and Rossi turned into the open clearing.

According to Garcia, the place was used mostly during the summer and not often. The place didn't get many campers because of ghost stories and local myths about the Devil lurking in the woods. And of course, that would have to be the place that Derek chose for a camping trip.

They instantly spotted Morgan's SUV and the tent, but there was no sign of Reid or Morgan anywhere. It was eerily quiet, the early afternoon sun shining brightly over their heads as the two agents climbed out of the vehicle and approached the tent.

Rossi poked his head inside and looked around, spotting their friends' discarded cell phone lying on top of a messy blow-up mattress that was looking slightly deflated. Clothes were scattered around the small space, bags sitting open and outside Prentiss spotted food that had been partially revenged by some animal. The keys to the SUV were found inside Morgan's bag.

"It doesn't even look like they made it through the first night," Rossi murmured as he pulled out of the tent and looked around the barren space. There was little to no sign of any other human activity. Not even any signs of a struggle and that in itself seemed strange.

Prentiss pursed her lips, eyeing the SUV. Something had gone terribly wrong. She shook her head, "If their cell phones and car are still here, they can't have gotten far," she said, "We can spread out a little and look. Hotch and the others should be here soon."

Rossi nodded, already pulling his gun out of the holster at his side and the two FBI agents moved to opposite sides of the clearing. Prentiss moved into a small area of bushes and grouping of trees that looked as if it had been trampled over by a large animal, as she moved farther away from the clearing, she stopped, frowning as she passed a tree with a large hole in its side. Worry gnawing at her gut, she approached it and inspected the hole closely, instantly recognizing it.

"I got a bullet!" she called over her should, squinting into the tree truck. She couldn't see whether or not the bullet had survived impact with the side of the tree, but the tree had obviously taken some damage. If they were lucky, they'd been able to retrieve the bullet and get ballistics.

She heard Rossi's footsteps behind her and turned, once again checking her cell phone and scowling when she saw that she still had no service to speak of.

"It's buried in the tree; somebody fired a shot from right… about… here," she walked back a few feet and squinted again, tilting her head slightly.

Rossi watched her and studied the wound in the tree's side, shaking his head. "This just went from bad to worse," he said quietly, swiveling his head around the scene with narrowed eyes. "If they were attacked by an UnSub… where's the blood? How did he manage to subdue both of them?"

"They're still alive," Prentiss said, "We'd have found their bodies here if they'd been killed." Her dark eyes were wide and determined as she looked around the small area, "There's no blood… Maybe the UnSub surprised them…"

"Maybe," Rossi nodded, "We need to call Hotch and let him know we're gonna need crime scene techs. Probably SWAT too."

Prentiss sighed, glancing down at her phone, "Then we'll have to drive back down the road, there's no signal out here for us to call,"

**~/.\~**

Reid had tensed when he heard Morgan's voice bellowing from down below in the basement. The look on Robert's face was nothing short of murder and he'd turned, that dark, hateful fire in his eyes, ready to storm down to his other captive and butcher him right then and there. The only thing that had stopped him was Reid's insistent hand on his elbow, begging him not to.

Reid was half dressed, feeling much better having his lower half covered with a pair of jeans that were just slightly too big on him. He tried hard not to think about the fact that Robert would never have been able to fit into the jeans and instead kept himself busy listening to the faint murmur of voices that could be heard from the basement.

Robert had grunted and dragged him along by the arm, cuffing on of his hands to a drawer in the kitchen, leaving him there while he went down stairs to talk to Derek. All Reid could really hope for was that Robert would kill the other man. If that happened, Reid knew he'd never be able to cope with this situation. The mere fact that Derek was still alive was the only thing that kept him from losing hope and falling apart.

He'd deal with the other issues later because right now, survival was the only thing that mattered and he was going to survive this just as long as he had something to live for.

He could see a knife, sitting out in the open, a few feet to far for him to reach it. He'd tried, frustrated and desperate, the knock it off the counter and get it closer to him somehow, but it simply wasn't possible. So he'd contented himself to slumping against the heavy drawer, which was stuck and refused to budge open, listening to the voices. As long as they were talking, that meant Derek was still alive.

He jumped slightly when he heard Morgan yell something that sounded vaguely like "He's just a kid!". Obviously, they were talking him. Somehow that thought made him very uneasy and he turned to look back at the basement door with an anxious frown on his face. As he did, his eyes fell on a small metal box sitting beside his left elbow in the counter behind him. In the box were pens and pencils and paperclips… And a pair of large, orange construction scissors.

The young FBI agent swallowed and his eyes darted back toward the basement door once more. Scissors were probably not the best of weapons, but he'd take what he could get. He reached up and plucked them from the box, studying the metal blades with wide eyes. Could he really do it?

After a brief moment of consideration, Reid decided that, yes, he damn sure could. But not with one hand cuffed to the drawer. He was still considerably small and weaker than Robert and at a serious disadvantage already seeing as he was in horrendous pain. No, if he wanted this to work, he had to make sure that Robert would go down and stay down. He had to take Robert completely off-guard.

Stiffening when he heard Robert's heavy feet pounding back up the stairs, Reid shifted away from the counter quickly and shoved the scissors into the back pocket of the jeans, hoping that Robert wouldn't notice them, otherwise he knew things would get ugly very quickly.

Robert opened the basement door just as Reid turned around and the look on his face was frightening. Reid had expected him to look angry, but there was a mischievous smile in his eyes as he unlocked the cuff from around his wrist and quickly locked it to one of his own hands.

Reid eyed the cuff now holding them together and scowled for a moment before looking up into Robert's smiling face.

"And now… We'd better get going. It's a bit of a walk to the graves and I don't want to be out there too late," Robert smiled as he tugged his captive out of the kitchen and towards the backdoor.

Reid nervously looked over his shoulder at the basement, feeling the scissors weighing his back pocket down. His one hope that maybe, just maybe, this nightmare would end soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So… I didn't get to the stuff about Robert's past yet. *Grumbles* I'm sorry, NEXT CHAPTER will have it though. And next chapter will also likely have the climax of this story as well.

The team is closing in and Reid's got a plan. Now let's see how well this all works out, hmm?

Don't forget to review!


	20. Because He Was My Brother

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: SORRY GUYS! I don't know what happened, the chapter in the Docuploader and my Live-Preview is chapter 20... But something must've gone wrong. I *hope* this'll fix it *crossesfingers***

*jaw drops* F-Four HUNDRED reviews! *squee!* I love you guys so much for that! You seriously are amazing! Thanks so much for all of the fantastic, amazing reviews! You guys are phenomenal and I love you! XD I also really appreciate all of the reviews screaming for Reid to just stab Robert with the scissors :3 Makes my heart warm to see that I'm not the only crazy psycho.

Although… of all the crazies my mind has come up with… I think Robert is my favorite to write. I shall miss him.

And now, onward to the story! And (sadly) the climax! Dun DUN DUUUUUUUUUN.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Twenty: Because He Was My Brother<span>_

* * *

><p>Prentiss and Rossi didn't stray too far from the campsite after their call to Hotch, but they did go far enough out to realize that it had rained a couple of nights ago and probably washed any hope of them finding tracks. Hotch, JJ and a very upset Garcia arrived about an hour and a half later, with the sun high in the sky by that point, and a team of SWAT agents.<p>

"Anything?" Hotch asked, walking up to Prentiss who shook her head solemnly.

"Nothing. The bullet's lodged in that tree over there. Crime scene guys can probably get it out and run ballistics,"

"It looks like there was a storm through here a few nights ago," Rossi added, "We aren't going to find any trail."

Hotch sighed heavily, nodding, "Strauss wasn't happy," he informed them, "But mostly because this is the second time they've been missing…"

JJ, who wasn't even bothering with the pretense of being fine, shook her head, "We'll find them," she said, glancing up at the Unit Chief, "Won't we?"

Hotch didn't respond at first and the agents almost jumped in surprise when Garcia's voice caught them off-guard. "Damn right you're gonna find them," she said sternly, though her eyes were wide and worried and her mascara was smeared slightly down her cheeks, "And when we find them I'm gonna give those boys a piece of my mind. They can't keep getting themselves in these situations. My heart can't take the stress."

Her lips quivered slightly and JJ put a comforting hand on the other blond shoulder, trying her best to send her a comforting smile, though she felt she failed miserably. She wasn't really in the mood for smiling anyway.

Hotch watched his worried team for a moment before turning around and facing the SWAT agents, "Alright," he addressed them, "We've got two agents out here somewhere. We don't know if they're injured or not and we don't know where they are. We're going to split into groups and do a grid search…"

He looked to Garcia, who passed him the map she had gotten for them before they left the BAU, "There's a cabin about a mile and a half away. The last owner was listed as William Greene."

"He's dead," Garcia quickly piped in, "I checked, he was killed in a car accident three and a half years ago, with his youngest son Taylor."

Hotch nodded, "If they were taken, there's a good chance the UnSub could be hiding out in that cabin so it's our priority," he glanced up at the sky, the sun nearly blinding him through his sunglasses, before looking back at the gathered agents, "And let's move fast, people. We only have a few hours before it gets dark."

**~/.\~**

Robert had given Reid a pair of shoes to wear – old flip-flops that Reid once again tried to forget were probably _not _Robert's. They were walking for a good five or six minutes before Robert stopped and tugged Reid's arm down a narrow trail, barely detectable at first, it was so covered with limbs and shadowed by trees.

They reached a small clearing after about a minute more of walking and Reid's jaw fell open slightly. The sun was shining brightly down on a large patch of semi-loose soil and stuck into the dirt were little markers with names crudely carved into them. Reid swallowed back revulsion and an odd thought flittered across his mind…_ At least this makes identifying them easier. _He shook the thought away and counted the markers silently, frowning.

There were only sixteen.

He looked at Robert, who was staring at the graves with a faraway look in his pale blue eyes. The young doctor pressed his lips together and glanced down at their shackled hands. If he could just get Robert to take the cuffs off…

"There are only sixteen," he blurted, not entirely meaning to say anything at all. Robert turned, pulled out of his memories and frowned slightly at Reid.

"I know," he said, "I told you. You're number seventeen."

"But…" Reid glanced back at the graves and chewed his lower lip, his brows scrunching together in confusion, "In your bedroom… you have seventeen pairs of eyes."

Robert made a face, "And?"

Reid took a deep breath, unsure of why Robert seemed to be on edge at the moment, but realizing that he should probably tread carefully if he didn't want to be once again on the wrong side of his temper. "And… why?" Reid asked, "Whose eyes are the seventeenth pair? If it's not one of your victims then…"

"It's not important," Robert cut him off, something very close to sadness in his eyes and for the first time since he'd met him, Reid felt the smallest pang of sorrow for the other man. Of course, it passed very quickly. He certainly wasn't about to start feeling sorry for Robert no matter what.

Still, Reid had to gain the man's trust somehow and the more he knew about him, the better. He shifted closer to him, ignoring the way his body protested at the proximity. "You can tell me," he said quietly, meeting Robert's eyes and forcing himself not to cringe away.

Robert seemed to hesitate for a moment, watching Reid's face carefully before shaking his head, "I don't think so," he said.

Reid bit down on his lip, scooting even closer, so that there were practically touching, "...Talking about things helps," he said quietly, keeping Robert's gaze and forcing his face to remain still, "Whatever happened… It's not good to keep it inside."

Robert stared at him for a long minute before turning away and looking back out at the graves. Just when Reid felt sure he wasn't going to answer, he spoke, causing Reid to jump slightly at the sudden speech.

"His name was Taylor," he said finally, still staring forward and not meeting Reid's eyes. Reid watched him carefully. There was something in Robert's voice that Reid hadn't really heard before. Grief. He could tell it was real grief, the way Robert's body was ridged, his voice strained, like he was trying not to cry. Before Reid could ask who Taylor was, Robert continued, answering his unasked question.

"My little brother," And suddenly, there was more than just grief behind Robert's words, there was bitterness and hate too. Reid wasn't entirely sure who the venom was directed at. It couldn't have been Taylor. The way he said Taylor's name made Reid certain that if Robert had ever truly loved anyone, it was his younger brother.

Cautiously, he licked his lips, "What happened to him?" he asked carefully.

Robert suddenly turned to look at Reid and Reid was shocked to see his eyes were a little bit misty from tears he wouldn't allow himself to shed. "My father," he said, that bitterness eking into his voice. Slowly, Reid was beginning to understand more about who Robert really was as he listened to the other man's story.

"He'd been drinking and it was late… He picked Taylor up from my mom's, she was still alive then…" he paused, once again looking away from Reid's eyes and back toward the graves, "He ran a light and swerved into the wrong lane…" his voice was tight and suddenly he gripped Reid's hand, chained to his, squeezing it tightly. "They both died…"

Reid swallowed, pressing his lips together and watching Robert's face, still tense, "H-How did you get his eyes?"

Robert blinked, suddenly turning back to face his captive. "It was a closed-casket funeral," he said, "All I had to do was sneak in before anyone else and take them."

Reid felt revulsion turning his stomach as his mind was assaulted with the picture of Robert taking his own brother's eyes out while he was lying in a coffin. It sent a shudder down Reid's spine and before he could stop himself he asked, "_Why?_"

Once again, Robert frowned at Reid, giving him a look that almost said "why not?" but then he answered and his voice was quiet and somber. "Because he was my brother, Spencer," he said seriously, "I needed something to remember him. Something to hold on to…"

Reid had to bite his tongue to keep from saying "So you took his _eyes?_". That probably wouldn't have made Robert very happy, instead Reid focused on gaining Robert's trust. He'd revealed a lot about himself and if Reid could just get him to reveal the rest…

"What about your dad?"

"What about him?" There was that hatred again, Robert's voice was hard and bitter and he glared ahead, his fingers tightening painfully around Reid's though the young man figured at this point Robert probably wasn't even aware of it.

Reid chose his next words carefully, not wanting to say something that could potentially set the older man off. "Before you said… you said that you hated your father," he said slowly, "Was it because of what happened to your brother?"

Robert's jaw was tight and he nodded, "Yeah, but not just that night," he said stiffly.

Reid licked his lips, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Robert turned back to look at him and there was that same look, one Reid was shocked to see lurking in those pale blue eyes: grief. "He got him killed, but that's probably the nicest thing that bastard ever did to him," he said, his voice like stone.

Reid got a sick feeling in his stomach, watching Robert's eyes suddenly shift from grief-stricken, to guilt-stricken. "I never noticed, not until it was already too late. My dad liked to hit people, but…" he trailed off again, "When Taylor told me what was happening, I swore I'd kill that bastard, but I never did… He ended up killing himself for me."

There was something dark in Robert's voice as he stared into his young prisoner's eyes, "…And now… I've become him."

Reid had certainly not expected that. The guilt mingling behind those eyes wasn't just because of what had happened to his brother… It was because of what he himself had done. For a moment, Reid almost considered not going through with his plan, but then he thought of all that Robert had done to him, all that he'd taken from him. He couldn't let his own empathy get in the way of his survival.

Still, the cuff around his wrist had to go. He waited a moment, seeing if Robert was going to say anything else, then he licked his lips nervously. "He was molesting him…"

"Yeah," Robert's voice was sour and his eyes suddenly cold, "I knew my dad was an ass, but I never thought…" once again, he trailed off and Reid swallowed the urge to cringe as he stepped as close as he could get to Robert, staring into his eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for that," Reid said. "That was your dad, not you. S-Sometimes dads don't do the things that they're supposed to do."

Robert frowned at him, "And how would you know that?" he demanded.

Reid pressed his lips together, almost wishing he hadn't spoken. But he needed Robert to take the damn handcuffs off, so he took a deep breath and said, "My dad used to drink too…" he admitted, watching when Robert's eyes widened, "He used to hit me and my mom all the time. He locked me in a closet one," Reid's voice cracked and he looked down at his feet rather than at Robert, "And made me listen while he raped a woman…"

There was a long pause before Robert' lifted his free hand and took the younger man by the chin, pulling his face up. Reid fought not to show his disgust and Robert pulled his thin body into his, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Reid did his very best not to react, but bile was burning the back of his throat as the man pulled away, his eyes sad. Reid took a breath and lifted their shackled hands, using his free hand to rub the nasty bruise that was turning green, "C-Can you take these off?" he asked, nervous, the scissors in his back pocket seeming to burn as he fought to keep him emotions in check. "My wrist hurts…"

If Robert thought there was something more to Reid's request than simply that, he didn't mention in. He stared at the young man for a long moment before nodding and pulling the key out of his pocket, unlocking the cuffs and letting Reid's hand fall free.

**~/.\~**

Morgan was aching and stiff and tired of sitting in this goddamn basement. The entire house was silent and he wasn't sure if that meant that Reid was okay, or that he was… dead. He didn't want to think about the second option, but for some reason it just kept popping up into his mind, along with Robert's taunting, sneering voice.

His fists clenched involuntarily. If he ever got his hands around that bastard's neck… For a moment, he smiled, imaging what Robert would look like with his eyes bulging out of his skull, his skin turning a faint tinge of blue. But he shook the thought away. He knew that brutal thoughts of revenge weren't what was going to get them out of here. Hopefully, luck and maybe some ingenuity would though.

The team should have realized that something was wrong by now. He wasn't sure what time it was and could only guess that it must be early to late afternoon judging by how long he'd been awake. His sense of time was incredibly disoriented down in the basement without windows or clocks. Still, the team would find them. Eventually. Garcia knew where they were camping, so they'd have no trouble finding the campsite once they decided to investigate.

Of course, that when was the big thing. He hoped they were looking now, but he couldn't be sure. And the longer it took, the lower Reid and his chances were of surviving. He had no doubt that Robert wanted to kill him and Reid was the only thing currently keeping him alive.

He rattled the chain around his wrist, eyeing it hatefully. He'd rubbed his palms raw trying to break the damn thing and it hadn't even budged. He wished there was something he could use to try and weaken the metal, but Robert was smart enough to keep all of his weapons in safe place, far out of the FBI agent's reach. He sighed heavily and leaded back against the cold concrete wall, briefly considering calling out again, but deciding against it.

Until he heard the last thing he expected to hear anytime soon and his heart leapt in his chest. A muffled, familiar voice calling loudly as footsteps echoed back down to his prison.

"Morgan! Reid!" the voice, Hotch's voice, could not have possibly been real. Morgan was sure that he was imagining things, but as the footsteps grew louder, he realized that he wasn't and he took as deep a breath as his bruised ribs would allow him to, yelling back.

"I'm down here! The basement!"

It took several moments, but he heard frantic feet and then, after a couple more moment and some fiddling with the lock on the door, the feet thundered down the stairs and Hotch and Prentiss were standing in the basement, staring in relief at their coworker.

"Morgan!" Prentiss ran to his side, kneeling next to him. He was a bit bruised and battered and chained to a bed post, but definitely alive and breathing. Before she even realized what she was doing, Prentiss had thrown her arms around him, pulling back quickly when he winced and hissed through his teeth.

"Sorry…" she eyed him closely then and he shrugged, shifting his weight as the throb in his chest died down once again.

"It's fine, just my ribs…" he said, "Bastard punched me, but I don't think anything's broken."

Prentiss nodded, picking up the chain that was holding him to the bed, "Do I even want to know how you got yourself locked down here?" she asked.

Morgan forced a smile, but the look in his eyes was nothing short of hollow, "Probably not…"

"Morgan," Hotch was looking around the basement and noticed that something very important was missing. Well, some_one_. "Where's Reid?"

Morgan's eyes snapped immediately back to his boss's, "He's not upstairs?" he asked.

"No one's upstairs," Prentiss said, "Someone's been living here, but we searched the entire cabin already…"

Morgan looked panicked for a moment, wondering where the hell Robert had taken Reid. He remembered Robert saying something, but it wasn't entirely clear in his mind and he had to really concentrate. Reid had mentioned it too, he vaguely remembered. But what was it?

Hotch eyed the younger man, "Morgan, what happened?"

Morgan looked up at him, "Hotch… you don't wanna know," he said, his tone quiet and serious, something dwelling in his eyes. Something dark and horrible. Prentiss swallowed roughly, terrified to know what had happened.

Hotch remained silent, thinking, for almost a minute before finally speaking again, "We'll need to know sometime," he told him, "Who took you? Do you know where they are?"

"He's with Reid," Morgan's voice was angry, "He said his name was Robert… But I don't…" he frowned, "He said something about graves," he finally remembered, "He's killed before Hotch, he's got to have the bodies somewhere close by. I think … I think he took Reid to see them…"

"Damn," Hotch swore under his breath and pulled a small radio off his belt. Without cell phones, they had to communicate somehow. He spoke quickly into it, letting them know that they'd found Morgan and that the UnSub and Reid were likely somewhere in the vicinity of the cabin. Clipping the radio back to his belt, Hotch looked back to Morgan.

"It'll take us a while to get that off without the key," he noted, nodding to the chain, "Do you know where it is?"

"Robert had it," Morgan answered, glancing down at the cuff on his wrist, "That's not important right now Hotch. You need to find Reid. That bastard…" he trailed off, his voice breaking and Prentiss squeezed his shoulder, glancing back at the Unit Chief.

"I'll stay with him," she said.

Hotch pressed his lips together and nodded stiffly, somewhat unwilling to leave his agents behind, but knowing that they could handle themselves and Morgan didn't need to be left alone after what had happened.

"I'll radio you if we find anything," he told her, his eyes going to Morgan, "We'll find him," he promised him, "Don't worry."

**~/.\~**

Reid felt as if a huge weight had lifted off of him as soon as the handcuffs were removed. Of course, then he was still left with the anxious knots in his stomach and the tenseness in his muscles. Still, he was one step closer to actually getting himself out of this situation. Robert was staring at him, watching his face as he massaged his bruised and cut wrists.

His pale eyes went from Reid's hands back to the graves and Reid took a deep breath, stepping back just slightly so that he was about a step behind the older man.

"It feels like it's been years since I've been here," Robert was saying quietly, his eyes traveling over the graves with sadness in them. Once again Reid was struck by the fact that, in some oddly twisted way, Robert did care about his victims. "But it wasn't," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Just before I found you there was another boy… His name was Patrick," Robert's voice cracked slightly, but other than that he remained still and solemn. Reid reached back carefully, wrapping his fingers around the handle of the scissors. This _had _to work. He only had one shot at this and he didn't intend to miss as he eased the weapon out of his pocket and shifted the scissors in his hands until it fit comfortably there.

"He killed himself."

The statement made Reid pause and he frowned, listening for a moment as Robert talked about Patrick, the sixteenth victim.

"I left one of the scalpels out and he used it to cut his own throat,"

Reid's brows raised in silence as he shifted just a couple inches further back, sweating slightly when Robert addressed him, thankful that he didn't turn around to face him.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" he asked, almost as if he needed that reassurance that Spencer wouldn't leave him, especially that way.

Reid lifted the scissors and took a deep breath, licking his lips as he stared at the back of Robert's head, his tangled brown hair hanging down, just a bit too long. "No," he said, his voice surprisingly steady as he lunged forward suddenly and ramming the scissors with all of his strength into Robert' neck.

A scream erupted from the other man and he whirled around, instinctively backhanding the younger man, sending him sprawling to the ground, the scissors still jutting out of the side of his neck while blood spilt down his collar bone, staining his shirt. Robert's eyes were wide and his mouth round as he gasped, gurgling and coughing up blood, trying to talk. His hand found the handle of the scissors and he yanked them out instinctively, but this only served to make him bleed out faster and he stumbled toward Spencer, holding the scissors in his hands.

He fell to his knees as he threw the unlikely weapon with all his remaining strength at his young captive before collapsing entirely, his dark red blood staining the earth beneath him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So… uh… Not sure about this. Wrote it and read it and *liked* it, but I don't know if I *love* it.

Alas, there is now only one more chapter to go dear readers. But don't worry! I AM going to write a sequel and the sequel will be fairly angsty seeing as it will cover the "recovery" from this. (well, most of the recovery, anyway).

Of course, it might take me a while to get the sequel up so you'll have to be patient. I'm about to start posting a Doctor Who/Criminal Minds crossover entitled "Beauty, the Beast" and I'm also working on a Batman Begins/Dark Knight X Criminal Minds crossover that I'm hoping to post soon as well, so give me some time.

Still, I will not stop writing! I refuse! They can lock me in a padded cell and I'll write using the crayons they give me to color with (assuming they give me crayons…)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	21. Don't Ever Go Away Again

**Title: **Satan's Hollow

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid; Reid/UnSub Non-Con

**Warning: **Non-con; torture; violence; blood; language. Read at your own discretion.

**A/N: **I think I may burst into tears, seriously. The amount of reviews I have received on this story has beaten every other story in this series by nearly a hundred reviews! (Of course, this fic is also 5 chapters longer than the longest fic in this series so there's that…) Still, I'm in a slight coma at the moment. You guys are fantastic! I love you all so much!

Unfortunately, this is the very last chapter of "Satan's Hollow" and being that it entails a tiny portion of "recovery" it's probably sub-par –sighs- But I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to stick around for the sequel!

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Twenty-One: Don't Ever Go Away Again<span>_

* * *

><p>Reid tried to push himself up on his elbows, pain searing through his left side. Dazed slightly, the young man look down to see a bright red blossom of blood beginning to ooze freely and for a moment he couldn't figure out why that was. Then he saw the scissors lying next to him and realized that while Robert's aim hadn't been as true as it could have been, he still managed to hit him. He groaned and slumped backwards, lying on his aching back on the ground.<p>

Everything was hurting and his breathing was labored but as he tilted his head awkwardly and looked over at his tormenter, he felt a strange, intense relief wash over him. Robert wasn't moving, he wasn't even breathing. There was a dark, liquid patch growing out around his torn throat and Reid swallowed roughly, once again trying to force himself up. He managed to sit up and pressed a hand to the bleeding gash in his side. All things considered, it was the least of his concerns at the moment.

He stared across at the dead man and couldn't bring himself to feel more than that brief, original surge of relief. Staring at him now all Reid could see was a broken man who'd grown up in his own personal hell. A man who'd only wanted someone to love him, who'd lost his little brother to a monster of a father and had actively been trying to find someone else to be his family ever since… And Reid found himself thinking that if Robert hadn't done the things he'd done, he might have been able to find it in him to feel sorry for him. _Might _have been.

The FBI agent couldn't bring himself to actually crawl over to Robert and check to make sure he was dead. Just looking at the body left an odd, sick feeling in his stomach. All he wanted was to get away from him and the graves. As far away as he possibly could.

Breathing raggedly, Reid began the slow and laborious process of standing, doing his best to ignore the aching protest of his abused body. He had to get back to Derek. That was the only thing he could think as he forced his knees to bend and stood weakly on shaky legs. Find Derek. And then a hospital, in that order.

**~/.\~**

Prentiss eyed Morgan worriedly, standing across from him. She'd done a quick search of the basement, trying to find bolt cutters or maybe even the key to the cuffs around his wrist, but the drawer under the table where Morgan said Robert kept his keys was locked and she couldn't get it open. She wasn't about to leave Morgan alone to search the rest of the house, they'd just have to wait together.

She'd never seen her friend look so troubled. His eyes kept shooting toward the stairs, his hands clenched tight into fist, his entire body tense as he sat on the ground. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, "How long has it been?" she asked quietly, trying to distract him from his worry about Reid.

His dark eyes shot to her face, brow furrowed as he stared up at her.

"How long have you two been here?" she clarified, "I mean, at least a day but –"

"Three days," Morgan said stiffly, his voice hollow as he thought back to that first night. It seemed like it was a million years ago looking back. He couldn't believe just how much he'd broken in three short days…

Prentiss winced, biting down on her lip. Three days? Guilt consumed her, even though logically she knew it wasn't her fault – or anyone's except whoever this Robert guy was. Reid and Morgan had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and the team hadn't had any reason to suspect anything until today. Still, she couldn't help but think that if they'd only realized something was wrong sooner Morgan wouldn't look quite so shell shocked right now.

She watched as his eyes, hollow and terrified, went back to the stairs. She edged closer to him, speaking slowly and carefully, "What happened, Derek?" she asked, keeping her voice even. From what she had seen of the house – bloody sheets in the bedroom, a chain on the couch, bloody rag on the night stand, blood stains on the kitchen floor – it hadn't been pretty. She wasn't sure she wanted to know but they had to know eventually.

Morgan's face went rigid and he stopped breathing for almost fifteen seconds, staring at nothing as he thought about the horrible, gruesome answer to her question. He shook his head slowly, "Prentiss, I do-"

"I know," she whispered, nodding, "But that doesn't mean we don't need to know, Derek. Tell me." She watched him anxiously, "What did Robert do?"

Morgan was silent for a long moment and Prentiss was just about ready to plead with him one more time when his eyes met hers and she almost flinched away. His dark gaze had nearly burned into her, haunted and empty as it was. Just the look spoke volumes of the horror that her friend had been put through and she almost regretted asking when he started talking, his voice rough and broken, void of every emotion other than grief.

"Oh, God… Emily…" his voice cracked, "He'll never be okay… Not after this, not after what Robert did to him…"

**~/.\~**

The woods were more difficult to navigate than Hotch thought as he and JJ, accompanied by two SWAT agents, maneuvered their way through brambles. Rossi was about a half mile away with three SWAT agents and there were two other teams of four SWAT agents searching the woods. Garcia was back at the campsite, clutching her radio as if her life depended on it. As soon as she'd heard that they'd found Morgan she'd tried to leave the campsite to go and be with him, but Hotch insisted that she stay there. There was still a killer out there somewhere and he wasn't about to put another member of his team in danger.

JJ kept eyeing the older man worriedly and for a while Hotch wondered why, until he realized that he'd never been this worried before. Never showed it, anyway. He was close to his breaking point and for Aaron Hotchner that was dangerous place to be. Whoever Robert Greene was, he'd better hope Reid was alive when they found him, otherwise Hotch couldn't guarantee he'd be able to keep his head on right.

"How far are we?" JJ asked, glancing back at the Unit Chief.

"Not far from the house," Hotch told her, looking around the dense trees with a frown, "Can't be more than a quarter of a mile."

The blond agent nodded, worrying her lower lip as she started forward, pausing for a moment. "Hotch, do you hear that?" she asked, whirling around to face him.

He frowned, cocking his head to the side and straining his ears to hear what she was talking about. He could just make out ragged breathing and the sound of feet shuffling across the leave-strewn ground. Dark eyes lighting with hope, he nodded, following the sound, "This way," he ordered, waving JJ and the SWAT agents after him as he headed off in the direction he thought the sound had come from.

It didn't take them long to come across a small, cleared off path, hidden behind hanging limbs. Hotch pushed them back and half jogged down the trail, dark eyes keen as JJ followed closely behind him.

Just as he was coming around a sharp bend in the trail he nearly ran headlong into a beaten and bloody Spencer Reid.

"Reid!" Hotch couldn't stop the grin of relief that passed his face, quickly replaced with revulsion as he got a good look at the young agent currently leaning into his arms. He'd never seen Reid in such bad shape. He heard JJ's sharp gasp as she saw her young friend, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes got wide, fingers shaking over her lips.

"Spence…" she whispered.

Reid's hazel eyes, bloodshot and tired, traveled between his two friends and a weak, weary smile twisted his lips as he leaned heavily into his boss. "'otch…" his voice was weak and broken as he grasped his arms between long, bony fingers. "Bodies… back there… I had to…"

Before Hotch could even begin to attempt to understand what Reid was talking about, the young doctor's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed in his arms.

**~/.\~**

Prentiss was trying not to vomit after hearing Morgan's broken story about all that had happened, all that Robert had done to them – to Reid especially – in three short days. Working in the BAU she'd heard and seen a lot of terrible things but this… She shook her head weakly. This was something that would haunt her for years, she knew.

She couldn't help but agree with Morgan… After all that had happened, it'd be a miracle if Reid was ever the same as he'd been before, but seeing the broken look in her friend's eyes, she did what any friend would do. She lied.

"Reid'll be fine, Derek," she said, her words ringing false even to her won ears, "He's a tough kid and he's got all of us there for him. You'll both be fine."

Morgan's stare was all Prentiss needed to know that he didn't buy her lie for a second, but he nodded stiffly and she knew he at least appreciated what she was trying to do.

The cackling of the radio interrupted their conversation and JJ's voice broke over the speakers.

_"We've got him. We found Reid. He's alive! He's alive!"_

**~/.\~**

**Forty-Eight Hours Later:**

Reid woke up in a bright room, grimacing against the fluorescent lights as they assaulted his weak, poorly adjusted eyes. He lifted a hand to sheild them and frowned when he felt something tug it back, resisting his movement.

His first, horrible, thought was that he'd someone once again been restrained, this time in some terribly bright room, but then he ever so slowly cracked his eyes opened and he realized he was in a hospital room.

Slowly lowering his hand he looked around, noting that he was alone and definitely alive in a hospital room. He struggled to remember how he'd gotten here but everything was a blur. He remembered Robert, he remembered the graves and scissors and blood and… walking. He'd started to walk back to the cabin, but something had happened… He scrunched his brows together, concentrating as he fought to clear the fog from his memory, growing frustrated.

He'd fainted. Into… into someone's arms. Who's? Robert's? Derek's? He nearly slammed his fists into the uncomfortable mattress in aggravation as he tried to recall what had happened exactly. Hotch! He nodded to himself and relief washed over him. The team had found them, that meant Derek was safe…

Thinking about Derek, Reid realized he hadn't seen him since... His stomach clenched and bile threatened to rise in his throat, but he shoved it back. He threw the thin hospital blanket back, struggling to sit upright. Everything hurt and he was covered in bandages. He tried his best not to think about the throbbing pain between his legs and shivered as his bare feet hit the cold hospital floor.

He started to push himself up when he once again felt that annoying tug on his hand and he frowned, glancing down to see the IV that was dripping something into him. He grimaced, trying not to think about what might be in that IV. Just as he'd started to pull the IV free a tall woman with pale blond hair walked in, absently looking over a chart.

She looked up when she realized that her patient was no longer lying down and immediately rushed across the room to stop him, "Mr. Reid, no!" she shook her head, grasping his hand and pulling it away from the needle, "You need that IV…"

The young doctor made a face at her, but before he could respond she released his wrist, much to his relief, and crossed her arms, pursing her lips. "They told me to expect something like that once you woke up…" she clucked her tongue, "But you can't take it out yet, you'd been a whole lot worse for the wear without it, so just lay back down and stay still. You're going to pull your stitches out like that."

Reid frowned as the woman picked up his crumpled blanket and ushered him back onto the bed until he was lying down. "Stitches?" he asked, glancing down at his body as she covered him back up with the sheet.

She nodded absently, her eyes meeting his very briefly, "You had several deep lacerations, Mr. Reid, we had to stitch you up quite a bit. You're lucky we didn't have to do surgery as it is." She frowned, "Of course, in the condition you came in here in, surgery was too risky. You'd lost too much blood…"

Reid winced and looked away from the woman, swallowing roughly. Obviously she was his doctor, and a quick glance at her ID told him that her name was Alice McAllister, but he could care less about that right now.

"What about my friends?" he asked, fighting the intense urge he had to curl up into a ball and hide from her piercing stare, "The people that brought me here? Are they still here? And what about… What about Derek Morgan? Is he alright? Is he here in the hospital?" Suddenly, it occurred to him that he didn't even know _when _he'd been brought here. "How long have I been unconscious?" he asked.

Dr. McAllister blinked, somewhat thrown by the rapid-fire questions, she wasn't entire sure which to answer first, so she went with the last. "Two days," she said easily, ignoring the look of horror and shock on his face as he heard that. "… As for your friends… Well I don't think they've _left _the hospital since you and Mr. Morgan arrived. Derek was released yesterday, he's fine," she added the last part with a faint, somewhat encouraging smile. She'd been informed many, many times over the past two days of exactly how important Mr. Morgan and Mr. Reid were to each other.

Reid sighed as he heard this, finding himself clutching at his blanket, drawing it closer to himself as Dr. McAllister checked his charts and the tubes and cords currently monitoring him. "Can I see him?" he asked.

The doctor's eyes went to Reid and she looked skeptical. Reid's jaw set, "If you say no I'll rip out the IV and go find him anyway," he told her seriously.

The woman smiled and chuckled faintly, nodding, "I'll see if I can find him for you," she told him, "In the meantime, you sit here and be still, okay?" Her eyes were soft and gently and Reid noticed that she avoided touching him unless she had to. He tried not to think about the way her touch – even the brief touches when she brushed up against him – sent flashes through his mind and the heart-monitor began beeping erratically.

He nodded, pressing his lips together as she smiled and left the room. Alone once more, Reid cautiously lifted the blanket and pulled his hospital issued gown up, staring down at himself. There was a dark, jagged line of stitches down his side where the scissors had caught him. And he could feel bandages and stitches in his back from the wounds caused from the whip. Lowering the gown he pulled the blanket back over him, feeling incredibly naked and vulnerable despite being fully covered. He shivered as a flash of pale blue eyes and a laughing face passed over his mind.

Hand shaking, his pulled the shoulder of his gown down and glanced at the faint, red scar there, in the shape of a crudely drawn eyes. He grimaced and quickly covered the scar up. He leaned against the hospital bed and waited, trying his best not to think about all that had happened to lead him here.

**~/.\~**

Morgan stopped outside of the hospital room door, hesitant to enter. He still had a bandage on his wrist from where the chain had rubbed his skin raw and he still ached a bit, but after a couple of days of not sitting on a cold concrete floor and he was much better. Physically at least. Mentally, emotionally… well, that was another story.

He'd hardly slept at all these last two days, insomnia fueled by nightmares keeping him up. He'd yet to be allowed to see Reid and it was driving him insane. He couldn't help but conjure up the most horrible pictures in his mind of his lover's dead body, broken and lying in the dirt of those dark woods. Until he actually saw Reid for himself, he wouldn't be able to fully believe that he was alright. And yet he stood outside of the door and he hesitated.

He wasn't sure what he'd find on the other side of the door, but whatever it was, it wouldn't be the same Spencer Reid that had existed before this entire thing had happened.

Biting his lip and taking a deep breath, Morgan pulled the door open and stepped inside, his breath catching in his throat when he looked across the room and saw Reid lying in the hospital bed, covers drawn up as high as they could go, his thin body curled up tight, fists keeping the blanket clutched to his chest. He looked like he was shivering although it wasn't particularly cold in the room.

The older man winced, knowing exactly what was causing those tremors and that wild look of fear in his young lover's eyes. He approached him slowly, carefully. "Spencer…"

Reid's hazel eyes settled on him and Morgan felt his heart break despite the shaky smile that graced Reid's lips. "You're okay!" the relief in his voice was enough to make Morgan want desperately to hug him.

He forced a chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, of course I am, Pretty Boy," he said lightly, "You didn't think I'd leave you alone did you?"

Reid's smile fell just a bit and he nodded, swallowing roughly as he stared at Derek, so many unspoken things running through his eyes. Slowly, he uncurled one of his hands from the blanket and reached out towards his lover.

Morgan was once again hesitant but he stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around Reid's, a pang of sadness hitting him when he saw Reid fight back a grimace. But he didn't pull away, he clutched Morgan's hand like it was his lifeline and yanked him forward, his eyes wide and glistening with tears as he stared up at him, his lips trembling.

"Don't ever go away again," he whispered, his fingers nearly cutting off the circulation to Derek's hand. "I… I don't know what I'd do without you…"

Morgan swallowed roughly, nodding as he held Reid's hand, "I'm not goin' anywhere, Spencer. You don't have anything to worry about,"

Reid nodded sternly, "Good…" his voice broke and he stared up into Morgan's eyes, "I l-love you." He told him, some small part of him crying out in joy at being able to say those words again and not have fear attached to them.

Morgan's smile was forced and pained, "I love you too," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion and cracking oddly in the middle. The words felt more right then than they ever had before. Looking into Reid's eyes, Morgan saw a shell of the man he loved, but somewhere in the back of those hazel depths was the spark that he knew would bring him back, at least partially. It would take time – a LOT of time – and patience, but it would happen.

He gripped his lover's hand and for the first time in nearly a week felt a true surge of hope. Things _would _get better. It would be hard, but it would be worth it when he could see Spencer smile again without that haunted shadow in his eyes. Their hands shook slightly in each other's grip and it was as if they could read each other's minds, each silently promising to work together to mend the shattered pieces of who they were.

They had all the time in the world and Morgan knew that no matter what it took, he would have his Reid back. He'd go through Hell and back to see that young genius smile again and if that's what he had to do, he'd damn sure do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **… *glances up at chapter* Ugh… So not sure about that. I hope it was alright… *crosses fingers* Let me know guys!

And yes, that is the end of "Satan's Hollow" …I shall miss it dearly. But next up is the recovery fic (which has yet to be titled) so be on the lookout for that. And give me a bit of time. I'm working on two crossovers atm. Doctor Who/Criminal Minds entitled "Beauty, the Beast" which should be up sometime this week and a Dark Knight/Criminal Minds fic called "Everything Burns" that'll probably be up shortly thereafter.

So anyway, hope you enjoyed the end. Hopefully you shall all patiently (or impatiently) await the sequel!

Love you guys! Thanks so much for all of your support on this! You rock!


End file.
